Two Guys and an Angel
by LadyJamie178
Summary: Namine Hikairi is a freshman in college,hoping to have a great year,She also has to cope with the fact that two guys want her. Sora-the popular football jock Ven-the sweetheart Pairings are: NaminexSora NaminexVen
1. Chapter 1

Namine Hikairi walked the stone steps to Twilight Town University,it was her first day of her freshman year,

She smiled and pulled her bag over her shoulder and strutted in.

Namine had pretty long blond hair,with big blue eyes and a killer figure,she was wearing a beautiful V-neck white dress with white boots.

She entered the door and looked around casually,dying to make a good first impression on her fellow students.*_hmmm I wonder where the office is_*

Namine looked over and saw a guy with blond spikey hair,she walked over to ask for directions,she tapped him on the shoulder"excuse me,could you tell me where the office is?"

The guy looked at her and smiled friendly"sure,it's a few doors down to your left."he pointed down the hall

Namine nodded and smiled"thank you."she started to walk away when he called to her

"hey"

Namine turned back towards him"yes?"He walked over to her and smiled"what's your name?" Namine smiled "I'm Namine Hikairi."

The boy shook her hand"nice to meet you Namine,I'm Ventus Strife but you can call me Ven."

Namine's eyes widened"did you say Strife?"

Ven gave her a confused look"yeah why?" Namine giggled at his expression"um do you by any chance have a brother named Roxas?"

He nodded"yep he's my little brother,do you know him?" Namine smiled"yeah I know him."

Ven chuckled"well you'll see him soon probably,he goes here too."

She nodded"okay,well it was nice meeting you Ven,but I should really get to the office." He blushed"of course,it was nice meeting you too." He waved at her as she headed off.

Namine headed down the hall and saw the office door,she opened it and walked to the front desk"Hi,I'm Namine Hikairi,I'm the new student"

The Woman smiled"of course"she went over and pulled out some papers."here are your schedule and map."

Namine smiled back and took them"thank you." the woman looked at her"you didn't schedule a dorm did you?because I don't see a key for you.

Namine shook her head"no no,I don't need a dorm room,I have a apartment close to the school."

"alrighty then,I hope you enjoy it here."

"Thank you Miss Braska." Namine said as she headed out the was looking at her schedule when she bumped into someone,knocking her stuff to the floor.

Namine sighed and looked at the stranger who bumped into her,it was a boy with brown spikey hair,He growled"watch where your going"

Namine picked up her stuff and glared at him"your the one who bumped into me."

The boy glared back"whatever."he strolled past her stepping on her fave book"Cinderella" Namine gasped"hey! you can't just stomp on people's things!"

He ignored her and kept walking,Namine sighed dropped to her knees and picked up the rest of her stuff.

"Namine?"a voice called to her,Namine looked up as she balanced her books in her arms,she saw Roxas Strife looking at her in shock.

"oh hi Roxas."she mumbled

He smiled"I didn't know you were going here."

Namine brushed a hair out of her face"yeah,I am." Roxas touched her arm,She flinched as he did so

He gave her a confused look"I didn't know you were back in town."he said softly

Namine sighed"yeah,I moved back during the summer."

Roxas and Namine known each other since they were little and were best friends and lovers,

when they were 17,Namine's family moved.

which shattered the relationship.

He gave her a hurt look"and you didn't even try to find and tell me" Namine shook her head"it's not like that Roxas... but it my defense I thought you forgot me."

Roxas smiled"I could never forget you,not after all we've shared." Namine blushed and cleared her throat"well it's all in the past now."

She saw a look of hurt flash in his eyes"thats all I am to you now? a thing of the past?"

Namine looked at him"no,thats not what I meant Roxas."

Roxas gazed down sadly"well I guess I'll see you around."

Namine reached out to touch him but he stepped back"don't"he whispered,he walked away.

Namine sighed and looked around"oh crap! I'm gonna be late!"she shrieked as she ran to class.

* * *

Namine huffed as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her,she halted just outside the classroom door,and breathed*_ugh,I made it_* she turned the door knob and walked in.

Everyone in the class looked at blushed as all eyes were on her.

The teacher walked over"ah you must be Namine Hikairi" she nodded"yes sir"

He gestured towards a empty seat near the back"please take a seat."

Namine did as he said and walked to a seat near the back of the as she settled down,the classroom door bursted opened.

Namine noticed it was that guy who was rude to her earlier,she frowned at him,the teacher sighed"Sora... late again as usual."

The guy named Sora grinned"well you see I was-"

"I don't want to hear it Sora,just take a seat!"the teacher yelled.

Sora groaned and went to his seat,which happen to be behind Namine.

She gasped softly as he sat down behind her*_oh great_*she thought bitterly

"now that everyone is here"he glared at Sora,who chuckled "I'd like to introduce,our new student."

Namine groaned*_please don't call me up front,please_!*

"Namine,will you please come up here and introduced yourself."

she closed her eyes and stood up and walked to the front.

Namine cleared her throat"Hi,My name is Namine Hikairi and I just moved back here this summer and starting new here this year."

She could feel all eyes on her,especially Sora's,which made her nervous.

The teacher patted her shoulder"ok thank you Namine,have a seat."

*_thank god_*she walked back over to her desk,avoiding Sora's eyes on her.

Namine let out a breath as she sat leaned near her and breathed in her ear"hey,remember me?"he whispered huskily

She shivered at his hot breath on her ear"unfortunately"she replied

He chuckled"well I can say this will certainly be an interesting year with you here."he breath in her ear.

*_please stop that!_*Namine shrieked in her mind.

Sora leaned back in his chair and grinned,Namine let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

The teacher looked at the clock"okay,class dismissed." everyone scrambled out of their seats and ran.

Namine slowly gathered her books,waiting for everyone to leave,but Sora didn't.

Namine became nervous,she stood and walked towards the ran after her and shut the door before she could exit.

She gasped as he locked the door,Namine stepped back"w-what are you doing?"

Sora kept walking towards her,Namine stepped back until she reached the corner of the teacher's desk,she gasped as Sora pushed her onto the desk.

pinning her down as He climbed on top of her,Namine shrieked"get off of me!"

Sora chuckled"relax I'm not going to hurt you"he looked her up and down"you know earlier I was too busy to see how beautiful you are."

Namine blushed slightly"so?get off of me!"

Sora leaned in close,their lips almost touching,looking her in the eyes"I look forward to getting to know you"he whispered huskily

Namine blushed again"please get off"she whimpered,Sora looked at her quivering lips,He wanted to kiss her but stopped when he saw how afraid she looked.

He got off of her,she slowly sat up and looked at him,Sora smiled at her"I'm sorry,I just couldn't control myself,your really beautiful you know."

Namine blushed and quickly gathered her books and fled the classroom

Sora chuckled at the shy blonde and exited the classroom too.

* * *

**woo,my second KH story:) here's the first chapter,how do you guys like how I made Sora in this story? **

**I like it,poor Namine being lured into Sora's seduction xD**

**please R & R  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day Namine walked into the cafeteria,she walked to the line and waited until it moved

ahead of her Namime saw Sora getting his lunch.

Namine turned her head slighty and blushed,she still didn't believe what he did earlier

someone poked her shoulder,Namine turned around and saw a girl with short dark hair and blue eyes.

"hey there,you must be new,my name is Xion."the girl smiled back

Namine smiled and shook her hand"nice to meet you,I'm Namine."

The line moved,Namine got a tray and grabbed a plate,Xion did the same"so how are you liking it here so far?"

Namine smiled"it's alright I guess,some of the people I've met so far have been... interesting."

The girls paid for their lunch and went to find a seat

Namine looked around for an empty seat,"Namine!"a voice called to glanced over and saw Ven waving to her.

Namine smiled and looked at Xion"would you like to sit with us?"Xion nodded"sure" The two girls made their way over to the table.

Ven smiled as Namine sat down"Hey Namine,how's your day been?"She sat across from him"it's been interesting Ven."she giggled.

Xion sat beside Namine,"Ven this is Xion,I just met her in the lunch line,Xion this is Ven who I met this morning."she introduced them.

"Nice to meet you"Ven said "likewise."Xion replied.

Namine looked around"um Ven,where's Roxas?" Ven shrugged"I don't know,I haven't seen him since this morning."

She sighed"oh ok" Ven looked at her concerned"you ok?" Namine smiled slightly "yeah,I just needed to talk to him about something."

Ven took a bite of his sandwich"well he could be outside,thats where he always eats."

Namine glanced down at her food"oh ok."

Sora came over and wrapped an arm around Namine"Hey there Namine."he grinned,Namine gasped and turned her head toward him"what do you want?"

He chuckled and leaned in close"I think you know what I want." Namine frowned "sorry but I'm not interested."

Sora chuckled nervously"ouch"he whistled,Namine glared at him and turned back towards her friends.

Xion groaned"Sora stop hitting on Namine,it's her first day!" Sora glared at her"shut up" Xion wagged a finger at him"Mom said to be nice to me,remember or you aren't allowed to drive your car."

Namine's eyes widened as she looked between them"you two are related?" Xion giggled nervously"yeah,I guess I should have mention that."

Namine looked outside and saw Roxas,she gasped and stood up"I'll be right back you guys."she nodded and ran out the door.

* * *

Roxas was singing along with the music from his ipod,Namine tapped him on the shoulder,he looked up and took out his earphones"what is it Namine?"

She sat beside him on the bench,she looked at him"I wanted to talk to you." Roxas shrugged"what about?" Namine sighed sadly"about our talk this morning."

Roxas's eyes softened at the subject"look,I-I don't really want to talk about that anymore." Namine put her hand on his"Roxas please..I wanted you to know that-

"that I'm nothing to you anymore"he snapped,Namine jumped at his angry tone"no Roxas!thats not what I wanted to say."

He said nothing but looked down at the ground"whatever"he said coldly,She frowned"Roxas please,your.. your still my closest friend,your the only one who knows all about my past."

Roxas glanced at her"what are you trying to say Namine?" Namine looked down at her hands"you were always there for me...especially during that... that time."

She grabbed his hands again and looked into his eyes"even if we're not a couple anymore,I still want us to be friends!"She sighed"I don't want to lose you"

Roxas wrapped his arms around her and ran his fingers through her hair"okay Namine...Don't worry."he tried to soothe her.

She pulled away and smiled"thanks Roxas." He smiled back"your welcome." Namine looked down at their joined hands"so are we friends?"

Roxas chuckled"yeah we are." Namine giggled and tackled him with a big hug,He gasped"Namine!" she looked him"yes Roxas?"

He chuckled"uh nothing,how was your first day?"

Namine smiled"it was interesting to say the least."

"what do you mean?"he raised an eyebrow,Namine hesitated"well um something sort of happened today in one of my classes."

"what happened?"

Namine wasn't sure she could tell Roxas,he's protective over her afterall.

"um w-well,after class,that Sora guy sort of came on to me."she mumbled quietly,waiting for his reaction.

Roxas's eyes widened"WHAT?"

She cringed,she knew what was coming

Roxas stood up"where the hell is he?"

*_good thing she didn't tell him all the details_* Namine grabbed his arm"Roxas really,it's all right."

"Namine how can you say that?he's taking you for granted,and you let him? after all you've been through"

she shushed him"Roxas!please "she looked around nervously.

Roxas took a deep breath to calm himself down"alright,but if he does it again,you come and tell me."

Namine nodded as he sat back down,balling up his fist.

Namine put her hand on his shoulder"well I better go,see you later."

Roxas looked at her"do you have to go?"he asked,Namine giggled"yes my new friends are waiting,you can come and sit with us though."

He shook his head"no thanks,thats alright."Namine looked sad at the answer"are you sure?"

Roxas smiled and ruffled her hair"yeah I'll be fine,you go on." Namine frowned and straightned to hair"Roxas!"she groaned.

He smirked"thats what you said when we first made love."Namine's eyes widened as she blushed furiously"Roxas!"she shrieked

Roxas chuckled and smirked again,Namine glared at him"shut up"

* * *

Namine was still red faced when she went back inside

Ven smiled as she sat down"everything ok?"

she nodded"yeah."she looked around for "uh where's Sora?"

Xion chuckled"I sent him off,plus he has football practice."

Namine giggled"oh okay." Xion looked at her"Namine,do you like my brother?"she teased

The blond girl blushed furiously"WHAT?"she shrieked"no of course not,I just met him today!"

Ven looked down at the table,Xion giggled"then why are you blushing?"

Namine hid her cheeks"I am not!" Xion grinned"you so are."

Namine looked at the clock"oh look it's almost time for class,I better go and use the ladies room,excuse me!"she quickly got up and dumped her stuff.

She quickly made her way to the bathroom,she walked straight into Sora,she gasped and stepped back quickly.

He smirked"we got to stop meeting like this."

Namine blushed"excuse you!"she walked passed him but he grabbed her arm,she looked up at him,Sora smiled"where you going?"

"t-to the b-bathroom."she stuttered and blushed.

Sora grinned as he let go,She quickly ran into the bathroom and sank against the door.

*_oh my gosh!why the hell am I blushing like this_!*she shrieked*_I don't like him!I barely know him_*

She quickly used to bathroom and washed her hands and exited the bathroom,she saw that Sora was waiting for her,she gasped

Sora chuckled"I was waiting for you."

Namine's blue eyes widened"Um w-why?"

He walked closer to her until she backed up against the wall,she shrieked as he put his hands on both sides of her head,trapping her in his arms.

Sora smiled as he rubbed the back of his hand against her face,she blushed"what are you doing?"she shrieked

He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers,her eyes widened,she tried to push him he didn't budge,he was still kissing her

Sora pulled back when he felt a tear,he saw Namine with tears running down her cheeks,looking down at the ground.

He released her softly"Namine..I-

Namine rushed passed him and into the building,Sora sighed hitting his head against the wall.

_*great job idiot*_he scolded himself.

* * *

**Alrighty chappie 2 of my new Sora kissed Namine and she ran away, poor Sora xD**

**Namine's past will be revealed in chapter 3.**

**coming soon, please R&R**

**xoxoxo  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Namine walked into her apartment and threw her keys on the corner table,putting her bag down,she went into the kitchen.

sighing she opened her refrigerator,popped open the pepi can and gulped it down

the cold drink soothing her throat.

Namine sat her drink down and went to unpack somemore she entered her bedroom

and grabbed a box,opening it,revealing several old photos,a locket and a letter.

She frowned as she read the letter-

~_Dearest Namine,how are you my dear daughter?I trust your living your life to the fullest.I know we haven't had the best father-daughter relationship but regardless I do love you._

_I know I was horrible to you _

_ and I don't blame you for putting me in Jail,_

_ I do hope you visit me,I want to see how well my daughter has developed._

tears ran down her cheeks as she continued reading-

_I'm also sorry for hurting you and your mother,I know you both won't forgive me...I know your mother is smiling down at you from heaven_

_she was very proud of you._

_as I the way,how is that damn strife boy treating you?I do hope it's good_

_ you left the house suddenly that night._

_I love you my snow angel and I do hope I get a reply._

_love,your Father._

Namine growled and crinkled up the letter and threw it in the sniffed and looked inside the locket,it was a picture of her smiled at the picture

"mom...I miss you so"her voice cracked as she spoke.

when Namine was little,her father used to abuse her and her also did extra "things"to top of all horrible night... her father killed her mother,right in front of Namine.

She still gets nightmares about night,she ran away from home and straight to Roxas's house,where she knew she would be safe.

Namine quietly sobbed holding the locket close to her

she always put on a show in public,to make it seem like she was happy but deep down inside Namine,lies deep sorrow,

she tries not to show it.

only Roxas knows her sadness,since he was there to help her through it.

Namine wiped a tear away as she picked up her phone,she dailed Roxas's waited for him to answer.

_*Ring,Ring*_

_*Ring,Rin-_Hello?

Namine sniffed"Roxas..."

"Namine? are you okay?"

She wiped a tear and sniffed"um...y-yeah,I was just going through some old memories and...-

"it dragged up all the emotions."he finished for her

she smiled"you know me so well"she laughed.

He chuckled"yeah well,we've known each other since forever."

Namine sniffed"Roxas,c-could you please come over here?"Roxas smiled"of course Nami,I'll be right over."

"thank you"she said gratefully"my apartment is on flouderdale street."

He chuckled"alright,got it,see you in a few." they both hung up.

* * *

A few mintues later,she heard a knock at her door,Namine ran to the door and opened it for him

He smiled as he came in,

Namine threw her arms around him.

"all my emotions came back...I didn't want to have to go through them alone."she sobbed into his shirt.

Roxas wrapped his arms around her,rubbing her head"shhhh..it's okay,your not alone."he whispered softly.

He helped Namine over to the couch,she sat down,he held her hands."so what exactly triggered it?"

Namine sniffed and pulled out the letter her father wrote, Roxas hissed in anger at the letter,He got up and threw it in the trash.

She stared down at her hands,Roxas came back beside her,looking at her"Nami,why did you even read it? she sobbed"I-I didn't know it was from him!"

Roxas pulled her close to him,rubbing her head"it's alright."Namine continued sobbing,Roxas pulled back and took her face in his hands.

"Nami.."he began softly"you shouldn't let this his bother you,your so amazing,and strong,you made it through the first time."

She looked at him,tears rolling down"b-but that was because of you!you helped me feel strong,you made me feel like the most amazing girl,who could do anything."

He smiled gently"thats right and it's true ,you are strong,you just have to believe it."

Namine smiled ,He wiped her tears away gently"see Roxas..this is why I fell in love you,you gave me strength and love and soo much more."

Roxas chuckled and smiled"do I still make you feel that way?"she looked down and grabbed his hand"well now it's all friendship like,but you still give me strength."

He sighed and looked into her big blue eyes"I-I still love you Nami."he whispered,Namine looked into his eyes then glanced away"I-I know."she whispered back.

Roxas slowly leaned into her lips,but Namine turned her head so he kissed her cheek"Roxas... please...it was hard to give you up the first time."

He leaned back confused"what?"she sighed"when I had to move away...it was soo hard to say goodbye." Roxas smiled"yeah but your back now,we can still have what we had."

Namine looked down sadly"No...we can't."she whispered

Roxas tried not to get upset,so he took a deep breath"why not though?is it because you found someone else?"

She shook her head"No,I just think our friendship is better."

Roxas fist shook slightly"is this because of that Sora guy?"he hissed out the last part.

Namine's eyes widened"what? no Roxas no,god I just met him!how could I fall in love with him?"

Roxas smiled sadly"love at first sight..thats how it was with you"he whispered"I took one look at you and bam,I'm head over heels for you."

Her expression softened"Roxas.."she whispered"you will always be the first love of my whole life...the guy who I gave myself to...you'll always be special to me."

He smiled at her"really?Namine scooted closer to him"of course."

Roxas blushed"Nami..before we totally say goodbye as a couple,c-could I get one last kiss?"

Namine looked at him,his eyes full of longing"okay"

He looked shocked at her response,Namine smiled as she leaned in,He met her half way and claimed her lips with his

She nibbled his lips as He pulled her closer

"Namine"he said softly"hmmm?"she whispered against his lips,He parted her lips with his tongue,diving into her mouth, she moaned as he licked her tongue.

He slowly started pushing her down on the couch

she gasped and started pulling away"um Roxas?"she asked"mmmm yes Nami"he moaned as he kissed her neck.

She blushed"your going overboard here."

Roxas pulled away reluctantly,he was still on top of her,looking down at her"I-I'm sorry but when you moaned,I just lost it."he blushed

Namine giggled"thats always been your problem,one little moan and your hormones are in overdrive."

He chuckled slightly"well,that was an amazing last kiss."she looked at him"yeah,you did good yourself."

Roxas pushed himself off as she sat up,Namine pushed a hair behind her ear

He laughed nervously"well I better go,are you okay now?"

She nodded"yes,thanks to you."she got up and hugged him,he buried his face in her hair.

Namine blushed and pulled back,Roxas smiled"see you later Nami."She waved"bye Roxas." she closed and locked the door.

Namine felt her lips but instantly,thought of Sora's kiss shook her head and started unpacking the rest of her things.

* * *

Later that night,Namine went to sleep,she started to dream.

_*she was laying down on her bed and this guy was on top of her _

_He kissed her neck as she moaned running her fingers through his hair._

_He stuck his tongue in her mouth,she licked his tongue as their tongues battled each other_

_The guy ran his hands past her shoulders,gently over her breasts,causing her to moan slightly._

_He sucked her neck as she ran her fingers down his strong back._

_Namine moaned as he licked her jaw,she pressed her body against his,he moaned in response"N-Namine..."_

_She looked into his eyes"Sora"she smiled and he started to lay his body on hers.*_

Namine jerked awake gasping,eyes wide***did...did I just dream of Sora**?*her mind screamed,she got up and started towards the bathroom

"stupid fantasies"she grumbled as she got in the shower.

* * *

**ok 3rd chappie,finding out Namine's past. and into her desires lol.I'm knew to writing stuff like you'll have to excuse how tame it is xD**

**plz R&R**

**xoxoxo  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Namine walked to the school,she wasn't looking forward to seeing Sora again,since she had that naughty dream about him

She blushed at the mere thought.

*_oh god,I still can't believe I dreamed that_*she scolded herself.

"Namine!"a voice shouted,Namine looked up and saw Ven running towards her.

She smiled thankfully"hey Ven."

Ven caught up with her,heaving his back pack over one shoulder"h-how are you this morning?"

Namine looked towards the sky then back at him"I'm alright I guess,how about you?"

He smiled at her"I'm good."Namine smiled back"thats great to hear."

Ven looked nervously to the ground"hey Namine,I wanted to ask you something."

Namine stopped and glanced at him"what is it?"

he scratched the back of his neck nervously"um I wanted to know if you wanted to maybe hang out with me today,after classes and everthing."

Namine smiled and touched his arm"sure Ven,that sounds nice."

Ven chuckled nervously"thats great!I-I mean thats cool."he mumbled

She giggled"your so cute!"He blushed nervously"um thank you,and your very beautiful."

Namine looked shyly up at him"you really think I'm beautiful?"

Ven smiled softly"yeah I do"

she smiled looking into his eyes,Ven chuckled nervously.

"yo!"a voice yelled,braking their gazes

Namine and Ven whipped around to see Xion running towards them.

Namine blushed as Ven glared"H-hey Xion."

Xion skitted to a halt right in front of them"how's it going?"she asked casually.

They started walking again,Namine felt bad for Ven even if she's not the one who caused it.

Xion frowned"you two are very quiet today."Namine smiled"sorry,I had a long night."

"what's your excuse Ven?"Xion slapped him on the back,He jumped"nothing Xion."

Xion whistled"by the way Namine,my brother asked me to give this to you."she handed her a folded up note.

Namine glanced at the note"w-what does it say?" Xion shrugged"I don't know,he told me not to read it."

"well I'll catch you guys laterz"Xion shouted as she ran looked at the note nervously,Ven touched her shoulder

"so meet you later?"he asked in a pleading voice.

Namine smiled"of course."

Ven smiled brightly"okay you later,Nami."

she blushed at Ven's cute nickname for sat on a bench near the entrance and unfolded the letter.

"_Hey Namine,I...I just wanted to apologize for kissing you the other day,I didn't mean to frighten you._

_I just...I want to get to know you,there's something about you that I'm really drawn to_

_please don't be afraid of me..._

_once you get to know me,you'll see that I'm anything but scary.I really like you._

_love,Sora"_

Namine sighed and folded the letter and put it wasn't that scared of him,but when they are alone,it's a different story.

"Hey Nami."

she looked up and saw Roxas standing over her,she smiled and hugged him"Hey Roxas."

He hugged back"how are you today?"

Namine chuckled"I'm alright,how about you?"

Roxas shrugged"same I guess,well I'll see you later."

she frowned as he walked off*_thats not like Roxas to end the conversation like that_*

"hey you!"a female voice called to her,Namine turned to see a red haired girl in a cheerleading uniform.

"uh Hi."Namine replied

the girl chewed her gum loudly"yeah so like listen,we're having cheerleading tryouts,and want you to try out."

Namine raised and eyebrow"you want me to join?"

"like yeah."the girl replied"I'm Kairi by the way."

"I'm Namine nice to meet you."

"yeah so listen,tryouts are around 1:00 this afternoon,be there."Kairi ordered and walked off with her cheer buddies trailing behind.

Namine shook her head and grabbed her bag,running up the steps to the college.

* * *

Namine yawned in english class*_soo boring_*she decided to she pulled out her sketch book.

after a few minutes Namine drew the entire class.

She giggled to herself at her choice of drawing.

"hey Namine"a voice whispered

Namine didn't need to look at who it was,she knew instantly"what is it Sora?"

Sora chuckled nervously"did you get my note?"

"yes."

"well what's your answer,do you forgive me?"

Namine looked down at her notes and sighed"yes Sora,I do."

she felt his hot breath on her ear as he chuckled"I'm glad."Namine blushed"good for you."she said softly

Sora touched her shoulder lightly"Namine,I really didn't mean to force a kiss on you."

"I know that Sora,but you still shouldn't have done it."

His eyes softened"I'm-

"Class is dismissed."called the teacher.

Namine gathered her things and walked quickly out the door,Sora ran after her"Namine!please don't be upset with me."he begged with puppy dog eyes.

she sighed"Sora,I'm not upset,I don't know what to think of you at all right now,Now if you will excuse me,I have to meet someone for lunch."she turned and walked away.

Sora's shoulders slumped as he sank against the wall*_she does hate me_*

* * *

Ven was waiting for Namine by the lunchroom,nervous as heck

Namine came around the corner out of breath,she saw Ven"Ven!hey."

he looked up and smiled"hey Namine."she saw he didn't have his lunch yet"oh ven,were you waiting for me before you ate?I'm sorry,you didn't have to-"

Ven smiled"it's alright really,but I didn't get anything because...well I thought maybe we could get some food somewhere else."

Her eyes widened as she smiled"oh really,sure I'd love to,sounds a lot better then the food they have here."

Ven smiled"great! I'll drive and pay."Namine put a hand on his shoulder"you don't have to really,I have money."He placed his hand on hers"I want to."

Namine smiled shyly and nodded"alright then,lets go."she grabbed his hand as they headed out the door.

Sora watched them with a angry expression*_who does that GUY think he is!taking off with Namine like that!_*he slammed his hand on the table

causing various people to look at him,Sora chuckled nervously"sorry"he mumbled.

Ven and Namine decided to go to the paopu cafe

Which was the most closes one to the college

Ven smiled at Namine as he opened the door for her.

she blushed*_he's such a gentleman_*"thank you Ven."

"your welcome Namine."he blushed

She giggled*_aww he's so cute_*

They stepped up to the counter,Ven turned to her"so what would you like?"Namine glanced up at the menu,thinking"um I'll just have the paopu burger combo."

Ven smiled"sounds good,I'll have the same."he talked to the worker and ordered for them.

Namine gazed at Ven,he was so sweet and cute,plus he knew how to treat a girl,Namine only knew him like two days but she already loved being around him.

she felt butterfly's in her stomach whenever he smiled brightly at her

Namine blushed deeply at the thought.

Ven grabbed their food and they picked out a table to eat gave at.

She smiled at him as he handed her food.

She played with her straw in her drink"you know Ven,I love hanging out with you."she shyly admitted

Ven blushed"I love hanging with you too Namine."he shyly reached around the table and took her hand

She gasped at his warm gentle touch.

"i-is this ok?"he asked seeing her reaction,Namine smiled and wrapped her fingers in his"yes of course it is,you just surprised me is all."

he smiled meekly"I'm sorry."she smiled"there's nothing to apologize for Ven,since I got here...your probably the sweetest guy I've met."

Ven blushed and gazed at her"I'm glad."

Namine picked up a fry and put it in his mouth

Ven smiled as he chewed it,she giggled softly

Ven smiled at her"I love your laugh."She blushed"thank you Ven.."

He gave her a curious look"something wrong?"

Namine shook her head"no...it's just it's been a while since I had such a good time with someone."

"well hopefully with me around,you'll have lots of good times."he shyly said.

she giggled"of course,how could I not."she cooed gently stroking his cheek

It was his turn to blush as he looked into her eyes.

Namine looked back,both leaning in

Not noticing they were leaning in

Their lips were just about to touch-

"Hey Namine!"yelled a voice

Namine and Ven jumped back,turning around she saw Sora standing behind her,she sighed and closed her eyes"what are you doing here Sora?"

Sora grinned"just came to get some lunch of course."

Ven sighed and banged it head on the table,Namine's eyes widened"Ven!are you okay?"

Sora smirked and threw an arm around Namine's shoulders"oh he's fine,don't worry about him Namine,he's just a boy after all,he was probably trying to get in your pants."

Ven jerked up"I would never do that to Namine!"he stormed

Namine quickly stood up,brushing off Sora"what the hell is wrong with you!"she put her hands on her hips.

"I-I was just protecting you Nami."

Namine's eyes narrowed"Don't call me that!"she snapped"I don't need protection from Ven!I need protection from you!"she grabbed her bag and quickly ran out the door.

Sora sighed*_oh boy,I've really done it this time_*

* * *

Namine ran out glanced around for Ven,she saw him by his quickly ran over"oh Ven!I'm so sorry for what Sora said."

Ven looked at her"it's not your fault."she pulled him into a hug"I know what he said wasn't true!your the only guy that hasn't wanted me for just sex,your more then that."she said softly

he buried his face in her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist,she smiled at his response"I really enjoyed lunch today,aside from the whole Sora thing."

She pulled back and rubbed his cheek"I really like you."she shyly admitted

Ven's blue eyes widened and he smiled"really?"

Namine smiled"yes,I do."

Ven blushed"I really like you too."he leaned in close"C-can I kiss you?"she smiled"yeah."

he leaned in and kissed her lips softly,she closed her eyes kissing back deeply"mmmm"she moaned

Ven blushed as he deepened the kiss,she wrapped her around around his shoulders,bringing their bodies closer together.

After a few mintues they pulled away,gasping for breath,leaning forehead against each other

Namine smiled at him brightly

Ven smiled back,hugging her tightly.

Sora watched them with a pained expression,grasping at his heart*_I think my heart just broke_*

* * *

**aw poor Sora xD but to be fair to Ven,he shouldn't have accused him of that.**

**plz R&R**

**xoxoxo  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Namine was sitting in her living room working on her english term paper when her cell phone rang,she sighed and put down her notebook and answered it.

"Hello?"

"So...I hear your dating my brother now?"came a angry voice from Roxas.

Namine rolled her eyes"Roxas,I'm not officially dating him exactly."

"then why the hell did I see you two kissing?"he replied

"1-I like him 2 I can kiss anyone I want,you and I are no longer together,remember?"she spat

"your NOT suppose to date your ex's sibling."he yelled

She pulled the phone away from her ear and growled"listen Roxas...I know you still have feelings for me,but that doesn't mean I can't date your brother."

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT IT MEANS!"Roxas yelled through the phone,Namine frowned"if your going to continue yelling at me,I'm going to hang up!"

She heard Roxas sigh on the other end"I'm sorry Nami...I'm just jealous I guess."

"well me and Ven aren't dating,not officially anyway,so you have no reason to be."

"alright,well I gotta go."he hung up.

Namine frowned as she hung up her phone,_what hell is wrong with guys today!_ she shook her head and picked up her notebook again and continued her term paper.

* * *

The next day Namine walked into the school and searched for Roxas,she soon found him in the Library,she pulled him by sleeve, his followed with a frown on his face.

once they were near the parking lot,Namine whirled on him"Roxas!what the hell is wrong with you lately?other then your jealous of me and your brother."

Roxas sighed and looked down"I-I'm sorry Nami...I don't know what's wrong with me lately."

Namine took his hand softly"look Roxas,your my best friend,you always have been,even though I may be dating your brother...I don't want you to hate me."

Roxas shook his head"I don't hate you."Namine reached up and touched his cheek"I hope not,I can't lose you."

He put his hand over hers"you won't."He promised

Namine smiled at that"good."she hugged him around the waist,he stiffened but slowly wrapped his arms around her back.

"Namine!"shrieked a voice,Namine turned and saw Xion running towards them.

Roxas looked at the ground,Namine frowned at that but shrugged it off and faced Xion"Hey Xion."she greeted

Xion smiled"who's this?"she asked pointing to Roxas.

Namine giggled"oh this is Roxas,he's my best friend and ex."

Xion smirked"ooh ex I see."

Namine nodded and elbowed Roxas,he grunted"H-hey Xion."

Xion smiled and giggled"hey Roxas."she batted her eyes,Namine rolled her eyes at Xion's flirting.

"Nami."called a soft voice,she felt herself being twirled around and greeted with a kiss.

Namine felt her face go red as Ven pulled away"Hi Ven."she replied softly

Ven smiled at her and held her hand,Roxas glared at his brother and walked off.

Namine's smile dropped as Roxas left"Roxas!"she called

He just waved her away and continued walking away

she dropped her gaze to the ground,Xion whistled"damn,there's certainly a lot of tention up in here."

Ven put a hand on Namine's shoulder"you okay Nami?"he questioned

Namine smiled at him"yeah,I'm fine,we should get to class."

she started walking off with Xion but turned back and ran to Ven,who looked up in suprise as she jumped on him and kissed him passionately.

his eyes widened and closed as he kissed back,after a few minutes they pulled away,Namine smiled at him and waved to him as she rejoined Xion.

Ven blushed as Namine walked to class,he chuckled to himself *_god she's amazing_*

"I know she is."called a sly voice,Ven turned back and saw Sora smirking behind him.

Ven glared"what do you want Sora?"

Sora laughed"there's a lot of stuff I want _Venny_,I want Namine in my bed and I want her all to myself."he smirked at the blonde's reaction

"well that's too damn bad!because she doesn't want you!"he spat

Sora chuckled"I think she does,besides she let me crawl on top of her and kiss her."

Ven's eyes widened and his heart dropped"what?"

The Brunette chuckled"I think you heard me_ Venny _does want me,it's just that she needs more "_convincing_."

Ven stuttered as Sora walked and hit him on the back"and trust me,I always get what I want."he smirked and walked off.

* * *

After Classes that day,Namine was outside the auditorium waiting for her cheerleading audition,Ven walked slowly towards her,a frown on his face.

"Nami."he called softly

Namine gasped in surprise"oh Hey Ven."she smiled

He gave her a sad smile in return,she frowned"is something wrong?"

Ven kept his eyes cast to the floor"yes"he whispered

Namine suddenly felt scared"Ven,what's wrong?"

he didn't say anything,this only increased her worry"please!tell me what's wrong?"she touched his cheek

Ven dropped her hand and stepped back"a-are you already dating someone?"he said finally

Her blue eyes widened"no,what are you talking about?"

He took a deep calming breath before continuing"Sora...he said you let him kiss you."

Namine frowned"I didn't LET him!he forced himself on me,twice!"she shrieked

Ven looked into her eyes sadly"are you telling the truth?"

she felt the tears coming"of course I am!w-why would I kiss Sora and then kiss you."

He shrugged sadly,Namine refused to cry and shook her head"I didn't let him kiss me!"

Ven wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her head"okay."he whispered

"do you feel anything for him?"he asked

Namine pulled back and looked at him"hatred."

Ven laughed at that,Namine giggled"finally a laugh from my Ven."she said softly

he looked into her eyes and leaned in to meet her lips,she kissed back wrapping her arms around him.

"Ahem!"said an impatient voice

Namine and Ven looked to see Kairi standing there,with her arms crossed"Namine,it's time for your audition."

Namine blushed"oh!right!I'll be right there."

Kairi rolled her eyes and walked back in the auditorium,Namine smiled shyly at Ven"well I should get in there,so are we good?"

Ven smiled"yeah,I'll just wait for you out here,then we can go do something together."

She smiled and kissed his nose"okay."she grabbed her bag and walked into the auditorium.

* * *

Namine grinned as she did her last back flip for the cheerleaders,who clapped in awe,Namine blushed and bowed"thank you all."

Kairi rolled her eyes"ok thank you Namine,we'll be posting the results in two days in the quad,be sure you check it out."

She nodded"alright but I have a-

"way to go Namine!"clapped a voice,causing the blonde to wince as she turned towards the saw Sora walking to her.

she glared and crossed her arms,Sora whistled"I didn't take you for a cheerleading type but hey it works for me."he smirked,looking her up and down.

Namine felt naked all of a sudden and looked towards Kairi for help,The red head sighed and stood up with the rest of the Squad"later Namine."

They walked off toward the locker rooms,Namine glared at them*_some help you guys are_*

Sora chuckled and walked closer to her,too close as Namine was concerned,he lifted her chin"so how's my Namine doing today?"

She jerked her chin back"don't touch me!"she spat

"relax,I just wanted to know how you were doing"

Namine rolled her eyes"fine,now if you will excuse me,I have to go now,I'm late meeting someone."she grabbed her bag and started walking to the exit

Sora's eyes widened and grabbed her arm"Namine!you can't go."

she raised an eyebrow"and why can't I?"

Sora stuttered around for an excuse and saw Ven starting to walk in,He smirked as he pulled Namine to him and kissed her full on the mouth.

Namine's eyes widened as she pulled away"what? was that?"

"N-Namine..."came a breaking voice

Her eyes widened as she whirled towards the door

"_Ven_?"

* * *

**ANNNNNNNND/**

**chappie 5 ^_^ and with a little cliffhanger,gotta love those xD**

**Poor Ven...Sora is up to no good.**

**I haven't decided on the official pairing for this story but trust me,there will be plenty of Fluff on both sides**

**SoraxNamine fluff and VenxNamine fluff**

**plz Read and Review**

**xoxoxox  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Ven had tears rolling down his cheeks as he ran back out the door,Namine started to run after him but was grabbed again.

She growled at Sora"get off of me!you've done enough damage already!"she screamed and ran after Ven.

Sora frowned*_Namine...I want to be with you_* he sighed and walked out the door.

Namine was frantically looking for Ven all over*_oh Ven!where are you_* she turned a corner and saw Xion walking out."Xion!"she called

The black haired girl turned"oh hey Namine."

"have you seen Ven?did he come this way?"

Xion shook her head"I don't know really,I just came out of a classroom,he might have."

Namine sighed sadly and glared at the ground"I-I see." Xion put a hand on her shoulder"are you okay?"

the blonde shook her head"no...something awful just happened."

"what?"

Namine shook her head"I'm sorry Xion but I can't tell you right now,I have to find Ven!it's important." with that she rushed past Xion out the door.

Her eyes darted back and forth outside,no luck yet*_god Ven please_!*she felt tears coming*_no!now is NOT the time to cry!_*

"Namine?"

She whirled around,saw Roxas standing beside her"oh! Roxas have you seen Ven?"

Roxas shook his head"no I haven't,why?"

Namine sighed*_damn!_* "I just need to find him..."she trailed off and looked at the ground.

Roxas raised an eyebrow"did something happen between you two or something?"

"yes."she whispered

Roxas put a hand on her arm"well what is it?"

Namine sniffed and stared at her feet"I can't tell you." Roxas growled"since when have you not been able to tell me something Namine?"

she glared at him"Roxas! this is personal so just bud out!"she yelled

His angry expression dropped and was replaced with sadness"oh..."

Namine whimpered"I'm sorry Roxas...I just don't have time for this!"

She ran past him continuing her search for Ven.

* * *

It was the end of the day and still no sign of Ven,he didn't show up to his classes or anything,which only made Namine even more worried.

Namine walked outside to the parking lot and saw Ven's car,she gasped and ran towards it,peeking inside for the blonde boy.

nothing,she sighed and ruffled her hair annoyed.

Namine's head shot up as she thought about a place Ven would be,The Paopu Cafe!

she immediately got in her car and drove off, almost got a ticket for speeding but she didn't care.

Namine parked her car and ran into the cafe,her eyes scanning the room all over.

finally she spotted him,He was sitting with his back to her,with his head on the table.

Namine felt guilty as soon as she saw him,she took a deep breath then walked over,He hasn't noticed her yet,so she sat down quietly

Ven jerked his head up and his eyes widened,Namine smiled at him sadly"Ven,please let me explain what you really saw."she began

he looked down at the table"I know what I saw."

Namine shook her head"no you don't... Sora forced himself on me again!it wasn't what it looked like at all."

Ven said nothing,Namine felt a tear running down her cheek as she shook her head"Ven!please... I-I would never kiss Sora." she sniffed"you have to believe me."

he finally looked at her,Namine had a pleading gaze,Ven's face softened "a-are you telling me the truth?"

Namine whimpered as she grabbed his hand"Ven,I wouldn't lie to you,never!"

She looked at him to see a smile forming on his lips,Namine shrieked slightly with happiness and threw her arms around him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist as she took a step back,she looked into his eyes and kissed him.

Ven pulled her closer and rubbed her cheek"Nami..I-I shouldn't have believed it."

Namine smiled at him and stroked his hair"it's okay,it probably looked like what you thought."

He stood up and grabbed her hand"can we go to your apartment?"

she blushed slighty"sure,let's go."

They walked hand in hand out of the cafe and went in Namine's car to her apartment.

* * *

They arrived at Namine's apartment a few mintues later,Namine shyly unlocked the door and let Ven inside.

He smiled as he looked around at the place,looking at her things,she blushed"sorry it's a bit of a mess."

Ven laughed softly and kissed her hand"it's fine Nami,it hardly looks messy."

she smiled at him and walked into the kitchen"you want anything to drink?"

he shook his head"no thank you,I'm fine."Namine giggled as she grabbed herself a soda

They sat down on her couch and talked about various things,like classes,life,and family.

Namine placed her hand on his and looked him in the eyes"Ven,I'm glad you let me explain,it hurt me when I saw you hurt."she said softly

he put a finger under her chin"I noticed"he leaned in to kiss her,she closed her eyes and savored this moment,she wrapped her arms around him.

Ven deepened the kiss,laying her on the couch softly,Namine shyly let out a moan,He chuckled softly and raised himself up to look at her,she blushed"I'm sorry you heard that."

He shook his head and kissed her again,sneaking his tongue in her mouth,he caressed her body,she moaned again louder this time.

she rubbed her body against his and kissed his neck,Ven closed his eyes and sighed in contentment"Nami"he breathed in her ear

Namine shivered and glanced at him"you okay?"she said in between pants.

He nodded and layed on her,cuddling against her chest,Namine gasped and blushed"a-are you sure your okay Ven?"

Ven smiled and looked at her"yeah,it's just...this is my first time kissing a girl like this."he blushed

Namine giggled"aww Ven!"she wrapped her arms around him"it's okay,you don't have to be embarrassed,not in front of me."

He groaned and leaned against her"I want you Nami...but I think it's too soon for that."

she blushed"me too"she whispered,kissing his lips"but your right,it's too soon for that,we can wait."

Ven smiled against her lips and caressed her body with his,Namine moaned and arched her back slightly"Ven... please don't tempt me."she blushed

he laughed and kissed her nose"Sorry Nami."

Namine smirked and flipped him over so she was on top,Ven's eyes widened"Nami..w-what are you doing?"

she giggled"oh nothing"she rubbed her breasts against him to tease him,like he did her

Ven groaned"Nami..."

Namine looked at him innocently"yes Ven?"she whispered

he pulled her down and kissed her roughly,Namine moaned and kissed him back just as roughly

They continued kissing and touching a good 10 minutes that is until...

*_ring ring_*

Namine sighed against his lips,as she got off him to answer her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Namine"said Xion

Namine rolled her eyes and sighed"hey Xion,what's up?"

Ven took a deep breath as he sat up,trying to regain himself.

"well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out,I'm bored."replied Xion

Namine blushed as she glanced at Ven"I can't I'm busy with... cleaning."

"can't you do that later?"

Namine laughed"nope,it can't wait,I'm such a neat freak it has to be done now."

"oookay then,I'll just see you later."

Namine smiled"yeah see you."she hung up.

she turned around and blushed as Ven walked over and embraced her

Namine wrapped her arms around him"sorry for the interruption."

he chuckled"it's okay Nami,besides we were getting out of control anyway."

she blushed"yeah I guess so."

Ven kissed her forehead then lips"well I should go,I actually have to go get the classwork I missed."

Namine giggled"yeah since you missed all your classes"she paused"but that I don't blame you."

he blushed as she walked him to the door"well it won't be happening again."he assured her

she nodded and kissed his lips and gazed at him"I love you."she whispered

Ven's eyes widened as he heard those three words and smiled"I love you too Nami."

Namine smiled and waved as he walked out the door,Namine smiled and leaned against the door.

Never feeling happier then this moment.

* * *

**ANNNNNNNND:**

**I totally couldn't let Sora have his way xD at least not yet.**

**major VenxNamine fluff in his chapter,I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Sora is being a major jerk in the beginning,which was part of my plan.**

**This is a love triangle story after all,we have to give Sora some time xD**

**please Read and Review and you get a Ven cookie**

**xoxoxoxo  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Namine and Xion were strolling through the mall,Namine was telling Xion all of what Sora did to her and Ven,about how it almost ruined them.

Xion growled"I can't believe he would do that." Namine sighed"I know,why does he always try to hurt me and Ven?"

"because he likes you."

Namine halted in her tracks and stared at her"what?"

Xion chuckled as they sat down at the food court"he likes you Namine and he doesn't want Ven to have you."

The blonde paused before taking a sip of her drink"oh I see..."

Xion sighed and looked at her"look,I know my brother comes off as a asshole...but he's not always like that and he does seem to really like you."

Namine sighed"if he did,he wouldn't be trying to ruin what I have with Ven."

"trust me on this,Sora does like you...what exactly are you and Ven anyway? I mean are you two a couple or ...?"

Namine blushed and pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes"um I guess we are,we haven't really talked about it."

Xion giggled"well,if you ARE a couple,try not to show it in front of Sora."

putting down her drink Namine sighed softly"I honestly don't know if we're dating or not,all we've done so far is hang out and kiss."she blushed

Xion raised her eyebrows"I see and didn't my brother ALSO kiss you? on your first day."

Namine almost choked on her french fry*_cough cough_*"what?"she asked meekly

The black haired girl giggled at Namine's reaction"tell me,did you like the kiss?"

"why would I like it when it was forced?"Namine glared

Xion smiled slightly"look,I'm not taking my brother's side but at least let him be friends with you,He does seem to really care about you."

Namine sighed and rolled her blue eyes"fine...I'll let him be my friend."

"that's all I ask,although if you two end up together,I wouldn't mind some nieces and nephews."

Namine's eyes widened"Xion!"

Xion burst out laughing"I'm sorry,you should have seen your face!"

Namine crossed her arms and pouted at her.

* * *

Later that day at Namine's apartment,she was shifting through some various unpacked boxes,she sighed and closed them,finding nothing useful,Namine walked into the living room just as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"H-hey Namine."

Namine's eyes widened at who it was"Sora?"

"yeah...uh I hope it's okay I called."

Namine blushed slightly without realizing it"it's fine,but how did you get my number?"

He chuckled nervously"Roxas gave it to me."

"Roxas gave you my number?why didn't you ask Xion."

"because she wouldn't give it to me,she said I had to work for what I wanted,whatever that means."

Namine giggled softly"I see."

"Namine?"

"yes Sora?"

he paused... "um I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to the movies with me?just as friends,I promise."

Namine blushed again and shook her head "t-that sounds like fun."

"really?"she could hear him shouting yes! in the background

"yes Sora,I will go to the movies with you."she blushed again and cursed herself silently

"thats great to hear!so uh want me to pick you up or just meet at the cinema?

"I'll meet you there."

"alright!so meet you there around 6:00 tonight okay?"

"okay,see you then."

"bye Namine and thanks."

she blushed as she hung up*_ugh why the hell is she blushing_* she shook her head of those thoughts and went to take a quick shower.

* * *

At 6:00 on the dot,Namine arrived at the cinema,she was wearing jeans and a pink halter top,she glanced around for Sora,she saw him waiting by his car.

her breath caught in her throat as she looked him,He was wearing a blue tank top,which showed off his muscles and jeans.

*_oh my god,stop staring Namine!_*she scolded herself,taking a deep calming breath she walked over to him.

"Hi Sora."

Sora smiled,not a cocky smile this time"hey Namine."his eyes roamed her up and down"you look good."

Namine blushed slightly"um thank you...so what movie are we going to see?"

He pulled two tickets out his jeans pocket and handed on to her,smiling she glanced at her ticket: _Left 4 Dead_

Namine shivered"is this a horror movie?"

Sora chuckled"yeah but don't worry,it's not that scary."he put a hand on her shoulder and lead her to the doors.

Sora paid for their popcorn and drinks,Namine smiled"you didn't have to pay for everything Sora."

he smiled at her"no worries besides it's the least I could do for you,since I caused you so much trouble."

Namine's eyes softend as she gave Sora a tender smile"thank you." and she meant it.

* * *

During the movie:

"ahh!"shrieked Namine as she buried her face in Sora's shoulder,the movie was scary to Namine but Sora seemed immune.

she glanced at him"sorry that I'm holding on to you like this."she blushed,good thing the place was dark.

Sora chuckled"it's okay,you can do it as long as you want."

Namine felt herself scoot closer to him,she found that he was so warm and he smelled good,he smelled like the ocean,she buried her face in his neck,inhaling his scent.

she froze,she pulled back*_oh god!what was I doing!_*

Sora squeezed her hand softly"you okay?"

Namine cleared her throat"yeah,I'm fine."she laughed nervously

around 8:00 the movie ended and Sora and Namine walked out,Namine shivered as Sora's warmness had left her when she had pulled away from him.

Sora smiled at her"I had a lot of fun."

she blushed slightly"me too."

Sora stepped closer to her,Namine's heart stopped when he pulled a stand of her behind her ear"you okay?,you look a little red."

*_oh my god!he noticed_* Namine giggled nervously"no,I'm fine,it was just a little hot in there."she wrapped her arms around herself trying to keep warm.

He chuckled"then why are you shivering?"

before she could reply,Sora pulled her against him softly and wrapped his arms around her

Namine felt his body heat and blushed"uh S-Sora?"

Sora rubbed her hair softly"it's okay,just lean into me and warm up."

she felt like her face was crimson red,so she buried her face into his warmth.

They stayed like that for a few minutes,Namine was glad he couldn't see her face,since she was sure she was blushing so much.

Sora pulled away but kept his hands on her shoulders,he titled his head to look at her"better?"

Namine wanted more warmth,since it left once he pulled her away but she shook her head at the thought"yeah,that helped."

he smiled and leaned his forehead on hers,his lips hovering a few inches from hers"I'm glad."he whispered

she felt her face go red again*_oh god,is...is he going to kiss me_?*

Sora pulled his head away and placed his arm around her shoulders"come on,I'll take you home."he showed her to his car.

* * *

a few mintues later,they arrived at her apartment.

Sora opened the car door for her,she smiled as he helped her out,Sora walked her to her door,she turned to face him"you know,your very different then how your always acting."

he blushed"well I act differently in front of everyone else,but when I'm in the company of someone I really care for,I be myself."he spoke as he looked her her.

Namine felt a shiver up her spine"w-well I think I like this Sora better,the sweet one."she smiled at him

Sora smiled at her"I'm glad you have me a chance to prove,I'm not the jerk you think I am."

her eyes softened and she wrapped him in a hug,welcoming his warmth"I'm glad you proved it."she whispered

Sora wrapped his arms around her tightly,smelling her perfume,she smelled like strawberry's

Namine pulled away and smiled"good night Sora,thank you for the wounderful time."

he blushed slightly"your welcome and thank you for coming with me."

she smiled and waved she entered her apartment,she sighed and leaned against it

maybe Sora wasn't so bad afterall.

* * *

**A/N**

**major SoraxNamine fluff in this chapter:) I wanted to show Sora's sweet side,and it looks like he impressed Namine.**

**so lovely readers,please tell me which you'd rather have Namine with: Sora or Ven?**

**I'm still trying to decide who she'll choose in the end. but that's very far off,so both boys have a chance to prove which one really cares for her.**

**please Read and Review:)**

**xoxoxo  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Namine yawned as she walked to the school on Monday,she hated Mondays,no matter what she was always still tired,Namine sat on the stone bench and took out her sketch book.

she smiled as she started to draw,sketching was Namine's favorite past time,she ignored the obnoxious yells from the jocks as they ran with a football somewhere behind her.

when she drew,it took her away from the world and into her own little world,perhaps that was what she loved about drawing,she gazed at her now finished picture,it was a picture of Ven,smiling gently and warmly back at her.

she felt her cheeks warm as thoughts of him flooded her mind,she wondered if she really was falling for him,Ven was always so nice to her and treated her so kindly,plus he was soo cute.

Namine giggled to herself as she closed her sketch book"Nami."called a voice,Namine looked up and saw Ven running towards her,she smiled and felt those butterflys again as she ran to hug him.

Ven wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head,she smiled and welcomed his warm and caring embrace.

"Hey Ven."she smiled at him

He pulled away and kissed her lips,she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the small but wonderful kiss.

Ven gazed into her eyes and smiled at her,resting his forehead against hers"I missed you."

she blushed and looked into his beautiful blue eyes"I-I missed you too."

He took her hand in his as they strolled into the school together,their hangs swinging side by side,Namine giggled at how corny this looked.

Ven smiled at her"what's so funny Nami?"

she blushed"nothing."

He shrugged as they continued walking down the hall

"so what did you do this weekend?"he shyly asked

Namine's smile dropped as she thought about her weekend,her and Sora hanging out together,actually having fun,she immediately felt the guilt wash over her and she couldn't lie to Ven.

"I uh...I was hanging out with Sora."she said slowly

Ven stopped abruptly and looked at her,his smile gone"w-what?"

Namine shook her head and took both his hands and offered him a smile"it's okay though,nothing happened between us."

his blue eyes just stared at the floor,Namine started feeling nervous"Ven,nothing happened,please believe me."

Ven slowly looked at her"I do."he whispered

she frowned"then why are you avoiding looking at me?"

his lips trembled as he spoke"I...I feel like you like him more then me."

Namine's eyes softened as she brought her hands to his cheeks and smiled at him"Ven,Sora is nothing compared to you,your such a great guy and Sora well I don't really know what to think of him."

Ven laughed slightly at that,she smiled"see?your far more important to me then him." Ven wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her full on the lips

her eyes widened in surprise but relaxed and wrapped her arms around him.

Ven groaned against her lips as she sneaked her tongue in his mouth"Nami"

she smirked as she pulled away to look at him"yes Ven?"

he pouted"your trying to seduce me."

Namine blushed and giggled"so what if I am?"

Ven blushed as he kissed her lips once more before pulling away"you know it drives me crazy."

she smiled"that's why it's so fun babe."

he laughed and playfully slapped her butt,Namine shrieked in surprise"Ven!"

It was his turn to smirk as he ran ahead of her laughing,Namine growled and chased after him.

* * *

Sora had seen the whole scene between Namine and Ven,he frowned*_why doesn't she act that way with me_*

he looked behind him and saw Roxas walking this way,he smirked_*maybe I can find a weakness if I talk to his brother_*

Roxas was walking by Sora and he stuck his foot out,making Roxas trip,books scattered on the floor,Roxas groaned and glared at Sora,who tried to look innocent.

"what the hell was that for?"he growled

Sora looked around"you talking to me?"

Roxas glared and scooped up his books"whatever asshole."

Sora smirked and said casually before Roxas had walked too far away"so Rox,tell me,how was Namine in bed?"

The blond stopped and dropped his books in shock and whirled around"w-what?"

Sora chuckled"I know, you and her did it,I heard it from my sister."

Roxas glared at him"why the hell do you wanna know."

"why else of course,I plan on getting some of that and I wanna know if she's worth the time."

Roxas growled and stomped over to Sora and punched him square in the jaw,Sora stumbled back,his mouth bleeding

the blond boy grabbed him by the collar of his shirt"you better leave her alone if you know what's good for you!"

Sora's eyes widened as Roxas dropped him

Roxas crossed his arms"besides Namine isn't like that!she's not one of those easy sluts you parade around!"

Sora could only cough and watch as Roxas picked up his books and walked away,Sora groaned as the fight had caused everyone's eyes on him.

* * *

Namine giggled as Ven fed her,Xion rolled her eyes"come on you guys!I'm trying to eat and actually keep it down."

Ven smiled and winked at Namine,who blushed and looked at Xion"Sorry Xion."

Xions shrugged"so anyway as I was saying,Mr Kaine better get a new hair piece or at least get a wig,otherwise he's never going to get a woman."

Namine shook her head at Xion,making fun of one of their professors,she shyly,under the table played footsie with Ven,he blushed and rubbed his foot back against hers.

Xion sipped her water and glanced towards the school entrance,she saw Roxas running towards them,she frowned in confusion"uh Namine?"

"yeah?"said the blond who was holding Ven's hand,stroking it.

Xion looked at her and rolled her eyes and the corniness"looks like your ex is headed this way."

Namine gasped as Roxas came up to her,he looked like he was pissed and was out of breath"Roxas...are you okay?"

He sighed"can I talk to you Namine?in private."

she glanced at Ven,who smiled letting her know it was okay,she smiled as she stood up"sure you can,I'll be back you guys."

Roxas took her hand and lead her away,Xion glanced at Ven and raised an eyebrow"you sure your okay with that?"

Ven looked at them"yeah,besides I know they have a history together."

she shrugged and continued eating.

* * *

Roxas led Namine to the school courtyard and sat down on a bench,he stared at the ground,Namine looked at him confused and touched his shoulder"Roxas..what's going on?"

he looked at her and took her hand,stroking his fingers over hers,he finally met her eyes"I want you to stay away from Sora."

She frowned"w-why?"

Roxas took a deep breath before answering"because he only wants you for sex."

Namine raised an eyebrow"if you think so then why did you give him my phone number?"

he swore under his breath"that was a huge mistake and at the time,I thought he was a okay guy."

she looked over at the Jock table,sure enough Sora was there,clowning around with his jock buddies,she frowned and gazed back at Roxas"are you telling me the truth?"

Roxas gave her a hurt look"since when have I ever lied to you Namine?"

she flinched and raised her hands in defense"your right,I'm sorry."

he mumbled something,it sounded like"thats okay..."

Namine glanced at him"I-I only asked because,well he was very nice to me,when we hung out this weekend."

Roxas shrugged"well either,he's pretending or he's really that nice but I don't trust the guy."

she sighed"right now,neither do I."

Namine held Roxas's hand and smiled"thank you,for letting me know."

he smiled slightly back"well I-I couldn't let him do that to you,he asked me how you were in bed and said he was planning on getting some."

Her eyes widened"he said that?"

Roxas nodded slowly and glared at Sora across the campus,Namine growled"I can't believe that asshole!"

he patted her head"I know,so just be careful okay?try to stay away from him."

Namine glared at Sora"oh I will!that asshole better not come near me."

* * *

It was after classes and Namine was waiting for Ven to come out,she glanced at her watch and sighed*_hurry Ven,I don't want to be left alone too long_*

"Hey Namine."

she groaned,she knew exactly who that was,she turned her head and saw Sora walking to her,she glared at him"what do you want?"

He frowned"whoa,relax,what's up with you?"

Namine rolled her eyes"I don't want to talk to you."

she stood up and away from him,glancing towards the entrance for Ven,Sora noticed and raised an eyebrow"did he ditch you or something?"

Namine growled at him"for your information,he stayed after to get math help and I'm waiting for him."

she sighed,she couldn't take this anymore,she started heading to the entrance,Sora blocked her way"Nami,don't ditch me like this."he whispered

Namine frowned at him"just leave me alone Sora!your not the guy I thought you were!"

It was his turn to frown"what are you talking about?"

she rolled her eyes"I know you only want me for Sex!"she yelled

Sora's eyes widened"wha?"

Namine smacked him with her bag"get away from me!"she shrieked as he came closer

"Namine...I may have desires for you but thats not all I want from you,I see Roxas spoke to you."he said

she crossed her arms"yes he did and thank god!I was a fool for believing you were actually a nice guy!."

Sora sighed"I am a nice guy."

Namine laughed"yeah right!"

"Namine...I-"

The doors to the school opened,Namine sighed in relief as she ran up to Ven.

Sora frowned and glared at Ven,who glared back,Sora shook his head and walked way,getting in his car.

Ven looked at Namine"are you okay?he didn't hurt you did he?"

she smiled and nodded"I'm fine,just mad at his antics,can we just get out of here?"

he nodded and took her hand"come on."he smiled as they ran to his car.

* * *

**A/N **

**okay I know your probably confused on the whole Sora's attitude thing,so let me explain,you know how some guys act a certain way in public but when he's with the girl he likes,he's different? well that's the case with Sora. he thinks he needs to act a certain way in public but when he's with Namine,he's a completely different person :P**

**and yay for Roxas punching some sense into Sora lolz**

**and Ven *sigh* so cute and sweet as always,you gotta love that in a guy (I know I do!)**

**anyway please Read and Review:)**

**xoxoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

Namine made her way through the circle of the girls to the message board, the Cheerleading results were posted.

she scanned the list for her name and there is was,she made it!Namine felt proud of herself,cheerleading seemed fun and all,so she was glad.

"ahhh!we made it!"shrieked a blond girl,who hugged a brunette girl,Namine giggled at how excited these girls were.

The brunette smiled"we sure did Rikku!"

The blond,who Namine supposed was "Rikku" jumped up and down"I gotta go tell gippal!see you later Yunie!"

"see you Rikku!"the brunette then turned her eyes to Namine,who smiled

The brunette walked up to her and smiled back"Hello,I do believe we haven't met,I'm Yuna."she held out her hand to Namine

Namine smiled and shook her hand"it's nice to meet you,I'm Namine."

Yuna smiled and glanced at the board"so I assume you made the cheerleading squad?"

Namine nodded"yup,I did." Yuna giggled"thats great then!me and my cousin Rikku made it as well."

Yuna and Namine made their way back through the crowd,talking about random things,they decided to sit on a bench and talk more

Namine glanced at her curiously"so what year are you in?you look a bit older then me."

Yuna smiled"I'm in my last year here."

Namine frowned"well that's not fair,I just met you."she pouted

Yuna giggled"don't worry,we can still be friends,even after I leave."

Namine smiled "you know,I think your the nicest girl I've met here,besides Xion of course."

Yuna's eyes widened"did you say Xion?Xion Kingsly?"

Namine nodded and wondered how Yuna knew her

Yuna looked around"hmm I wonder if he's here then."

That perked Namine's interest"He?"

Yuna giggled and shook her head"oh it's nothing."

Namine pouted,she wanted to know just who "He" thoughts were interrupted when Sora made his way on the campus

the blond palmed her forehead"oh no."she grumbled

Yuna glanced at her"what's wrong Namine?"

Namine groaned again and nodded her head towards Sora's direction"it's him."

Yuna's bi-colored eyes widened"Sora!"she cried

Namine's head shot up"what? you know him?"

The brunette ran over to Sora and pulled him in a hug,suprising him and Namine,who's jaw dropped in shock

"uh hey there Yuna."Sora replied nervously

Yuna pulled away"how you been?"

Sora rubbed the back of his neck"alright,and you?"

she smiled"I'm good,I just made the cheerleading squad."

Namine walked to them,glancing curiously between them"uh Yuna?how exactly do you know him?"

Sora was about to stutter a reply but Yuna interrupted him"oh we use to date."

Namine's jaw dropped again"say what?"

Yuna smiled"yep,we use to date but now we're just good friends."

Sora nodded slowly and glanced at Namine carefully

she looked like she was going to faint,she shook her head"oh I see."

Namine couldn't help with worry about what just overcame her,it's like she felt jealous but that couldn't be,she didn't have feelings for Sora,none at all

_or did she?_

she shook her head again at the thought and turned her head towards Yuna,who patted Sora on the head"well it was good to see you Sora,I haven't seen you in so long."

Sora smiled "yeah,it was good to see you again too Yuna."

Namine felt the jealousy coming again but shook it off"uh Yuna,c-can I talk to you?

Yuna looked at her"oh sure Namine."

Namine pulled her away from Sora and back over to the bench"okay so spill,how can you date a guy like him?"she asked in disgust

Yuna looked at her with a strange look"what's so bad about Sora?he's the nicest guy I ever dated."

Namine's jaw dropped again"what?but he's nothing but a pig!he always treats me like a sex object."

Yuna giggled"you have to know,he acts that way in public,but when he's with a girl,it's different."

Namine shook her head"I can't believe he's after me,I'm not exactly available."

"you mean,he wants to ask you out?"Yuna asked in suprise

"yeah."Namine muttered

"well he must really like you if he's been playing the pervert again."

Namine's head shot up"again?did he do it to you too?"

Yuna nodded"yeah but he's a really sweet guy,once you get to know him."

Namine glanced over at Sora,who looked back at her and smiled,she blushed when they're eyes met,she quickly looked away

"once you get to know him huh."she whispered

Yuna smiled and patted Namine's shoulder"trust me,he's worth it."

Namine looked down at her folded hands in her lap"it's not that easy though,I already have someone I like."

"but do you like Sora too?"Yuna asked

"I-I don't know what I feel for him,he drives me crazy."

Yuna giggled"yeah,he tends to have that effect on people."

Namine sighed"he told a friend of mine,that he wanted me for sex,I can't be interested in him if that's all he wants."

"Sora isn't like that at all,he just says that stuff to get attention and the approval of his football buddies,plus Sora's a virgin."

now that shocked Namine"he is?"

Yuna nodded"he said he was waiting for the right girl to come along but to his friends,it's a different story."

Namine glanced at Sora again"so that whole pervert thing...is just an act."

"yeah,basically."

* * *

Namine was sitting with Ven on his car's hood later that day,Namine felt weird about Sora now,she didn't know what to think of him,well at least that pervert thing of his is an act.

Ven stroked her hair as Namine sat in between his legs,he kissed her head"something wrong Nami?"

she smiled softly at him and pecked him on the lips"no nothings wrong Ven."

He trailed his fingers down her arm softly then wrapped them around her waist,Namine giggled and kissed his lips

Ven pulled her closer to him,kissing her non stop

"mmmm Ven."she moaned into his lips as he deepened the kiss

Ven pushed her down on the car and kissed her neck,Namine smiled and giggled,her neck was her ticklish spot

he ran his hand on her leg,roaming up to her thigh,she gasped"Ven!"

He chuckled and kissed her lips"just playing with you Nami,I know we're both not ready yet."

Namine kissed his nose"and we're in public right now,not exactly the place I want it to happen."she giggled to herself

Ven pulled her in for another kiss,he deepened it,Namine wrapped her arms around him,losing herself in this moment

"I love you."he whispered in between kisses

she blushed"I love you too."

Ven ran his hands over her breasts,Namine gasped and looked at him in shock

he smiled slyly,knowing she liked that

Namine blushed and kissed him and kissed him,passionately

"Ven.."she whispered against his lips

"Nami"he groaned in between kisses

she pulled back a little,both of them panting,she smiled and kissed him once more

Ven moaned and pulled her against his body,she stuck her tongue in his mouth

he welcomed it,He pushed her down on his car again,pushing himself against her

Namine gasped as she felt something hard against her,she smirked and kissed him more deeply

she wrapped her legs around him and rubbed against him

Ven moaned in response,she smiled and was about to kiss him again-

"whoa!get a room."a voice called

Namine and Ven quickly pulled apart and saw Xion grinning at them

Namine rolled her eyes"shut up Xion."she blushed

Ven blushed also and hid himself behind Namine.

she giggled when she knew why he had to hide

Xion tapped her hand on the car"were you two about to do it?"she raised her eyebrows

Namine blushed"no...we weren't we were just...kissing."

"riiiight."Xion smirked

Namine glared at her"you know what,I'm starting to think your more like your brother then I thought!"

Xion laughed"sadly people will agree with you on that."

she then looked at Ven,who was still sitting with Namine in front of him"why are you hiding Venny?"she smirked

Ven turned red"n-no reason."

Xion laughed"oh my...did someone's little friend there get a little too excited?"

Ven glared at her"shut up!"

Namine sighed"well I think me and Ven are going to go now,so bye Xion."

Xion's smile faded"oh my god,he is..isn't he"she smirked

Namine glared at her,Xion shrugged"oh right,I get it,it's none of my business."she backed away from the car"well see you two later."she laughed

The blonde's both sighed as she walked away,Namine smiled at him,he blushed as she looked at his pants,Namine giggled"maybe we got a little carried away."

Ven laughed softly"y-yeah I guess."

Namine pecked him on the nose"let's get out of here."

he nodded and they both got in his car and drove home.

* * *

The next day,Namine was at the store,buying some groceries

she bought some yogurt,salad stuff and some milk and juice,she walked up to pay for her stuff,she glanced behind her and saw Sora,she quickly turned around

"that will be 10.00 please."asked the cashier

Namine quickly got out 10 dollars and grabbed her bags and ran out the door before Sora could spot her

she sighed with relief as she made it out without being seen.

Namine crossed the street to get to her car when-

*_honk honk_*

Namine whirled around and gasped,a car was heading right for her,Namine tried to run but her mind froze

"Namine!"called a voice

she felt herself being pushed out of the way and landed on the sidewalk,Namine quickly looked over,she saw Ven laying there on the street

Namine screamed as she ran over to him,He was beaten up,she assumed the car hit him,she started to panic*_oh my god!_*

she looked at the driver"hey! you! call 911 now!"she yelled

tears ran down her cheeks as she ran back over to Ven"oh Ven!what were you thinking? you should have let the car hit me instead!"she cried

"Namine?"

her eyes widened,Ven had opened his eyes,he was looking at her,the pain in his eyes

"Ven!y-your going to be okay!help is on the way!"

"Nami...I-I couldn't let the car hit you...I-I love you"

Namine shook her head,not caring of the tears falling"Ven no...Don't talk like that!"

"I-Love you."he choked out

then he passed out unconscious

Namine screamed as she rested her head on him,sobbing her heart out

Sirens could be faintly heard in the distance,Namine didn't look up,she just kept sobbing.

* * *

**A/N before you VenxNamine fans kill me xD believe me,I'm NOT going to kill Ven off,this is to spice up the story**

**anyway please Read and Review:)**

**xoxoxo  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Namine sat in the waiting room,waiting for the doctors to report back to her,she kept glancing anxiously at the door,she was shaking nervously*_oh god,what if he doesn't make it_*

she shook her head"no!I will not think like that!"she shrieked

Namine felt a hand on her shoulder,she jumped and turned and saw Roxas standing behind her,she sighed"oh Roxas!"she wrapped her arms around him sobbing

He wrapped his arms around her"is he okay?"

Namine pulled back and looked down at the floor"I don't know,I'm still waiting for the doctor to come and tell me."

Roxas guided Namine back to the chairs and sat her down,Namine kept silent and still,it scared Roxas to see her like this.

"Namine...I'm scared too,but please don't get all silent on me."he begged

she lifted her gaze from the floor to Roxas"I'm sorry!"she sniffed and buried her face her hands"it's all my fault!"

Roxas lifted her chin to look at him"what do you mean?"

she whimpered silently"I-He-He saved me from a oncoming car...which he wouldn't have done if I had just moved on my own!"she sobbed,shutting her eyes.

Roxas remained silent as he watched her cry,he sighed softly"Namine,it wasn't your fault."

Namine stood up and glared at him"of course it is!how can you be so damn calm Roxas!your brother is probably dead because of me!"she yelled

He rose up and embraced her tightly,Namine's eyes widened as he spoke in her ear"it's not your fault,don't say he's dead."

Namine stood still as Roxas let her go and sat back down,she whimpered and looked towards the ER doors"what the hell is taking them so long!I need to know if he's okay!"

Roxas sighed and palmed his forehead"Namine,calm down."

she glared at him"how can you be so calm!"

"because getting upset and angry isn't going to help Ven,so shut up already!"he spat at her

Namine bowed her head and sighed"y-your right...I'm sorry."

The two sat in silence until the doctor came,Namine immediately ran over to him"Doctor...h-how is he?"

Roxas came behind her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder,The Doctor looked at him"are you family?"

Namine rolled her eyes,Roxas glared at her and looked at the doctor"yes sir,I'm his brother and she is his girlfriend."

"okay,well I have some unfortunate news."he began

*_oh god_*Namine shrieked in her head,Roxas nodded to the doctor to go on.

"Ventus is alive but he's in a coma."

"WHAT?"Namine yelled

The Doctor nodded slowly"remember though,coma patients do sometimes wake up."

Namine couldn't stand listening to the doctor ramble,she ran out the hospital doors.

Roxas's eyes widened"Namine!"he called after her,He looked toward the doctor"excuse me Doctor."

"of course."

Roxas ran out after Namine,who was standing in the pouring rain,out in the parking lot,Roxas could hear her sobbing

"Namine."he spoke softly"you can't just run out here like this,you could get sick."

"shut up Roxas!it can't be any worse then what Ven is going through!"she yelled at him,tearing pouring down her cheeks

Roxas hard gaze softened as he walked closer to her"Namine...I know this is hard but do you really think Ven wants you to do this to yourself?"

Namine whirled around to face him"there you go again!acting so damn calm!your brother is in a freaking coma!"she yelled

"you think I don't know that?just because I'm not acting like brat you think I don't care?"

she glared at him"well it's nice to know what you think of me!"

Roxas sighed and put his hands on her shoulders"I'm sorry okay...I just think we both need to calm down here,you especially."

Namine layed her head on his chest"I'm sorry Roxas!"she sobbed"I'm sorry for all I've been yelling at you tonight."

he wrapped her arms around her"it's okay,I know your upset,I am too."

she sniffed and looked up at him,his blond spikes were soaked,she giggled quietly,Roxas looked down at her"what's so funny?"

Namine smiled softly and reached up to touch his hair"your hair is so soaked."

Roxas rolled his eyes"yeah well so is yours."

he wrapped an arm around her shoulder"come on,I'm sure you want to see Ven."

she nodded and followed Roxas back inside.

* * *

Namine sat in a chair beside Ven's bed,He was just laying there,the doctors had managed to clean him up,he just had a few cuts and bruises.

she grabbed his hand softly and looked at him sadly"oh Ven...I'm so sorry...if only if I had just moved"she choked out"then you wouldn't be like this."

Namine just let her tears fall"you..you don't know how much I would give to be here instead of you...I'd rather I was in a coma or dead."

she stood up and climbed on his bed,she layed beside him and rested her head on his chest"I'm so sorry."she whispered

Namine lifted her head to look at him,she wished he would say something or move,her eyes closed as the tears fall"I love you Ven...don't ever forget that."

she fell asleep that night in the hospital in Ven's arms,she didn't want to leave.

* * *

The next morning a nurse came in the room and smiled at the sight,Namine was curled up against Ven,sleeping peacefully,The nurse walked over to the bed and shook Namine's shoulder

Namine awoke with a jerk"oh!"she gasped and looked at the nurse,she blushed"I'm sorry...I hope it was all right...I didn't want to leave-

"it's alright dear."the nurse smiled"I know what it's like to be in love."

Namine smiled slightly and slowly got off the bed and stood up as the nurse did her daily check up on Ven.

"how is he?"

The nurse gave Namine a sorry look"no change."

Namine frowned and ruffled her her and sighed"I-I see."

The nurse patted her shoulder"why don't you go home and eat something dear,it would help."

the blond girl sighed"no...I'm not hungry,but I do want to take a shower and change."

"all right then."the nurse spoke as she left the room,Namine glanced at Ven and kissed his forehead"I'll be back later Ven,I'm going to go home real quick."

Namine paused,hoping for some sort of response but none came,she whimpered and walked out in the hall,she picked up a pay phone and dialed Roxas's number

*_ring ring_*

She rolled her eyes and sighed"come on lazy ass,answer the damn phone."she mumbled

*_ring ring_*

*_ring rin_-**Hello**?

Namine growled"about time you answered the phone!"

"**well sorry,I was in the shower**."he replied

she pffft"right sorry,anyway can you come and pick me up,I want to go to my apartment and shower."

"**yeah yeah,I'm on my way**."he said

Namine smirked"thank you Roxy."

"**don't call me that**."he hung up

Namine laughed and sat down to wait for him outside.

* * *

a few months later:

Ven was still in a coma,Namine was seriously starting to doubt he would ever wake up,she sighed as she sat with Xion at lunch

"I miss him too you know."Xion spoke

Namine glanced at her"huh? oh...I know it's just everybody says that...but no one misses him like I do."

she glanced at Ven's empty seat,looking at the empty spot killed her inside

Xion looked at her"you know,my brother has been really worried about you."

Namine frowned"please Xion,do NOT bring up your brother right now,I don't want to deal with him."

"oh come on!Sora hasn't been treating you badly in public anymore,he's been very sweet you to,I've seen it.

"that's only because he knows Ven's in a coma."Namine spat"but I bet you that he's glad Ven's in a coma.

Xion sighed"Namine,give my brother some credit why don't you,he's not a total asshole,didn't Yuna tell you that too?"

Namine nodded"yes she did but she used to date him so naturally she would say that."

Silence hung in the air between the two,which was soon broken by-

"Hey ladies."

Namine rolled her eyes as Sora bounded over,he sat down next to Namine,which was Ven's seat

this caused Namine to curse him under her breath,Xion sighed"hey bro."

Sora looked at Namine"hey Namine...can I talk to you?"

Namine glanced at Xion,who smirked to herself,she stood up"oh look at the time,I have a class to go to,see you two later."Xion grabbed her bag and ran

Namine's eyes twitched in anger at Xion then at Sora,she scooted away from him"what do you want Sora?"she spat angrily

he chuckled nervously"I-I just uh wanted to know if you wanted to go out sometime?"

The blond girl glared at him and stood up"I would never go out with you!how can you even ask me that!"

Sora stood up and chased after her"come on Namine,you went out with me once and you said it wasn't so bad!."

Namine growled"we were sort of friends then!but after all the stunts you pulled,we're nothing to each other now"

he pouted"but you are something to me,Namine I really like you,doesn't that mean anything to you?"

she crossed her arms over her chest and huffed at him"honestly? no,Sora you always treat me as a sex toy!"

"b-but I haven't done that for a while now"he pouted

She rolled her eyes"oh so now I'm suppose to give you a chance?I don't think so."

Namine turned on her heel and stomped away

Sora's lips trembled as he kicked the ground*_Namine..._*

* * *

**A/N**

**bleh,I'm not happy with this chapter... but I had to get it out of the way.**

**I hate putting Ven in coma BUT I figured this would give the NaminexSora relationship time to fill out,skipping ahead a few months.**

**Also I don't plan to keep Ven in a coma but when he wakes,there will be a surprise for Namine which won't be a pleasant one.**

**I won't say anymore,you all have to wait till he wakes lolz.**

**anyway since the story is almost in the middle,I'd say I need to speed up the NaminexSora goodness,which will happen during Ven's absence.**

**please Read and Review:) as always lolz**

**xoxoxo  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Namine sat on the couch in her apartment,she didn't feel like doing much,it was hard to feel good when the guy you love is in a coma.

she sighed*_I miss Ven...so much_*

It's been at least 5 months since Ven's accident, Namine felt like she was dying,she missed him terribly

*_ring ring_*

Namine glared at the phone*_stupid phone!_* she stood up and picked up on the third ring"hello?"

"hey Namine."it was Xion

she sighed in relief"oh hey Xion,what's up?"

"not much,I was just calling to ask if you wanted to go to the movies with me,there's a new final fantasy movie playing."

Namine rolled her eyes"Xion,as much fun as that sounds,I just don't feel like it."

she heard Xion sigh in annoyance"Namine,you really need to stop moping around,that's not going to wake Ven up."

Namine growled"listen Xion,when you finally get a boyfriend then maybe you'll understand me!"

silence on Xion's end,Namine palmed her forehead"god Xion,I'm sorry...I didn't mean that-

*_Xion hangs up_*

Namine's jaw dropped*_how dare she hang up on me_!*she slammed her phone down on the hook,she crashed on her couch

things have been very bad since Ven's coma,Namine felt like her whole world was falling apart.

*_ding dong_*Namine groaned in annoynce,she stood up and slowly walked to the door,she opened it,to reveal Sora on the otherside.

her eyes widened"what the hell are you doing here?how did you know where I lived?"

Sora brushed right past her into her apartment,Namine growled and closed her door,she glared at him as he faced her.

he just looked at her with those blue eyes of his,which reminded Namine painfully of Ven's beautiful ones,she shook her head at the painful memory.

"Sora,I'm going to ask you one more time before I call the cops,what ARE you doing here?"

Sora rolled his eyes and closed the distance between them by embracing her,she froze in shock

he cupped her face and looked into her eyes"there's no need to pretend anymore Namine"he whispered

Her eyes grew big as she gasped"what? the hell are you talking about?"

The brunette boy chuckled slightly as he ran this hand down to her butt,she gasped in shock and looked up at him

Sora smirked"you don't have to pretend to not be attracted to me,I mean with Ven out of the way and all."

Namine growled and narrowed her eyes"how dare you say that you-

Sora kissed her fully on the mouth,tangling his hands in her hair,she groaned and tried to pull away"stop"she growled

he pushed her against the wall,pinning her hands up beside her head,Namine looked up in fear,he looked like he wanted to rape her

Sora pulled her dress up,Namine shrieked"Stop!" He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom

Namine screamed as he pinned her against the bed"stop it Sora!please!"she screamed

he looked down at her and smiled gently"Namine...I always get what I want,and right now I want you naked."he whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck

she screamed more and started to hit him which didn't work well because he had her hands pinned,Namine screamed as tears ran down in cheeks

"STOP PLEASE!"she yelled

Sora had stripped her of her clothes and was looking down at her body"your so beautiful."he whispered in her ear

Namine started sobbing"STOP!"

He started to take off his shirt,Namine suddenly had an idea,she kicked him off,he slammed into the wall

she shakily put on a robe and ran out the bedroom door,she ran out into the streets and sobbed"SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP!"

*_honk honk*_

Namine's eyes widened"NO!"

"NO!"she screamed as she jerked up in her bed,Namine gasped and looked around slowly,she shook her head"i-it was a dream?"she whispered

getting up quickly she ran out into the living room,Sora was no where to be found,she sighed in relief

*_ring ring_*

Namine screamed and jumped*_ugh stupid phone_* she groaned

"h-hello?"she asked

"Namine...are you okay?"

she sighed,it was just roxas"y-yeah Roxas,I'm fine,why?"

"I had this feeling like something was wrong."

Namine smiled softly,good ol roxas,he always seemed to know when something was wrong with her

"it's nothing really...I just had a bad dream."

"want me to come over?"he asked

she rubbed her eyes and sniffed"um yes actually,can you?"

Roxas chuckled"yeah,I'll on my way."

"thank you,Roxas."she whispered as he hung up

Namine sighed and went to take a shower before he showed up,normally Namine wouldn't want Roxas over here this late but because of her dream,she was afraid to be alone.

* * *

a few mintues later there was a knock at the door,Namine quickly ran to the door,she let Roxas in.

He smiled as she greeted him

"you okay?"he asked gently

Namine dropped her gaze to the ground then looked at him"no..."she whispered"I'm not."

Roxas Immediately brought her into his arms as she quietly sobbed"it's okay."he whispered

she shook her head and looked up at him"No...it's not."she sniffed"I'm really scared now."

He grabbed her chin"Namine,what happened?"

Namine turned away from him and crossed her arms"I-I had a dream...t-that Sora c-came here and r-r-raped me!"she cried

Roxas put a hand on her shoulders"it was just a dream."

she shook her head and faced him"yes but it happened at a bad time in my life,which makes it worse."

He stood silent and waited for her to continue

Namine sobbed"my boyfriend is in a coma and another guy is asking me out constantly...and the one person who is always there for me...I can't be around him!"

Roxas frowned"what are you talking about?"

she looked at him"Roxas...you look just like Ven...do you know how hard it is for me to look at you or be around you?"

he crossed his arms"so what?you saying you don't want me around you?"

Namine shook her head"that's not what I'm saying!I just mean...it's hard to look at you because you remind me so much of him."

Roxas sighed and sat on the couch,Namine stood in front of him,her hands on his shoulders"and I hate that because...right now,I really need you."

he looked at her and wrapped a arm around her waist and brought her into his arms,she buried her face in his hair,he patted her back

"it's okay Namine...I know how hard life is for you right now."

she pulled away slightly and kissed him on the lips,Roxas's eyes widened

"Namine."he whispered

Namine blushed and pulled away"I-I'm sorry...I don't know why I did that."

Roxas chuckled"your just needy right now...as much as I would love to continue that kiss,we can't since your with my brother."

she nodded"I know...I'm sorry."

He smiled"but I can hold you for the night...that's something we use to do when we were kids." Namine smiled and nodded"yes...I would like that."

she took his hand and lead him to the bed room

Roxas climbed in the bed and Namine crawled up beside him,into his arms,he smiled as he pulled the blanket over them.

"good night Namine."he kissed her head

she smiled slightly"good night."she whispered

* * *

The next morning,

Namine woke up,still in Roxas's arms,she smiled and gently got up,going to take a shower

a few minutes later she emerged from the shower,Roxas had just woken up,Namine giggled at his bed head"morning sleepy head."

he rolled his eyes"Morning."he yawned

Namine shook her head and grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom,Roxas stood up stretching"Hey Namine,I'm gonna head home now,are you going to be okay?"

she opened the door since she was fully dressed"yeah but are you sure you don't want to stay for some breakfast?"

"no thanks,I really should get going."

Namine nodded"alright." she walked him to the door"thanks again Roxas,for keeping me company last night."she hugged him

He chuckled"your welcome."he patted her head,she waved him off and shut the door.

Namine went into the kitchen and pulled out some cereal,she poured a little in a bowl and was about to eat when the phone rolled her eyes

"Hello?"

"hey Namine."

it's Xion"Hey Xion,what's up?"Namine winced remembering their last conversation in her nightmare

"ok,you might not love this idea but I was thinking you'd like to go to my parents house and swim?we have a HUGE indoor pool."

Namine thought for a minute*_hmmm I guess it could be fun_*"um okay sure."

Xion gasped"r-really? that's great!I thought for sure you'd say no."she heard Xion laugh

Namine giggled too"yeah well...I really have no other plans today."

"thats great!okay um,just pack a little bag and at 1:00 meet me at the paopu cafe."

she winced at the name of her and Ven's place"okay,see you then."

"Bye!"Xion said before she hung up

* * *

At 1:00 on the dot,Namine was at the paopu cafe,she briefly gazed at the small cafe sighing sadly*_god I miss him so much_*

*honk honk*

Namine jumped and saw Xion pull up"hey!hop in"

she smiled and quickly jumped in the car with Xion

"so how was your night?"Xion asked

"it was okay,I had a nightmare though."

"oh I'm sorry to hear was the nightmare about?"

*_oh well let's see,your brother tried to rape me_*Namine shook her head"it's nothing to worry about Xion."

Xion shrugged"well okay."

a few minutes later the car turned down a long street full of fancy houses,Namine gasped at the house they stopped at,it was a huge white house,with a huge garden and yard.

"wow Xion,your house is beautiful."

Xion smiled"yeah it's alright I suppose."

Namine blushed"I'm sorry,your probably used to people saying that."

Xion giggled"nah it's alright,come on!" she grabbed Namine's hand and lead her inside.

*_geese,my family's house was never this great_*Namine mumbled as she looked around

"Namine!"called Xion

The blond girl blushed and ran to catch up with Xion"yes?"

Xion chuckled"go get changed,the pool is right through that door."she pointed to the door at the end of the entrance hall

Namine nodded"okay,um where's the bathroom?"she blushed

"there's one upstairs on the right."

she nodded her thanks and headed upstairs,Namine saw a bunch of rooms,she finally spotted the bathroom door,it was opened,she quickly went in and changed.

a few minutes later,Namine had changed into her pink bikini,with her pink flips flops,she smiled and ran out the door,bumping into someone

"oh!I'm sorry I wasn't-she gasped

Sora looked at her, his face blushing red,Namine immediately covered her chest and blushed too

Sora quickly recovered"uh...it's okay Namine,gotta go!"he ran past her to a door at the end of the hallway

Namine stood there shocked*_wow,he didn't even hit on me_*she shrugged and walked back downstairs

Xion was in her bikini too when Namine finally joined her at the pool"hey Namine!"she waved"you look good."

Namine smiled"you too Xion"then she looked around and lowered her voice"you didn't tell me Sora was going to be here."

Xion shrugged"I didn't think it mattered anymore,Sora's over you now."

The blond gasped"huh?"

"yep,he's dating some girl named Olette now."

Namine frowned and crossed her arms"oh,I see."

Xion laughed"come on!we didn't come here to talk about boys,we came here to have fun!"she dived into the pool

Namine shrugged and performed a cannonball"whoo!"she shrieked as she hit the cold water

she gasped as the water hit her chest*_soo cold_*

Xion rose up beside her"so Namine,tell me,is Roxas single?"

Namine nodded"yep,why do you ask?"

the brunette girl blushed"well I might be interested."

Namine giggled"well go for it."

Xion gasped"you don't mind?since he's your ex and all."

"I don't mind at all,besides my romantic feelings for Roxas left a long time ago."

"okay,as long as you don't mind."

Namine smiled at her and dipped her head"go for it!"

Xion glared at her and dipped her head in the pool"payback's a bitch!"she taunted

Namine giggled and splashed her,Xion shrieked

* * *

An hour later,Namine rose out of the pool and wrapped a towel around her body,she glanced up and saw Sora walk in,with a girl

she unknowingly narrowed her eyes at the girl,Namine shook her head*_what's wrong with me? besides this is good,Sora will finally stop hitting on me_*

Xion bounded over"having fun?"she asked

Namine laughed"you know?I am,much needed fun."

but deep down Namine felt her heart sink*_Ven.._.*

she looked over at Sora,he was taking off his shirt and was now in nothing but swimming trunks*_oh god,he-he actually looks... No!don't think it Namine!_*she scolded herself

Sora gazed at Namine and smiled at her,she blushed a little and looked away,Xion saw that blush and smirked to herself

Xion got an idea,she ran over to Olette"hey Olette!let's go get everyone something to drink!"she pulled the brunette with her out of the room

Namine looked after them in confusion*_what was that about_?*

she heard a big splash and looked over,Sora had just did a big cannonball,she giggled slightly as he rose out of the water,shaking the water out of his hair.

Sora looked at Namine,their eyes met for a few minutes before he turned away and toweled his brown spikes.

Namine sighed,she couldn't stand the silence,she walked towards him nervously"s-so Sora how are you?"

he turned around,seeming surprised she had spoken to him"I'm uh alright,how about you Namine,how are you holding up?"

she pulled the towel closer to her and shivered"I'm alright too...so I see you've moved on from me."she added jokingly

Sora shook his head"I'm not."he whispered

This surprised Namine,she thought he was in love with that Olette girl,she pulled a strand of wet hair behind her ear"oh I see."

He stepped closer to her,their bodies almost touching,he looked into her eyes"Namine."he whispered

Namine felt that she couldn't look away,even though a voice was screaming in her head to"Sora."she whispered back

Sora leaned in towards her,she met him halfway,their lips almost touching-

"We're back!

Namine shrieked and accidentally slipped into the pool,Sora dived in after her

He reached her before she did the bottom,they both surfaced,Namine coughed slightly

Xion gasped"Namine!"she ran over and helped pull her out"Namine are you okay?"

Namine coughed and nodded slowly

Olette ran over to Sora"oh Sora! baby are you okay?

Namine wanted to strangle her,Sora gently pushed Olette away"come on Namine,I'll help you to the bathroom."

she blushed as he wrapped his hands around her,ushering her inside

Olette pouted,Xion just rolled her eyes at Olette.

Inside the hallway Sora turned to Namine"are you okay?"

she rolled her eyes"yes I'm fine."she walked past him headed to the bathroom

"Namine"he called

Namine sighed"what?

Sora ran up to her and kissed her on the lips,her eyes widened

this kiss was not like all the other ones he has given her,this one was sweet and had a almost innocent touch to it

she found herself kissing him back,passionately,wrapping her arms around his neck

Sora wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer,

Namine gasped and pulled away from his lips,her eyes wide"w-what just happened?"she asked breathlessy

Sora chuckled softly"we just kissed Namine and for once you kissed me back"he smiled at her

she shook her head"no..."she whispered

he frowned"what's wrong?"

Namine looked at him,he was startled to see tears in her eyes"this shouldn't have happened."she sobbed as she ran into the bathroom

Sora rubbed the back of his neck and sighed,wishing she hadn't pulled away.

* * *

**A/N**

**woo Namine actually gives into Sora's lips but you can very much see it's tearing her apart inside that she enjoyed it xD **

**hopefully you SoraxNamine fans are pleased with this chapter lolz**

**this was a long chapter to right but hey I couldn't sleep so I thought I might as well get a chappie done ^_^**

**please Read and Review**

**xoxoxox  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Namine avoided Sora for the rest of the week,she couldn't get the kiss out of her mind and she was drowning in her guilt.

*_I can't believe I kissed him back! god what was I thinking_?she shook her head in anger*_it was different then all the other kisses he's given me though,so it was kinda...nice_*

"arrrugh!why am I thinking about this!"Namine screamed

"thinking about what?"asked a voice from behind Namine,she jumped and saw Roxas there"oh...uh it's nothing."she giggled nervously

Roxas raised an eyebrow and shrugged"by the way Namine,yesterday Ven moved a couple of fingers."

Namine gasped and smiled"really?that's a good sign right?"

He nodded"yep,it means he might be waking up soon."

Namine smiled but it quickly turned into a frown when she remembered Sora and the kiss,she growled*_why did I have to kiss Sora,why?*_

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't noticed Roxas was talking again"Namine?hello anybody home?"he waved his hands in her face.

blinking she snapped out of it"oh!sorry Roxas...what were you saying?"

Roxas sighed and rubbed his temple"I was asking if you wanted to go see him today?you haven't been since last week."

Namine frowned,the guilt washing over her again*_Ven...*_ she nodded"yeah,I'll go after classes today."

"okay,how about you meet me out front and we'll go together?"

"sure sounds good."she said distracted

* * *

Namine sighed as she left her bio class,it sucked as usual but then again Namine's whole life seem to suck lately,she turned a corner and collided with someone.

"oh!I'm sorry,I wasn't watching where I was-"she looked up and saw Sora

"Hey Namine." he smiled"you seem to love bumping into me."

she rolled her eyes and picked up what he dropped,it was a party flyer"here,you dropped this."

Sora grinned and leaned in close"how about another kiss Namine?"

she glared"no thank you,I'll pass."she spat as she brushed past him

he frowned and grabbed her arm"Namine what's wrong?I thought we were finally getting somewhere,since you kissed me back."

Namine turned to glare at him"that was a mistake."she whispered"I don't know why it happened."

Sora put his hand on her shoulder"maybe it's fate."

she reluctantly looked up at him,he was smiling down at her,those blue eyes looking at her,she turned her head away"I don't think so Sora."

He gently grabbed her chin to look at him,eyes softening"why don't you let me close to you?"

Namine trembled under his touch and turned her back to him"I-I-I just can't!I'm taken."

she felt him step closer to her,he wrapped his hands around her,holding her close,Namine froze as he kissed her shoulder

"please Namine...let me into your heart."he whispered into her ear

Namine shook her head"No!Sora."she yelled as he turned her around in his arms to face him

he stroked her cheek gently"Namine,please give me a chance,don't you feel something for me?like something when we kissed?

she thought hard about that,perhaps she felt a slight something we their lips met,but she wasn't sure if it was close to what she felt when Ven kissed her.

Sora cupped her cheek"Namine."he leaned into her lips,Namine wanted to move but she couldn't,for some reason it was like she was paralyzed under his gaze.

she leaned in and met his lips,she felt a sudden rush as their lips crashed together,Namine wrapped her arms around his neck as he stuck his tongue in her mouth

*_stop!Namine!what are you doing?_*her mind screamed,Namine pulled away breathlessly,gasping for air,Sora went down to her neck,nibbling and sucking

she moaned slightly and closed her eyes*_oh my god!what am I doing?_*she shrieked

"Sora."she gasped"I-I need to-

"don't."he said as he pulled to look at her"don't run away,please."

she looked into his puppy dog blue eyes,she felt weak,not only from his gaze but from this kiss.

He buried his face in her hair as he pulled her closer"Nami."he whispered

at that name she froze again*_Ven's smiling face flash into her mind_*

Namine whimpered and pushed Sora off of her,he flashed her a hurt look

"I'm sorry...but I have t-to go now."she gave him one last look before running off down the school hallway.

* * *

Roxas was sitting on his car waiting for Namine,since they were suppose to go to the hospital together,he checked his watch,she was 15 minutes late.

He sighed as he stood up getting ready to go look for her,Roxas stopped when he saw her running down the steps,hurriedly he might add

she was panting as she finally reached him"I'm sorry Roxas.*_pant_* I-I got held up."

he chuckled"it's alright,now let's go."

They both got in his car and drove to the hospital.

Namine and Roxas walked to Ven's room when Roxas noticed something on Namine's neck"Namine,what's that on your neck?"

she frowned in confusion and then gasped,Sora must have given her a hickey,Damn him"I just have a little rash..that's all."

Roxas shrugged and opened the door to Ven's room,Namine sighed as she followed him.

Ven was still in the same condition,except for a few hand movements but other then that he remained the same,Namine sat on his bed and held his hand

"Hey Ven."she whispered,she looked at him hoping for some kind of movement,she closed her eyes hoping to stop the tears from falling"Ven...please wake up."

His hand twitched,she gasped and looked at Roxas"look!his hand twitched."

Roxas smiled"good,keep going Namine,maybe you'll wake him up."

she bit her lip,thinking of something to say"Ven...when you get better,I say that you and me go away for the weekend or something,just us."

no movement this time,Namine frowned"s-so you need to wake up so we can do these things.."she choked and held his hand tighter"I need you Ven..please wake up."

she felt like just letting all her tears out then and there but she didn't want her pain to show,she lifted his hand and kissed it.

Roxas put a hand on her shoulder"you can go get some fresh air if you need it Namine."

Maybe that's what she needed,Namine nodded"okay...I'll be back."she slowly strolled out of Ven's room.

* * *

Namine ran outside,taking a deep breath,she shivered and slumped against the outside wall,she curled up to her knees and cried

*_everything is so messed up now!and the worse part is...I think I'm starting to have feelings for Sora*_

she looked into the sky,she wished she had been hit by that car instead of Ven,he didn't deserve it!

Namine wiped away a tear and walked back inside,Roxas just walked out of Ven's room when he saw her coming back"you okay Namine?"

she nodded"I'm as okay as I can be."

Roxas wrapped his arms around her"it's okay,remember your not alone in this."

Namine smiled softly at him"thanks Roxas...I needed to hear that."

he ruffled her hair"no problem."

Namine walked towards Ven's door"I'm not done visiting him."she whispered

Roxas nodded"okay,I'll wait outside for you."

she nodded and closed the door softly behind her,she looked at Ven,he looked so peaceful*_I just want him to wake him and smile at me again*_

Namine didn't know until is very moment how much she relied on Ven,it's like he was what she needed to keep going in life,he was like her own personal sunshine.

she climbed on the bed and layed on his chest again,she sighed softly"Ven...please wake up,I love you."she lifted her head up for a response

his hand twitched again,she smiled and held his twitching hand"come on Ven,you can do it!open your eyes."she pleaded

she waited a few minutes but nothing,she sighed sadly,she reached up and kissed his lips slightly"I love you."she whispered

There was a knock at the door,Roxas stuck his head in"you ready to go?"

Namine looked at Ven"yeah I guess."

she got off the bed and blew a kiss at Ven before she and Roxas left the hospital.

* * *

The ride back to Namine's apartment was silent,Namine kept looking at the window silently

Roxas gave her a quick glance"something wrong Namine?"

she nodded"sadly there's a lot wrong."

"wanna talk about it?"

Namine smiled at Roxas"Roxas I can't tell you right now...you wouldn't understand."

"try me."he persisted

she sighed and slowly breathed deep"what would you say if I told you that...I might be interested in this other guy?"

Roxas slammed on the breaks,Namine gasped in surprise,he looked at her in anger and confusion"so what are you saying?you don't love my brother anymore?"

Namine shook her head"that's not what I mean,I love Ven,I love him so much"she paused"I just mean I MIGHT,might be having feelings for someone else."

Roxas growled slightly"how can you even have feelings for someone else if you love Ven?"

she looked down at her shaken hands"that's the thing,I don't know,I don't even know if I have feelings for him yet,I only said maybe."

He started the car again and glared at her"well let's hope you don't."

Namine sighed"I knew you wouldn't understand,you just had to yell at me."

"I'm sorry okay,it was just a big shock."

They stopped at Namine's apartment,she glanced at him"thanks for the ride,good night."she opened the door and got out

Roxas got out of his door and grabbed her arm"Namine..I'm sorry I yelled at you."

she smiled"it's alright...in a way I deserve it."

he looked at her in confusion"what do you mean?"

Namine fumbled for her keys tiredly"can we talk about that some other time,I'm really tired."

"okay,good night Namine."he said and hopped in his car

"good night."she whispered as she walked to her apartment door.

* * *

**A/N**

**As much as I wanted Ven to wake up in this chapter,I can't let that happen yet**

**The NaminexSora relationship is still building up but I will have Ven wake up soon.**

**Poor Namine she's truly torn between two guys xD**

**please Read and Review:)**

**xoxoxo  
**


	13. Chapter 13

It was a Saturday when Namine walked up to Sora's house,she was coming to talk to him about the whole kiss situation,she nervously rang the doorbell.

a few seconds later the door opened,a boy who looked very much like Sora answered it except, He had black spikey hair and yellow eyes,Namine gulped"um Hi..is Sora home?"

The boy smirked and called over his shoulder"hey bro,get your ass down here,there's a chick here to see you!."

Namine frowned,she could certainly see the family resemblance,personality wise and look-wise.

Sora came running down the steps and smiled big when he saw her"Hey Namine."

she smiled lightly"Hi Sora."

He turned to look at his brother"bye Vanitas,get lost."

The boy named Vanitas rolled his eyes"right,have fun with her." Sora glared at him and turned to face Namine"so what's up?"

Namine gulped"well I came here to talk to you."

Sora smiled"sure,what about?

"look Sora...I don't know why I let those kisses happen but it cannot happen again,understand?"she spoke in a determined tone

His eyes suddenly lost their happy glow as he looked at the ground"oh..."

Namine's eyes softened"I'm sorry Sora but I have to think of Ven...I can't betray him like this,it's not right."

Sora looked at her"you liked my kissing though Namine,you didn't stop until you thought of "Him"."

she growled"that "him" is my boyfriend! and so what if he's in a coma right now,he will wake up and when he does everything goes back to normal."

"so basically you'll be braking my heart again."

Namine rolled her eyes"oh please Sora!you can find another girl,hell you didn't even like me when we first met!you stepped on my Cinderella book!remember?"

He shook his head"I was just in a bad mood that day,I didn't even get a good look at you."

she pffted"whatever you say but the point is,you can move on,you don't even really care about me."

Sora's head shot up at that"what?how can you even-of course I care about you!I love you."

Namine looked at the ground"no you don't."

Sora folded his arms and turned away from her,his shoulders shaking,Namine wanted to comfort him in someway but-

he whirled on her"fine...go back to your boyfriend,but I can tell you something,when he turns out to not be who you think he is,don't come crawling back to me!"

Her eyes widened and she growled"how dare you!I wouldn't EVER come crawling back to you!your not half the man Ven is."she spat

Sora looked away and Namine could sworn she saw hurt in his eyes"yeah well you don't really know anything about me Namine...you won't give yourself a chance to."

He walked in his house and slammed the door,Namine frowned,that hadn't gone at all like how she hoped.

* * *

A few hours later,Namine walked into Ven's room,she crawled on his bed and layed beside him holding his hand"Ven... please wake up."

His fingers twitched slightly,Namine smiled at the tiny bit of hope the movement gave her but something was slightly different,she looked up and Ven's mouth was slightly moving

her eyes widened"Ven?c-can you hear me?"

Ven blue eyes fluttered open slowly,Namine gasped,it was the moment she was waiting for"oh! Ven!."she cried as she embraced him tightly"your finally awake!"she sobbed

she pulled back to look at him,he was looking back at her,"I'm so glad your awake!"she put a hand on his cheek

He just kept looking at her,Namine slightly frowned"Ven?can you please say something?"

Ven gazed around the room"who are you?"

Namine felt her heart drop,crushing into tiny pieces"w-what?"she whispered"you mean you don't remember me?"

He shook his head"no I don't."

*_oh my god...my own boyfriend doesn't remember me_*she tried not to burst into tears as she walked to the door"I'll be right back."

Namine ran to find a Doctor,she found him by the vending machines"Doctor!"

The Doctor looked up"yes Miss Hikairi? something wrong?

she whimpered"yes!Ven doesn't know who I am!"she shrieked

The Doctor frowned"well it's common for memory lost to happen during a head trauma."

"but will he get his memory back?ever?"she begged

"of course,it just may take a while."

Namine's heart broke all over again at those words"h-how long of a while?"

The Doctor sipped his coffee"oh I'd say at least half a year."

Her eyes widened"HALF A YEAR?"

"or a couple of months,anything's possible."

Namine slowly dragged herself back to Ven's room,he was sitting up casually looking around,Namine sighed as she sat next to him"well since you have trouble remembering me,I'm Namine,your girlfriend."

Ven's eyes widened"I have a girlfriend?"

she nodded"yes Ven,I love you and you love me."

He looked out the window,Namine hated this,he not only seemed a bit different but he was almost totally ignoring her,she put her hand on his"Ven..can you tell me what you do remember?"

his eyes reached her gaze for a minute then looked away"yeah,I remember my parents and my brother Roxas and going to college."

Namine's shoulder slumped"that's all?"she whispered

Ven nodded"yep."

*_gosh this hurts_*Namine felt a tear fall on their intertwined hands,Ven looked at her and frowned"are you crying?I-I didn't do anything to you...did I?"

Namine shook her head"you did but I know it's not your fault..."

Ven looked into her eyes"I'm sorry...I want to remember you,you do seem like the kind of girl I would have in my life."

Her lips curled up into a slight smiled"thank you Ven...that makes me feel a little better."

He brought a hand to her cheek,Namine nuzzled her face against it"Ven can I try something?"she whispered

"uh sure."

Namine slowly lean in,kissing him softly on the lips,Ven's eyes widened

after a few mintues she pulled back"I hope that might help you remember me."she rested her hand on his heart"because I know I'm in here."she looked at him

Ven looked at her and licked his lips nervously"I..."

She rested her head against his chest"please remember me."she whispered

He slowly wrapped his arms around her,Namine looked up at him in shock,He rubbed her arms slowly"this seems so familiar."he whispered

Namine smiled,maybe all hope wasn't lost,maybe he remembered stuff,bits and pieces but she could live with that,for now.

* * *

That night she returned to her apartment,she had just left the hospital,she waited there with Ven until Roxas and his parents came,she sighed and ruffled her hair

*_what a long day_*she hopped in the shower and took a nice hot one.

a few minutes later she got out and dried her hair,she looked in the mirror lost in thoughts*_I wonder how Sora's doing?wait I don't care!_*she shook her head of those thoughts

she walked in the kitchen and made some warm tea,she sat and sipped her tea in silence.

*_ring ring_*

Namine jumped as her phone startled her*_stupid phone_!*

she picked it up on the 3rd ring*Hello?

Silence at first*Namine."said a voice softly

Namine knew it was Sora but was confused as to why he would call when he was mad at her"what do you want Sora?I thought you were angry at me."

She heard him sigh*I know but...I can't get you out of my mind"

*_at least someone remembers me*_she thought sadly

"Namine...I need to see you."Sora begged

she sighed"Sora,you are aware that it's 3:00 in the morning? can't this wait till tomorrow?"

"...I guess."he slowly replied

"thank you..I'm just very tired,I had a long day,so I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"okay,bye beautiful."he said as he hanged up

Namine growled"ugh."she buried her face in her hands"I need to go to bed now."

She put her cup in the sink and went to bed,curling up in her big warm blanket.

* * *

**A/N**

**at last Ven is awake:) but poor Namine and poor Sora**

***sigh*so much drama for our beloved characters xD**

**ooh I just had to add Vanitas to this story,I love him,he's so ...evil lolz,also I'll admit it was a slight birth by sleep spoiler,telling you how Vanitas looks,but I have played and finished the JAP version so I know how he looks.**

**anyway he's a total hottie,be sure to add him to your KH hotties list gals,I know I did:)**

**okay enough fangirl squealing**

**please Read and Review:)  
**


	14. Chapter 14

"ugh I'm so late!"Namine cried as she hurriedly ran out of her apartment,down the stone steps and towards the park where she's suppose to meet Sora.

Sora sat nervously on the bench near the park entrance,his hands hidden shyly in his jeans,Namine noticed how nervous he was as she walked closer"Hi Sora."

He perked up"Hey Namine."she sat beside him on the bench and clasped her hands together"so...what did you want to see me for?

Sora chuckled nervously,his blue eyes holding hers in a loving gaze"well First I wanted to apologize for what I said to you yesterday,it was a mean thing to say."

She nodded for him to continue,He grabbed her hands in his as he spoke again"I...I didn't mean it at all."he whispers"I didn't mean to fight with you."

Namine looked into his eyes"it's a-alright Sora...in a way you were right."

"huh?"He titled his head in confusion

she sighed"well yesterday...Ven woke up."

Sora looked down sadly"oh,well that's great."

Namine knew Sora said it was great for her but she knew deep down it was killing him.

"yes..it's wonderful news but...Ven doesn't seem to...to remember me."she whispered

Sora held her hands tightly in his"I'm sorry Namine...did they say he'll get his memories back?"

she nodded"yes...it just might take a while."

"well that's great."he tried to smile"then you two will be back the way you w-were."

Namine looked down at their hands,she smiled a little"thank you Sora...I think I know what to do now."

Sora grinned"well it's the least I can do."

She gazed into his eyes"actually...you can do so much Sora."

He looked at her confused"what do you mea- Namine captured his lips before he could finish,his eyes widening

closing his arms around her,he returned the kiss softly.

Namine pulled away after a few minutes,Sora opened his eyes and stuttered"N-N-Namine...w-what was that?"

she giggled"I've decided to give you a chance Sora,I do admit that I'm attracted to you."

*_that and Ven doesn't seem to remember me,might as well try to move on*_

Sora smiled"really? she nodded,He leaned in and kissed her deeply

Namine moaned against his lips and he went down to her neck and kissed and sucked it

she closed her eyes as Sora brought her closer,He cupped her cheek"Namine"

"hmmm?"

Sora smiled"I will make you happy.I swear."

Namine wanted to believe it but Sora has proven more then once at he is capable of hurting her too.

she nodded and kissed his lips softly.

* * *

Namine brought Sora back to her apartment,she didn't want to be alone.

He sat on her couch as she got some drinks

"Namine,are you alright?"he asked

she nodded"yeah...now about the whole Ven thing...I'm not alright...I-I know it's not his fault he's forgotten me but still it hurts."

Sora's gaze softened"come here."he said softly

Namine put their sodas down and stood in front of him,He grabbed her hands"things will get better,and in the meantime you have me as your support."

she smiled and blushed slightly"okay."

Sora pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her"I mean it."he whispered,his face a few inches from hers

They both leaned in and their lips crashed together,their lips moving against each other in perfect sync.

He stuck his tongue in her mouth,she shyly let him in"god,I've been dying to kiss you like this."he whispered in between kisses

she moaned as he layed her in the couch,making the kiss more passionate,He ran his hands all down her body

"S-Sora"she breathed

"hmmm?"he mumbled as he kissed her earlobe

This caused her to moan again"I-I think this is going too fast."

He nibbled her ear this time,making her tremble,Sora pulled away slightly"don't worry...I know it's too soon for sex."He licked her neck"I just want a taste."

she moaned and rubbed her body against his,making him groan,she giggled as his piercing blue eyes looked at her"Naughty girl."

Namine smiled as she blushed,His lips crashed onto hers once more,sucking and nibbling her lips any chance he got

she ran her tongue along his lip,asking for entry,he welcomed it,his tongue dancing with hers.

"Sora"she moaned

his hands went to her breasts,she gasped in surprise,he smirked and ran a hand along her thigh

"Namine."he whispered"I want you."

she blushed and hid her face in his shoulder,his hands when to the buttons of her shirt

"Sora..."she groaned"don't"

*_ring ring_*

Namine gave Sora a small smile and ran to get the phone,Sora growled lightly and ran to the bathroom,Namine giggled and picked up the phone

"Hello?"

"Namine good your home."it was Roxas

She looked down at her shirt and fixed the buttons Sora had undone"uh yeah I am...what's up?

"I uh got a call from that Xion girl,she asked me out."

Namine smiled"oh?and what did you say?"

She heard him chuckle nervously"I uh said I would think about it."

"what's there to think about?just say yes,she likes you"Namine said as she fixed her hair in the mirror

"your right...I'll call her back and say yes."

"good for you Roxas."

He laughed"yeah I guess...oh Ven's coming home from the hospital tomorrow,which means He'll be going back to school soon."

At the mention of Ven,Namine froze"oh really?that's great."

"you okay Namine?I mean I know your sad because he doesn't remember you but he has been asking about you."

She gasped"w-what? he's been asking about me?

"yup,well I gotta go,talk to you later."

"okay...bye Roxas."she whispered as she hung up.

Sora came out of the bathroom and wrapped an arm around her waist,his chin on her shoulder"everything okay?"

she blinked coming out of her shock and turned around and kissed his lips"yep,everything's fine."

He titled his head"you sure?"

Namine smiled softly"yes Sora,I'm sure." she took his hands in hers"thanks for the makeout,I really needed it."

Sora smirked and stroked her cheek"is there anything else you need,that I can do?"

*_yeah how about turning back time to Ven's car accident so I can stop it and he won't forget me*_she thought bitterly but shook her head

"no thank you Sora,it's still too soon for that."

He pouted,She giggled"your so sexy when you pout"she whispered seductively

Sora grinned and embraced her"your sexier."

* * *

The next day,Namine strolled into the college,she warily looked around for Ven,She saw him sitting on a bench talking to Roxas.

she sighed sadly,everything was almost awkward between them now and she hated that.

"boo"

Namine jumped as she felt arms around her waist,she glared at Sora"Sora!god don't do that."she blushed

she felt him chuckle"Sorry babe,I couldn't help myself." she turned around and gasped as his lips landed on hers.

Namine couldn't believe he would kiss her like this in public,she pulled away

"what's wrong?"he frowned

she playfully glared"Sora you can't kiss me like that not public,people don't even know about us yet."

Sora grinned"no problem I can take care of this."He walked into the middle of the hallway clutching her hand

"**EXCUSE ME EVERYONE!BUT ME AND NAMINE ARE NOW DATING!SHE'S ALL MINE NOW!**"he screamed at the top of his lungs

Namine's mouth dropped wide open in shock"Sora!"she scolded"don't do that!"

"what's the big deal?everyone knows now."he grinned proudly

she sighed and walked past him"I cannot be near you now,see you later."

"wha? Namine! come back."he called after her.

* * *

Later that day,Namine was hitting under a tree on the school grounds with her sketch book.

she hadn't drawn in it in a while,she was gazing at the sketch she had drawn of Ven,he was smiling brightly back at her,like he always did.

she gently traced it with her fingers,she missed Ven very much,if only he remembered her,she sighed and closed her eyes

"Hey."

Namine jumped and looked around and saw Ven standing there,she gasped and closed her sketch book*_oh god_*

"Hi Ven."she said smiling,He looked down at her"c-can I sit here?"

her eyes widened"of course you can."she smiled at him

He sat next to her under the tree,he gazed at the sketch book"what you drawing?"

she blushed slightly"oh...I wasn't drawing I was just looking at my past drawings."

"C-can I see them?"he smiled

Namine felt her heart throb with pain,his smile brought her memories,memories she felt she had to forget.

"uh...sure I guess."she handed him the sketch book,He gently took it and flipped through it

Ven's beautiful blue eyes gleamed as he looked at each sketch"wow,your really good."

she blushed"thank you."

He then came to the sketch of him,she could sworn she saw his cheeks go red

"t-this is me?"He asked

Namine nodded"yes it's you"

Ven smiled at her as he handed it back to her"we...were really close weren't we?"

*_yes we were more then close Ven...more like soulmates_*

"yeah we were."she whispered,she clutched the sketch book to her chest tightly

"I w-want to remember you."he said

she glanced at him"y...you do?"

Ven nodded"I can feel something deep inside whenever I look at you,what we had must have been very special."

Namine smiled sadly"it was...it is."she placed her hand on his heart"Ven...you just have to look deep inside your heart...I know I'm in there."

Her eyes were begging him to remember,he placed his hand on hers that was on his heart,He looked into her eyes,He leaned in a bit

she blushed but leaned in also,their lips were just about to touch when-

"Namine!"

Namine sighed and looked up to see Sora standing there,his arms crossed

"what is it Sora?"she asked in a annoyed tone

He growled and looked at Ven,who just stared back at him,Namine sighed

Sora grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her to her feet

"ow Sora."she cried"that hurt!"

"come on,we're gonna be late for lunch babe."he said as he began to drag her away

she looked back at Ven"I'm sorry Ven!

Ven stood up"It's ok...I'll just see you later."

Namine could hear the sadness in his voice and it killed her

She pulled her arm out of Sora's grip"what the hell is wrong with you?"she spat

He frowned"what were you doing with him?

she closed her eyes and sighed"it's called having a conversation Sora,that's all."

"it better be all,because your my girl...not his anymore"

Her eyes widened"why do you get like this?not only does it sound possessive but-

"Namine,you are not to see him or speak to him anymore."he spat

"excuse me?you can't tell me what to do and may I remind you,this is the side of you I don't like!"she spat in anger

Sora just crossed his arms and stared at her"He's trying to steal you from me."

Namine rolled her eyes"no he's not! we were just talking."

"whatever Namine."he said as he brushed past her"Let's eat."

she crossed her arms and unwillingly followed him.

* * *

**A/n**

**Sora gets jealous very easily it seems lolz**

**Namine and Sora are a couple now but knowing my love for Ven x Namine it might just be for a short time xD**

**so an example I almost had Ven and Namine kiss in the chapter:) but Sora wouldn't allow it lol**

**anyway please Read and Review:)**

***throws Ven and Sora plushies to everyone***

**xoxoxo  
**


	15. Chapter 15

Namine stormed away from Sora at the end of the day,she was so furious with him,Sora quickly chased after her"Namine!wait up."

she whirled around and crossed her arms"Sora I don't want to talk to you right now! so go away."she started to turn and walk away but he grabbed her arm"what did I do?"he asked

The blond ripped of arm out of his grip glaring at him"your so rude today,I was just talking to Ven and you just HAD to get all possessive."

Sora frowned and pouted"I'm sorry okay,I don't know what happened,I just saw "him" with you and got all pissed."

Namine glared at him"so what if he was with me?I can talk to whoever I want."

He took her hands in his and kneeled down,looking up into her eyes"your right Namine...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done that."

"no you shouldn't have."she replied slowly,not quite forgiving him,pulling her hands away"and maybe I shouldn't have agreed to be your girlfriend."she spoke coldly

Sora's eyes widened and he rose up,shaking his head,panicking"No...Namine please don't say that...I swear to god I'm sorry!"he bowed to her feet.

she shook her head"I think we need some space...I won't end this but I do need some time to think."

He nodded"o-okay...just please don't leave me!"he cried,kneeling and wrapping his arms tightly around her stomach

Namine's gaze softened and stroked his spiky hair"I won't."she whispered,his grip tightened as she said that"I love you Namine."

she looked over at Ven,he was walking with Roxas,she sighed and turned back to Sora"I-I love you too Sora."

Sora smiled and stood up,kissing her deeply,she wrapped her arms around him,returning the kiss,He pulled away"well I guess I'll see you later babe."

she nodded"see you later Sora."she quickly leaned up and kissed him

"mmmm Namine."Sora moaned into her lips,she blushed and pulled away smiling

Sora chuckled"I'll call you later."he said as he ran to catch up with Riku.

* * *

Namine was walking home,slowly*_ugh me and ven almost kissed today*_

she really really really wanted to taste Ven's sweet lips again but thanks to Sora it was a no go.

"Namine!"

she turned around and saw Roxas running towards her"oh Hey Roxas,what's up?"

He was panting for air as he caught up to her"Ven wants to see you."

Namine's eyes widened"h-he wants to see me?"

"yeah,he's at my apartment and he begged me to get you."Roxas said breathlessly

"o-okay...Let's go then."

Roxas nodded and grabbed her hand,they ran to his apartment since it wasn't that far from the college.

* * *

Roxas ran up the steps to open the door,he turned to her"by the way,He's remembering stuff...little by little."

she smiled"that's great for him."

Roxas patted her head and smiled"and for you."she titled her head"what do you mean?"

he pushed her inside"wait and see."

she gasped as he pushed her inside his apartment,she glared at him"was that really necessary?

Roxas rolled his eyes"just go talk to him,he's in his room."

Namine slightly blushed"okay...where's it at?"

He pointed to the upstairs"upstairs,it's the last door down the hall." she nodded"okay."she started up the stairs,a million things crossing her mind

*_oh god...what could he want to see me about?* *It's probably nothing bad...calm yourself Namine* *right calm,I am calm*_

* * *

she took a deep breath and quietly walked up to Ven's door,she raised her hand and knocked

A few minutes later,He opened the door,Ven smiled at her"Hey Namine."he gestured for her to enter

Namine smiled back"H-Hi Ven."

Ven looked into her eyes,she blushed"you can sit down if you'd like."he offered

she gently sat on his bed,He came and sat next to her"I'm glad you came...I wanted to talk to you."

she smiled"I'm glad you wanted to see me."

He looked down at her clasped hands and shyly took one of her hands in his"I uh I'm starting to remember some stuff about us."

Namine looked into his eyes"that's good,so what are you remembering?"

"like when I first met you... when I first kissed you."he blushed at the last sentence

she felt the tears coming*_oh my gosh!he remembers_!*

Namine smiled"and what else?"

Ven looked into her eyes"I remember our first date,at that paopu cafe."

a tear rolled down her cheek and she looked down"t-that's great for you Ven..."

He gently grabbed her chin,making her face him"I also remember that I fell deeply in love with you the first time I saw you."he whispered

she smiled"the first time I asked where t-the office was.."she finished

Ven nodded"Nami."

Her eyes widened at the nickname he always called her,her heart pounding,she leaned in,he met her lips halfway

Namine felt her heart soar,this feeling she loved was back,Her Ven was back.

Ven wrapped his arms around her,bringing her closer,Namine moaned as he nibbled her lips softly

He pulled back and kissed her tears away,she smiled"oh Ven!y-your back..."she sobbed as she snuggled in his arms

stroking her hair,he sang softly to her-

_I need you tonight I need you right now I know deep within my heart It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right I really need you tonight_

_I figured out what to say to you But sometimes the words they, they come out so wrong, always they do And I know in time that you will understand That what we have is so right this time_

_And I need you tonight I need you right now I know deep within my heart It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right_

Ven kissed her lips softly,gazing into her eyes

_All those endless times we tried to make it last forever more And baby I know I need you I know deep within my heart It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right I really need you, oh_

_I need you tonight (I need you, oh I need you baby)_  
_I need you right now (It's gotta be this, it's gotta be this)_  
_I know deep within my heart No, it doesn't matter if it's wrong or it's right All I know is baby I really need you tonight_

Namine smiled and kissed his lips"t-that was beautiful Ven."

He blushed"it's all about you Nami...I can't believe I forgot about you."

she stroked his cheek"It's all right...as long as you remember now."

Ven layed his forehead on hers,She pulled away a thought crossing her mind

"Ven how did you know where I was?that day of your accident."

"I was walking back from the library...then I saw you and the c-car."he whispered his eyes glistening with tears"I-I couldn't let it hit you Nami."

She closed her eyes then opened them again,tears falling"that's what you said before you went into the coma."she whispered

Ven pulled her close and placed his chin on her head"I love you my angel."

Namine felt her heart pound again,she lifted her head and kissed his lips"I love you too."

He leaned in to kiss her again but-

*_ring ring_*

Namine jumped,it was her cell phone ringing,she sighed and pulled it out of her pocket"Hello?"

"Babe where are you?"answered Sora

Her eyes widened*_oh god,Sora_*"I'm just at the store...why do you ask?"

"well I wanted us to have dinner together tonight."

"Sora...remember I said I wanted some time to think?she reminded him

She heard him sigh"I know..I just..."

Namine glanced at Ven who looked at her in confusion"look Sora,I gotta go,I'll see you later."

"oh alright...I'll see you,I love you."

she briefly glanced at Ven"me too,bye."she hung up

Ven looked at her"that's right...you've moved on."

she held his hand"I don't know if I can say I truly moved on,your always on my mind."she whispered

He kissed her on the lips and smiled"so are you,even when I couldn't remember you."

"r-really?"Namine blushed,Ven chuckled"your so cute when you blush Nami."

she wrapped him in a tight hug"you don't know how much I missed you calling me that."

He pulled away and grinned but faded away"d-do you really love Sora?"

Namine stroked his cheek"I honestly don't know...it can't compare to what I feel for you."

*_knock knock_*

Roxas poked his head in"I'd hate to interrupt you two but Namine...Sora's here."

Her eyes widened"w-what?"she quickly ran past Roxas and down the stairs

* * *

Sure enough,Sora was standing at the front door,Namine put on a smile"Sora..what are you doing here?"

Sora raised his head,his eyes filled with anger and hurt"I could ask you the same thing babe."

she clasped her hands together,nervous"I was just hanging out with Roxas."

He looked at the ground"are you telling me the truth?"

Namine growled"of course!stop acting this way."

Roxas came down the stairs and stood beside Namine"is there a problem Sora?"

she pouted"Roxas please don't interfere."

Sora glared at Namine"you know what Namine,take your damn space..it's obvious you'd rather be with "Him"."he spat in anger

"that's not true Sora!"she yelled as he walked out the door,slamming it behind him.

Namine stood there staring at the door in shock,once again Sora was mad at her,which seems to happen a lot"Roxas...please tell Ven,I'll see him later...I have to deal with this right now."

He nodded"okay,just be careful Namine."

"I will."

* * *

she opened the door and left the apartment,she looked around the street's for Sora,she didn't see him

"ugh Sora!where did you go?"

she thought of the park and darted in that direction

Sora was sitting in the rain,on the park bench,his arms crossed,his head hanging sadly

"Sora!"

he looked up and saw Namine running to him,he looked away

she crossed her arms"Sora why did you run away like that?"

"what do you expect me to do?I just found out you were with "him."

Namine sat next to him"damn it Sora,just because I was talking to him doesn't mean anything happened."

Sora looked at her"I don't blame you though,I know I'm an asshole sometimes,but I get it from my brother Vanitas."he hanged his head in shame

"then don't be like him,be yourself."

"I don't know how to be...I've always had this image to uphold."he explained

She put a hand on his shoulder"be the sweet guy that you were when we went to the movies together."

Sora lifted his head to look at her"will that be enough for you?"

Namine nodded"yes but you also need to NOT be so controlling."

"okay"

she took his hands"so are we good?"

He grinned"yeah,I guess."

she leaned in and crashed her lips against his,Sora pulled apart and smiled at her

Namine sighed in thought,_man things are really getting complicated._

* * *

**A/N**

**okay,there was plently of SoraxNamine fluff and VenxNamine fluff**

**and yes Namine is right,things are getting really complicated xD**

**poor Nami...god I hate being torn between two guys.I was also in this kind of situation once and I hated it lolz**

**yay for Venny getting his memories of Namine back woot woot ^_^**

**please Read and Review**

**xoxoxoxo  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**a/n Just a slight warning,there's sexual content in this chappie**

* * *

Namine didn't know what to think of her current situation,First Ven finally remembers her but she also has Sora,The whole thing is making her head hurt.

"ugh,What am I going to go?"she said to herself out loud,she layed on her little couch,sighing in exasperation

_*I never should have agreed to be with Sora_* *_but then again how was I suppose to know Ven would suddenly remember me_*

Namine closed her eyes and whimpered,her hands over her head*_WHAT AM I GOING TO DO_!*

*_ding dong_*

Her head shot up*_who could that be_?*

Standing up she went to open the door,She smiled in relief,It was just Xion"Hey Xion,what's up?

Xion ran into the apartment"we need to have a serious talk."

Namine gulped"ok...have a seat."

Both girls sat on the couch,Namine nervously clasped her hands"ok Xion,what's really up?"

The black haired girl looked down at the floor"well it's about Sora."

Namine frowned in confusion"what about him?"

Xion took a deep breath then looked at the young blond"Namine if your going to break my brother's heart then please do it now before he falls deeper for you."

Namine's eyes widened"what?what are you talking about?",xion sighed"well yesterday,me,Sora and Vanitas were having a family dinner and let's just say he said that you were with Ven...is that true?"

The blond rolled her blue eyes slightly"yes I was "talking" to Ven...he finally remembers me Xion."she said the last part softly

Xion smiled"that's great Namine but don't forget your with my brother,please don't two time him."

Namine shook her head"Xion I'm not a two timer...Ven just happened to kiss me and say he loves me."

The black haired girl whistled"wow...your in some deep trouble,two guys are so in love with you...and you can't choose."

Namine nodded,Xion patted her shoulder"I'm telling the truth when I say this Nami,Sora really loves you and I know he sometimes has a rotten way of showing it."

The blond's lips perked up into an amused smile"yes that's very true."

"but he does mean well,give him a break,your his first love."

Namine put a hand to her heart thoughtfully"his first love huh."

Xion gave a nod"trust me,he's always going on about how much he loves you."

frowning Namine clasped her hands back together"why doesn't he act that way with me...then maybe I could really see how much he loves me."

"I don't know,he's always had trouble showing how much he cares."Xion replied

Namine smiled slightly and put a hand on Xions"no worries,I won't hurt him."

Xion smiled back"good,well I should get going,see ya."she headed for the door

"bye Xion."Namine called as she closed her door.

* * *

A few hours later Namine went for a stroll in the park,she hugged her arms to herself,she was cold,it was now fall here in twilight,Namine was always freezing as it was.

*_brrrrr,I should have brought my damn coat_*she thought angerily,teeth chattering

a she sat down on the bench and tried to warm up*_stupid Namine!you should have known it was going to be cold_*her inner self scolded

"Namine?what are you doing out here and without a jacket?"

she looked up and Sora was standing there in his blue hoodie

"I...I was just taking a walk."she said teeth chattering,He chuckled and pulled her to her feet"let's get you home before you freeze to death."

Sora pulled off his hoodie and pulled it gently over her,Namine looked up in surprise"but Sora...what about you?"

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder"your more important besides I'm not that cold."

Namine's eyes softened at Sora's kindness,now this was the Sora she liked,she wrapped her arms around his waist

She felt him jump in surprise but he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her as they walked back to her apartment.

* * *

When they got there,Namine turned to Sora and reached up and kissed his lips,Sora's eyes widened in surprise but he kissed back

after a few minutes they pulled away,he chuckled"okay...not that I mind but what's gotten into you?"

She blushed and shrugged"I don't know...I guess I just really like the kind Sora that's in front of me right now."

Sora smiled and leaned in closer to her"just like?"he whispered

Namine felt herself trapped in his gaze"...love."she whispered back

he crashed his lips against hers,wrapped his arms around her,she eagerly kissed him back,Sora stuck his tongue in her mouth,she groaned as their tongues battled each other

a few minutes they slowly parted for a breath,Namine panted and leaned into his embrace"Sora...your an amazing kisser."she whispered softly

He blushed"so are you Namine."he kissed her head,she looked up at him and smiled"do you want to spend the night?"

Sora's blue eyes widened,she giggled and shook her head"I just want you to hold me,can you do that?"

He smiled and stroked her cheek"of course."

Namine opened the door to her apartment and let him in.

Sora held her hands in his,his hands were so warm,Namine smiled and looked into his eyes

he kissed her softly,his hands in her hair,she bit his lower lip

he groaned and pulled away"Namine."he whined,Namine giggled"sorry Sora,now come and help me get ready for bed please."

Sora tilted his head"why would you need my help?"

she giggled and pulled him in her bedroom by the hand"help me get off your hoodie."

He slowly grabbed the bottom of the hoodie and slowly put it over Namine,after he pulled it off,Sora bent and kissed her shoulder

"Sora."she moaned and turned around in his arms"what are you doing?"

He kissed her lips,she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist,he walked over the bed as they both fell softly on it

Sora kissed her lips again then went to her jawline,Namine moaned,he then went to her neck and started sucking and licking it

she groaned"S-Sora...w-what are you doing?" Sora stopped what he was doing to look at her"warming you up Nami."

Namine felt her body shiver,He went back to sucking her neck and running his hands all over her body

she felt like she couldn't take this anymore,she sat up and slowly took off her shirt,Sora blushed slightly"are you sure Namine?"

She answered him by taking off his shirt,He gasped as she started kissed his chest"N-Namine"he groaned

Namine put a finger to his lips,silencing him"don't talk...just kiss me."she whispered

Sora claimed her lips with his own,laying on the bed on top of her,she opened her mouth to grant him access,which he took.

he took off her bra,kissing her chest,she moaned and arched her back"oh Sora."she moaned

Sora sucked on one of her breasts,she groaned and ran her fingers through his hair,He started working on the other breast

Namine ran her fingers down his back as she brought his head up and kissed his lips

He ran his tongue along her lips,he was driving her crazy,she moaned in anticipation"Sora!just take me already."she begged

Sora chuckled,he took off her pants,he then took off his jeans and his boxers,Namine's eyes widened at Sora's lower area

she blushed,He rubbed his body against hers,she stiffled a giggle as she felt something brush against her leg

but she lost all track of thought when his hands came to her breasts again and massaged them slowly and softly

Namine moaned and kisses his shoulder"oh god"she moaned

Sora kissed her stomach and down to her thighs,she ran her fingers through his hair

He slowly spread her legs,he looked at her"you ready for this Namine?"he asked huskily

she nodded vigorously"oh yes"she whispered

Sora kissed her deeply,as he slowly entered her,she gasped as he slowly began to thrust

Their tongues danced together as he thrusted,harder this time

"oh god!"Namine screamed in delight,her face hiding in his shoulder

she bucked her hips against his,He groaned"Namine"he panted

Namine smirked and kissed him deeply,he thrusted harder

"faster!"she commanded

Sora went faster,he groaned as he felt her tighten

"Sora"she moaned as he slowed down a bit,he kissed her lips

He gave one final thrust,as they both reached their climax.

Sora slowly stopped and collapsed on top of her,both panting

He kissed her forehead"y-you okay?"he asked trembling

she nodded"y-yes...god that felt good."she closed her eyes

Sora chuckled"I was that good huh."

Namine opened her eyes and poked him in the chest"shush...this is suppose to be a beautiful moment."

He winced and slowly pulled himself out of her and layed beside her,cuddling up to her,pulling the blanket over them

She wrapped the bed sheet around her body and faced him"I love you Sora."she whispered

Sora lifted his head and smiled at her"I love you too Namine."he kissed her lips

She sighed in contentment"I'm sleepy,good night."

he smiled and kissed her shoulder,holding her close"good night Nami."

* * *

The next morning,the sunlight hit Namine on her face,as she opened her eyes,she groaned and noticed someone's arms around her

she turned slightly and there was Sora,she smiled and blushed,remembering last night

*_great...just great,I had sex with Sora_*she groaned

Namine slowly wrapped the sheets around her body,trying not to wake him and stood up to take a shower

she stepped into the shower and groaned as the nice hot water hit her body,she needed a nice warm shower

Namine grabbed her favorite strawberry shampoo and started to wash her hair

After a few minutes of washing,she got out and wrapped a towel around her body and dried her hair

*knock knock*

she saw Sora peeking his head in,he smiled"morning beautiful."

Namine blushed slightly and continued drying her hair"morning Sora."

he walked in and wrapped his arms around her waist,kissing her shoulder"mmm why didn't you wake me,I would have loved a shower with you."

she shook her head and kissed lips lips"well I just figured you wanted to sleep."she said as she walked out of the bathroom,into her bedroom

Namine pulled out some new clothes for the day,Sora sat on the bed"trust me Namine,after last night,I would have loved to share the shower."

she felt her face go crimson red"um Sora...can you leave the room so I can change?"

Sora chuckled"why I know what's under there."

she wrapped her arms around herself and pouted"please"

he sighed"alright,I'll be in the living room,she nodded and waited for the door to close before pulling off the towel.

A few minutes later,Namine came out of her room,dressed in a pink top and a skirt,Sora was eating some cereal in the kitchen

she smiled"hungry?"she teased,He smirked and wrapped an arm around her waist,he leaned in close"hell yes...but not for food."

Namine blushed and pulled away"Sora!"she scolded,Sora laughed and ate his cereal

* * *

After breakfast,they sat and watched tv for a little while

she looked at Sora and leaned in head on his shoulder,he smiled and wrapped an arm around her,Namine felt happy and it scared her,she liked Sora a lot but something was missing and she didn't know what it was.

*_ring ring_*

Sora sighed,it was his cell phone"hello?

Namine looked at him curiously

"yeah...I be right there."

"who was that?"Namine asked

Sora stuffed his phone back in his pocket"oh it was Xion,she said Vanitas got thrown in jail again which means I have to go bail him out."he stood up

Namine's eyes widened"again?he's got thrown in jail before?"

He nodded and kissed her lips"I'll see you later babe."

she walked him to the door,he turned and wrapped his arms around her in a hug"I love you."

Namine smiled and hugged him back"I love you too."

Sora gave her one last smile before closing the door.

* * *

**A/N**

**okay VenxNamine fans,don't think this is the end of hope for Ven and Namine because it's not.**

**I had to deepen the relationship between Sora and Namine to make things interesting,Namine is still torn between these two**

**and as for the Sora and Namine sex scene,I bet some of you knew that was coming xD**

**please Read and Review**

**xoxoxox  
**


	17. Chapter 17

It's been at least a few weeks since Namine slept with Sora and Namine was regretting it, Namine also feels guilty for sleeping with Sora it felt like she betrayed Ven.

Namine smacked her forehead with her book"ugh I'm so stupid!"

Roxas rolled his eyes at her"Namine,stop hitting your head with the book,you might destroy your brain cells."

she glared at him"shush Roxas,I can smack myself if I want,I've made a lot of wrong choices lately."

"like what?"He asked with a raised eyebrow

*_like having Sex with Sora and agreeing to being his girlfriend in the first place*_"it's nothing."she mumbled

Roxas and Namine were in the college library studying for a big test coming in a few weeks,Namine was finding it hard to concentrate on her studies,she growled and hit her head against the table

"would you stop that?"Roxas said quietly"you'll get us kicked out of here and we BOTH need to study."

Namine rolled her eyes and opened her book"whatever Roxas,just because you don't have a life doesn't mean the rest of us don't."

"oh so you call having sex with Sora a life?"he spat back at her

Her eyes widened"w-what? h-how did you know about that?"

"Xion told me."

Namine growled"oh so now He's telling his sister about it,just great"she let her head hit the desk,hard"oww."she grumbled,rubbing her head

Roxas started copying notes"don't worry I haven't told Ven,it would really hurt him not that he needs anymore from you."

"excuse me?me and Ven aren't even together anymore...I haven't done anything to hurt him!"

"whatever"the blond boy mumbled

Namine growled"well maybe he shouldn't have forgotten me in the first place!did you even think of that?"

"it wasn't his fault he forgot you and he remembers you now."

"if you truly love someone,you shouldn't forget them no matter what."she whispered

Roxas raised an eye brow"you seem to have forgotten him fast enough."

"I didn't forget about him Roxas,he's on my mind all the time."she exclaimed

"teh...maybe you are easy as Sora thought at first."

Namine gasped,not believing Roxas just said that to her"excuse me? are you calling me a two timing slut?"

"well yeah I am."Roxas said slowly

she frowned"h-how can you say that to me?"she whispered,she started grabbing her books,she didn't want to burst into tears here

"oh come on,I wasn't serious,where are you going?"he asked as she stood up

Namine didn't answer him as she left the library,how dare Roxas say that to her!how dare he!

*_b...but maybe he's right* *no!I'm not two timing them!I'm not even dating Ven!_*

these were the thoughts running through her mind as she walked out of the school,she sat under her favorite tree,she tucked her knees close to her chest and buried her head in her arms.

"maybe I am a slut"she cried as she sobbed quietly

"Namine?"

she looked up,tears still running down her cheeks,Ven was kneeling in front of her"Nami..what's wrong?"

this only caused her to burst into tears again,she buried her face again"please Ven,go away"she whispered

Ven frowned and brought her face back up to face him"I'm not leaving you when your hurt."

she shook her head"I..."she trailed off looking at the ground

He placed her hands on his"Nami,please tell me what's wrong."

Namine whimpered,she couldn't tell him,she just couldn't,not that she slept with Sora and or what Roxas just called her

"I can't"she whispered"it's personal."

Ven looked hurt at first as he stood"oh...um ok."he said softly

Namine slowly got to her feet and looked at him"I'm sorry I can't tell you...but it's nothing you should w-worry about."

He nodded"it's fine...I understand."

Namine wanted to touch him,hold his hand,anything to comfort him but things were different now,Sora did have a claim on her now.

She crossed her arms over her chest"I really am sorry..."

Ven offered her a small smile,not his big usual cheerful one"it's okay Nami...I'll see you around I guess."

She nodded slowly"yeah..." She watched as he slowly walked towards his car,*_oh ven!_*she thought*_I'm so sorry_!*she sobbed again,burying her face in her hands

* * *

Namine returned to her apartment late that night,she had tried to get some studying done before she left the school,but she still couldn't concentrate

she dumped her back on the floor and went to the kitchen,she grabbed a glass of water and gulped it down at once

*knock knock*

she sighed as she put her glass in the sink and dragged herself to the door,she opened it and Sora walked in"Hey babe."he greeted as he kissed her forehead

"Hey Sora."she replied,He walked passed her to the kitchen and put a box on the counter"I got us a pizza."he said smiling at her

Namine smiled slightly"that was very sweet of you."

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her"I missed you."

she blushed"I missed you too."

Sora put his forehead against hers"come on,let's eat"he grinned and hopped on the chair and got two slices of pizza out

"actually Sora,I'm not really that hungry."she apologized

He frowned"why,what's wrong?"

she chuckled slightly"why do you think something's wrong?I'm just not hungry right now."

Then her stomach grumbled,Sora smiled"well it looks like your stomach says differently"

Namine blushed and sat in the chair beside him"a-alright let's eat."

After dinner,they sat and watched tv for a while,in each other's arms,Namine layed her head on Sora's shoulder"Sora?"

"hmm?"he replied

She lifted her head and clasped her hands together"d-do you think I'm a bad person?"she asked slowly

Sora frowned as he turned off the tv"what are you talking about?"

"it's just...some people have called me names."she said,looking away from him

"who?"he demanded

She shook her head"it's nothing really...I just...am I a bad person?"

He took her hands in his"Namine don't listen to those people...your NOT a bad person."

a tear fell down her cheek"really?"her voice cracked"I'm not?"

Sora kissed her lips,she wrapped her arms around his neck,pulling him closer

after a few minutes they parted,He stroked her cheek"No"he whispered"your not,in fact your one of the best people I know."

Namine crashed her lips on his,wrapping her arms around him tightly,She felt his arms wrap around her,holding her close as his tongue sneaked in her mouth

she moaned as he kissed her earlobe,she found herself smiling"Sora"she breathed

He stopped biting her ear to look at her"yes Namine?

Namine smiled"I'm...I'm glad your here with me"she lifted her hand to stroke his brown spikes"I needed some cheering up and you did just that."

Sora kissed her lips"good because I don't want my Namine to be sad."

she giggled and kissed his lips over and over

this made him smile,Namine grinned"Sora smiles."she blushed"you have such a nice smile."

"so do you."he smirked as he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

* * *

The next morning,Namine woke up in Sora's warm arms,she blushed and slipped on a robe.

she when into the kitchen and made some coffee,she sipped it and sighed*_Sora loves Sex,a lot_*she thought

that's one thing she has learned about Sora,He loves sex,she put her coffee down and went to take a shower.

a few minutes later,Namine walked into the kitchen,fully dressed,She looked around and noticed Sora wasn't up yet,she rolled her eyes and went to her bedroom

Sure enough there he is,snoring away,Namine giggled and poked his nose"Sora."she said in a singsong voice"time to wake up"

He slowly opened his eyes and yawned"morning babe."he said as he kissed her cheek

She smiled"morning,I made some coffee if you want some."she suggested,heading back to the kitchen

Sora grumbled and pulled on his boxers and followed her to the kitchen.

Namine giggled at his lazyness and ruffled his hair"poor baby,have a rough night?"

He smirked"oh yeah" she blushed and poured his coffee

"just drink your coffee stud."

"yes mam."he chuckled

Namine smiled and looked out her apartment window,it was nice and sunny,she turned when she heard Sora standing up"where are you going?"

Sora kissed her cheek"well I gotta a job interview today,don't want to be late."

she raised an eyebrow and frowned"you have a job interview this early?"

"yup,I'll see you later babe,I love you."

"love you too."she mumbled as he shut the front door,Namine rolled her eyes and put her and Sora's cups in the sink,she had a feeling Sora wasn't telling her something and it really bugged her to know what it is.

*ring ring*

Namine ran over to the phone and picked it up"Hello?"

"Nami."

her eyes widened*_Ven_*

"H-hi Ven,what's up?"

"I was wondering if I could come over to your apartment...I want to see you."he said softly

Her heart began to pound fast"y-you want to see me?"she whispered

"I do"he replied

"sure you c-can,come over."

"great!open the door."

She gasped and looked towards her door,she ran towards it her heart pounding in her ears,she opened it to reveal Ven standing there,smiling

Namine blushed and hanged up her phone"I uh didn't expect you to be here already."

Ven smiled"well ...I really wanted to see you."

she turned crimson and nodded behind her"come on in."

* * *

Namine followed Ven to her couch,she sat beside him"s-so what's up?"she asked nervously

He put his hands on hers,bringing them close to him"I know things have been weird between us since my accident."

She nodded,letting him know she was listening

"I know I forgot about you."he winced as he said that"but I want to put that all behind us,start new,because I still love you Nami...so very much."

Namine's face fell but she quickly hid it"I see..."

Ven glanced at her"I-I hope you still love me...but if you don't I understand,since you have S-Sora."

she kept her eyes on her clasped hands"Ven...I do still love you too but-

"but your with Sora."he finished for her

she nodded sadly"I'm sorry"she whispered

Ven swallowed hard and looked away"is... is it also true you had sex with him?"

Her eyes widened"h-how did you hear about that?"

"Xion."He said slowly

*_Xion,I'm going to kill her_*she shook her head"Ven...I didn't sleep with him because I love him"

"then why did you?"

Namine tried to think of a reason but she couldn't,why had she slept with him,she doesn't know"I...I don't know."she sadly admitted

Ven stood up"I think I should go,I'll see you around Nami."

she panicked"Ven! please wait,don't go like this,I don't want things to be this way between us."

He stopped and slowly turned"Nami...I don't want things to be like this either,but I can't see you two together...it hurts too much,surely you understand that?"

She nodded"I do...I just-

Ven walked to her and kissed her lips,her eyes widening,she wrapped her arms around him,letting herself have this one moment.

his kiss was passionate,really passionate,she moaned as he deepened the kiss,running his fingers up and down her arm

"Ven..."she spoke between kisses

"what Nami?"he said parting from her

she slowly opened her eyes,trying to regain her senses,she looked up at him"I..."she trailed off

He smiled gently at her"I love you so much Nami."

those were the last words she heard as he left her apartment.

* * *

**A/N**

**I know all you Ven x Nami fans are dying at this point ,I am too lolz but this is part of the story.**

**Namine is suppose to be all confused about who she really wants,and so far she's very confused**

**poor Ven...**

**please Read and Review**

**Namine:*thinks,Ven or Sora?I can't choose damn it***

**Ven:Nami...**

**Sora:*glares at Ven* back off dude**

**xoxoxoxo  
**


	18. Chapter 18

Namine practically stomped to the college on Monday,she was going to hunt Xion down for telling Ven about her and Sora's "Moment",She looked around and saw her sitting with Roxas,she narrowed her eyes

Xion and Roxas were both laughing at something,which pissed off Namine

"Xion!I need to talk to you,now!"she shouted as she stood in front of her,hands on her hips

The brunette looked up at the angry blond"what's wrong Namine?"

Namine glared at Roxas"I need to speak to her alone!"

He shrugged and kissed Xion on the cheek"see you later"

Xion blushed and waved to him,she turned to Namine"okay,what's wrong?"

The blond crossed her arms over her chest,rolling her eyes"a lot is wrong Xion...but right now,it's you."she spat

Xion's eyes widened in surprise"what?...what did I do?"

Namine laughed sarcastically"as if you didn't know...Not only did you tell Roxas about me and your brother but you ALSO told Ven!the one person who wasn't suppose to know!"

she glared at the ground"how could you Xion?y-your suppose to be my friend!"

Xion swallowed hard"I-I'm sorry Namine,but it wasn't my whole fault honestly,Sora told me to tell Ven."

That made Namine's head jerk up"what?"

Xion nodded"he told me,he wanted Ven to know that you were his now and not Ven's."

Namine felt herself become overwhelmed with emotions,anger,hurt,she shook her head in disbelief"Sora...how-could he."she whispered holding a hand to her heart.

The brunette girl's eyes softened"I'm sorry Namine,I really didn't mean to tell Ven...is he okay?"

Namine took a breath,trying to stay calm,she didn't need to fall apart in public"I'm...not sure."

Sora ran over and tackled her into a hug"hey babe."

she pushed Sora away roughly,He frowned"what's wrong?

The blond girl glared and hissed at her so called boyfriend"Sora how could you!how could you want Ven to know that we had sex,HOW COULD YOU!"she shouted angrily

He glared at Xion"you told her?"

Xion nodded"well Sora,you certainly weren't going to tell her."

Sora growled at his sister,then turned to Namine"look babe,I'm sorry okay,it's just he still thinks he has a chance with you,I want everyone to know your mine."

Namine hissed and turned her back on him"I can't believe you Sora!you know Ven shouldn't have found out,you knew all the stuff he and I have been going through this past several months!."

"He deserved to be hit by that car!it should have killed him!"he shouted suddenly

Namine's eyes widened,she couldn't believe he just said that"don't you EVER say that again!"she shouted back and slapped him hard across the face

Everyone in the college gasped in shock,all eyes were on them,Sora stumbled back,shocked at the blow of her slap,Namine was breathing heavy with anger,she turned on her heel and ran away from the scene.

* * *

She sat against the wall in the women's bathroom,she felt so betrayed and angry,tears were falling down her cheeks*_how could Sora say that...He knows how special Ven is to me..._*

Namine layed her head in her hands,just sitting there sobbing to herself,she couldn't show her face out there now,she would wait until everyone went to class to leave.

*_I'm so stupid to have given Sora a chance,what was I thinking?_*"maybe because I was lonely...and Ven had forgotten me."she mumbled to herself

She hadn't felt this hurt since her dad raped her and killed her mother,she winced at the painful memories

"Ven..."she whispered"I'm so sorry."she cried

*knock knock*"Nami?are you in there?"

she gasped and looked towards the door,she knew that voice,she ran to the bathroom door, opened it, and she ran into Ven's arms

He jumped in surprise,she buried her face in his neck"I'm so sorry!I'm so so so sorry!"she sobbed

Ven wrapped his arms around her,brushing her hair softly with his fingers"shhh It's okay."he cooed

She sniffed "no...it hasn't been."

He stroked her cheek"you want to get out of here?we can go someplace for the day,I can tell you don't want to go to classes."

Namine nodded"yes please."she wrapped her arms around his waist

Ven smiled and lead the way to his car,opening the door for her,she blushed and grabbed a tissue to wipe her tears away

"great"she laughed lightly"I ruined my makeup."

He took her free hand in his"it doesn't matter,you still look beautiful."

She smiled"thank you Ven."she whispered

Ven started the car and they drove to the docks.

* * *

They got out of his car and started towards the boats,Namine looked at Ven in confusion"where are we going?"

He grabbed her hand,pulling her closer to him"we're going to Destiny Island."

She smiled,she likes Destiny Island,it's so beautiful there

They got in a row boat and rowed the boat all the way to the island,when they got there,Namine gazed at the view,she sighed in contentment"this is so much better then Twilight Town."she said looking out to the horizon

Ven laughed softly"yeah it is."

oh how she missed his laugh and smile,Namine wrapped her arms around his neck,burying her face in his neck"I...I missed you."she admitted softly

She felt his arms wrap around her,completing the circle"I missed you too Nami,soo much."he breathed into her ear

Namine looked into his eyes,she saw love and warmness in his eyes,unlike with Sora,she only saw lust and warmth,she shook her head of Sora thoughts*_stupid Namine!don't think of that asshole,focus on Ven,only Ven_*she scolded herself

Ven cupped her chin,gazing into her eyes,leaning close,she blushed"Ven can you do me a favor?"she whispered

"anything."he replied

She sat in his lap on the sand,their bodies close"kiss me,please."she knew she sounded like she was begging but at that moment,she didn't care

Ven smiled"a-are you sure?"

Namine nodded"positive."

He leaned into her lips,kissing her passionately,She felt her heart soar,running her fingers through his hair,kissing him back just as passionately

She layed back on the sand,pulling him on top of her,kissing him over and over,She heard him moan into her lips"Nami."he groaned

Namine wrapped her legs around him,she licked his upper lip"don't pull away...just kiss me."she whispered

Ven stuck his tongue in her mouth,she moaned and rubbed her body against his

Namine knew this was sort of cheating on Sora but at that moment,she was too mad at him to care,plus she really did miss Ven.

His hands were roaming all over her body,up and down,she stuck her tongue in his mouth,he let his tongue dance with hers,

They continued kissing like this,by the time they both needed air,the sun was setting just over the ocean horizon

Ven layed his forehead on hers,breathing heavy,she stroked his cheek"I love you Ventus."

He smiled"I love you too Nami."

She giggled as he groaned and fell on the sand beside her,she rubbed his arm,drawing little circles"tired?"

"just a little."he replied,turning on his side,looking at her with his beautiful blue eyes"w-what does this mean for us?are you still with Sora?"

Namine sighed and blew her bangs out of her face"I'm not really sure...I'm really considering braking it off with him...I'm starting to think he had something to do with your accident."

"yeah...I heard you two fighting today,I was just coming into the school when I heard you yelling at him."

she blushed"well...I'm pretty sure everyone heard and saw it."

He chuckled softly"yeah."

For a few minutes they both just layed there,listening to the ocean and the wind

Ven slowly sat up"well I guess we should get going."he said hesitantly

She sat up too"do we have to?"she pouted

He smiled,kissing her lips softly"yes,we can't stay here forever."

Namine leaned her head on his shoulder"not forever...I just don't want to go home yet,Sora's probably there right now,waiting for me."

Ven thought for a minute then stood up,he held out his hand to her"then we can stay in a beach house my family has here."

She smiled brightly and took his hand"yeah!"

They walked hand in hand to The Strife family's beach house for the not wanting to go back to the harsh reality.

* * *

**A/N**

**wow was that a lot of drama or what xD**

**I just had to put Ven and Nami fluff in here,because they both deserved it,especially Ven *huggles him***

**and Sora,well he got a much deserved slap on the face *looks at the cheek Nami slapped* ouch!that's gonna leave a mark**

**anywho as always **

**please Read and Review my lovely readers**

**xoxoxoxo  
**


	19. Chapter 19

The morning sunlight fell on Namine's face as it beemed through the window,she yawned and slowly sat up,She looked to her left expecting to see Ven beside her but he wasn't.

Namine frowned and looked around,her gaze shortly landed on him,he was asleep on the couch,she giggled as she tip toed over to his sleeping form*_he's such a gentlemen_*

she lightly shook his shoulder"Ven wake up sleepy head."she said softly in his ear

He slowly opened his eyes,He jumped a little when he saw Namine"oh!Nami."he laughs"I forgot where we were for a minute there."

Namine smiled and sat next to him on the couch"you didn't have to sleep on the couch you know,I'm sure the bed is more comfy."

Ven blushed"I know but...your with Sora you know,so I thought it would be best for me to sleep on the couch."

The smile dropped from her face as he said Sora's name,she frowned"y-yeah,your right."she stood up"well I'm going to go take a shower."

Namine needed that as an excuse,she just needed to change the subject,she didn't WANT to talk about Sora right now,not after the fight they had.

She quickly closed the bathroom door and turned on the shower,she let out a big sigh as she took off her clothes and stepped in the hot shower

Ven saw Namine ran to the bathroom and hit his forehead*_great,now I made her uncomfortable_*he frowned"I'm sorry Nami."he whispered

*ring ring*

He jumped at the abrupt noise,running over to the phone,He picked it up"Hello?"

"good your there."spoke an angry Roxas

"Roxas...what's wrong?"

"well Sora has been asking me non stop where Namine is at,he said she's not at her apartment or anywhere he knows."

Ven winced,great a pissed off Sora was waiting for them,that was what Namine feared"h-he thinks she's with me?"

"well isn't she?she has to be,not even Xion knows where she is."

"she's not with me,I swear."Ven was trying to keep his voice normal,he didn't want Namine to get in trouble with Sora

"...alright then,I'll tell him you haven't seen her either."Roxas answered slowly

Roxas hung up,Ven was shaking as he put the phone down,Namine noticed as she came out of the bathroom"Ven is something wrong?who were you talking to?"

He looked at her,she was in nothing but a towel,Ven groaned and shook his head"I-I was just talking to Roxas."

Namine put a hand on his shaking shoulder"then why are you shaking?"

The blond boy swallowed hard"He told me that...Sora's looking for you."he immediately lowered his gaze to the ground

She gasped,widening her eyes"S-Sora's really looking for me?"she whispered

Ven nodded,his fist balling up,Namine noticed this,she touched his now balled fist gently"Ven...I think it's time we go back,I'll have to face him sooner or later."

He said nothing as he walked out the door,Namine felt the tears coming,they now had to go back to reality,leaving behind their sweet loving moments.

* * *

Ven's car turned the corner to Namine's apartment,she sighed"you can stop here Ven,I don't want you involved in this...you will be if he finds out I was with you."

He parked the car near the sidewalk,She glanced at him,leaning over to kiss his cheek"thank you."she whispered"for a wonderful night."

His lips curled into a smile"your welcome Nami...if he hurts you,let me know."

She shook her head"Ven,I know Sora can be an asshole,but he's never layed a hand on me,I'll be fine."

Ven nodded slightly as she shut the car door,Namine waved as the car drove past her,she waited until it was out of sight before entering her apartment.

She slowly walked to the door,she started to dig for her key but the door swung open,revealing an angry looking Sora,Namine gulped"H-Hi Sora."

Sora narrowed his eyes at her,he pulled her into the apartment"where were you?"

The blond girl didn't know what to say,he looked very angry like he just might hit her"I-I was...I was at my parents house,just visiting."

His eyes didn't lose the glare"why didn't you tell anybody were you were going?"he spat

She crossed her arms over her chest"I wanted to be alone...after our fight,I just wanted some space!"

"so "He" wasn't with you?"

Namine rolled her eyes,he still couldn't bring himself to say Ven's name"No he wasn't,I was alone."she was proud of herself for sounding so brave and convincing

Sora lowered his head as he dropped on his knees,Namine gasped as he wrapped his arms around her waist,hugging her close"don't ever leave me like that again...I was so...I didn't know where you were."

she frowned in confusion,what just happened to his angry self,now he was the caring Sora she had come to care for,she never understood him sometimes,She wrapped her arms around his shoulders"I'm sorry."

He slowly got up on his feet,he planted his lips on hers,capturing them in a aggressive kiss,Namine's eyes widened,He pulled away looking into her eyes"Namine don't ever do that to me again."

she stood there speechless,his blue gaze never leaving hers,he went into the bathroom,She heard the shower turn on.

Namine shook her head and grabbed the phone,she dialed Ven's number

*ring ring*

*ring ring*

*ring ring*

"come on Ven,pick up"she whispered,glanced at the bathroom door

*ring rin- Hello?

*_finally_!* "Ven it's me."she whispered

"Nami?are you okay? did he hurt you?"he yelled

"shhh...no he didn't hurt me,I just wanted you to know that,he has no idea you were with me."she spoke in whispers so Sora wouldn't hear

She heard him sigh"okay but Nami,I'm worried about you."

Namine smiled,Ven was always so sweet"I know Ven...but I should be fine,as long as he doesn't know you were there."

"what happens if he does find out?"

She didn't know to be honest but she knew it wouldn't be good"I don't know Ven but I do know he probably would hurt you."

"he can hurt me all he wants,as long as he leaves you alone."

"that's very sweet Ven,but I don't want you getting hurt either."she gasped when she heard the shower shut off"crap,I gotta go,he's getting out of the shower."

"alright,Nami,be careful."

"I will,and Ven?"

"yes Nami?"

she smiled"I love you."she whispered then hung up,just in time as Sora opened the door,he came out with a towel wrapped around his waist,the water drops falling down his abs

"so are you going to ignore me forever or are we going to makeup."he asked

Namine lifted her gaze to his,she shook her head"I don't know Sora...it depends on if you tell me the truth when I ask you this."

Sora put on a pair of pants and sat on the couch beside her"okay,ask away."

*_well he sure sounds confident_*

"Were you the one who ran over Ven?"she asked looking straight into his eyes

Sora looked away for a moment then straight back at her"No...what kind of question is that?"

"well you said you were glad he was hit by the car and that he should have died,Sora you better be telling me the truth."she spoke in an angry tone

He sighed"why would I ran over that idiot huh?give me a reason."

She narrowed her eyes"Me."she said simply"you wanted me so badly,that you tried to get Ven out of the way so you could have me."

Sora laughed"that's ridiculous Namine,I don't need something like that to get you."

Namine glared at him"you better tell me the truth right now,or we're through."

His eyes widened"Namine!I did not hit him with the car!I swear to god."

"okay...but if I find out you did then you can kiss whatever chance you had with me goodbye."she warned

Sora growled"I didn't do it!Namine I swear to you."

She sighed,closing her eyes,she really hope Sora didn't do it,that would mean he lied to her and he wanted Ven out of the way,she wanted to believe in the good he had in him.

He took her hand in his"Namine look at me."he commanded,she lifted her eyes to his"I love you,I would never do that when I know how you felt about him."

Namine had to wonder if Sora really was the nice side she had fallen for,or if his mean side is the real one,she didn't like the mean side,it reminded her of his brother,Vanitas

she groaned in confusion,all this thinking was giving her a headache"Sora was your brother always mean?does he make you like that too?

Sora titled his head"well Vanitas was always pretty much mean,I guess growing up with him,it rubbed off on me."

She put a hand on his cheek"because I love your sweet and caring side,that's the Sora I fell for."she whispered

He rubbed his face against her hand,She giggled slightly as he brought his face close to hers"I missed you."

The blond girl felt her face go crimson"I...I missed you too."

His lips crashed onto hers,kissing her passionately,She ran her fingers through his spikes as he deepened the kiss

Namine moaned as he sucked her lower lip,he bent down to her neck,kissing and biting very inch

"Sora."she groaned,pushing him away gently,he was turning her on which wasn't good,she knew were that usually led to

He pouted"aww come on,we haven't had sex for a whole day."

She raised an eyebrow"Sora...that's not long."

The brunette boy chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck"I know but...I really missed you and so did other parts of me."he said huskily,moving closer

Namine shook her head,standing up"maybe some other time,I'm tired."

He frowned"Namine please,I need you."

"and you have me."she kissed his lips"but right now I'm just too tired to have sex."she pulled away

Sora wouldn't let it go though,He blocked her path to the bedroom"come on,I promise,you won't be tired when I'm through."

rolling her eyes,she pushed his arm out of the way"Sora,I'm tired,maybe tomorrow okay."

He growled,grabbed his jacket and left,slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Namine groaned as she yawned,waking up,she looked beside her,Sora wasn't there,she got up and walked into the living room,no sign of him

*_I guess he didn't come back yet_*she remembered him slamming the door as he stormed out last night,because she rejected him for sex.

She quickly showered,ate and grabbed her bag,she didn't want to be late for college.

Namine didn't expect the sight before her to be real,but it was,Sora had Ven on the ground punching the life out of him,Namine quickly ran over,pushing her way through the crowd

"fight fight fight fight!"several students chanted

"Sora!what are you doing? Stop!"Namine yelled

He didn't even look up at Namine,he just kept punching Ven,Namine tried to pull Sora off but he was too strong,she saw Ven was knocked out,bleeding

She screamed loudly,hoping to get the professors over here

"ALRIGHT BREAK IT UP BREAK IT UP!barked a loud voice

It was professor Cid highwind,he pulled off Sora,while Roxas pulled up Ven,who was starting to wake up

Namine cried tears of frustration,Cid yanked Sora by the shirt collar"what's the matter wit you boy?"

Sora pulled out of his grip,glared at Ven"this geek deserved it"

Namine frowned at Sora"what are you talking about?"she spat

Ven coughed"it's nothing Nami."

she looked from Ven to Sora"something is going is it?tell me now!"

Sora crossed his arms"well he admitted to being with you the other day.

Namine's eyes widened at Ven"Ven! why did you tell him?"

He looked at the ground"I-I didn't want him hurting you."

She palmed her forehead"oh Ven,he wasn't I told you-

"Ventus?"

Ven turned toward the voice,he gasped as he saw a blue haired young woman,with blue eyes"Aqua?"he whispered

Namine frowned*_Aqua? what the hell kind of name is that_?*

"oh Ven!it is you"she exclaimed,running over to hug him

Namine glared,just who was this woman?

much to Namine's shock,she saw Ven's arms wrap around"Aqua's" waist

***_WHAT THE HELL_**?

* * *

**A/N**

**does anyone here think Sora is the one who ran Ven over?**

**and why did I bring Aqua in?for a bit more drama of course xD**

**poor Nami,she's jealous xDDD**

**please Read and Review**

**xoxoxoxo  
**


	20. Chapter 20

Namine narrowed her eyes,she stalked towards Ven and Aqua"Hey Ven,why don't you introduce us to your friend?"she tried her best to sound polite

Ven saw the look in Namine's eyes and parted himself from Aqua"oh this is Aqua,we're old friends."

"old friends huh?"*_by friend does he mean old girlfriend_?* Namine tighented her fist at the blue haired girl,Aqua smiled and placed a hand on Ven's cheek"that's right,we go way back,oh Ven,terra will be so glad to see you again!"

*_Terra? is it another girl?_*Namine had the very strong urge to punch "Aqua" right in the face and maybe this "Terra" too.

Ven smiled"yeah I'm sure he does."

*_he? oh thank god_*The blond girl smiled to herself,thank god Terra was a boy,Sora took his hand in hers,Namine knew it was telling everyone that she was off limits which she hated that part of Sora,his possiveness

Aqua's eyes widened"Sora?is that you? oh my you've certainly grown up."she hugged him close

Namine raised her eyebrows"Sora?you know her too?"

He smiled nervously"uh I guess so,though I don't remember."

The blue hair girl laughed"of course you wouldn't you were almost a baby."She looked him up and down"you've grown up into a handsome young man."

Sora blushed slightly"um thanks." Namine crossed her arms,glaring at Aqua,okay what's with the claim she has over the boys?first Ven and now Sora?

Aqua smiled at Namine,as if noticing her for the first time"you must be the infamous Namine,Ven is always talking about you."

The blond girl blushed"r-really?" Aqua nodded,Ven blushed and looked away in embarrassment.

Sora glared at Ven,he grabbed Namine's hand,dragging her along with him,Ven stared after them sadly,Aqua noticed this,she looked at him,her eyes softening"aww Ven,you really do love her don't you?"

He nodded,keeping his eyes on his shoes"Yeah but she's with Sora now,she's moved on."

"now now,you surely can't believe that."She lightly scolded him"Ven if you really love her,you should prove it, forget she has a boyfriend,if you feel the way you do,don't let anything stand in your way."

Ven smiled at Aqua"your right Aqua"He sighed"but it's just not that simple."

Aqua rolled her eyes"Ven just go tell her,otherwise you could lose her forever."

"but how can I?Sora probably has her convinced he truly loves her already."

She put her hands on Ven's shoulders"then you have to prove that you really mean it and he doesn't."

Ven sighed and looked towards the direction Sora had taken Namine.

* * *

Namine yanked her arm out of Sora's strong grip"Sora!you don't have to be so rough."

He glared at her"how can you lie to me Namine?you said you were alone yesterday."

She sighed,tucking a strand of hair behind her ear"I'm sorry Sora...I just...I don't know."

Sora lifted her chin,looking into her eyes"Namine,I love you but if your going to just break my heart then do it."

She noticed the certain look in his gaze,it held love and caring and understanding

"what are you saying Sora?"

He took both her hands in his"I know that you love "him" more then me,it's very obvious."

Namine's eyes widened,He rested his forehead on her shoulder"I always knew he made you happy."

She remained silent waiting for him to continue"I-I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of..."

Namine wondered where in the world he was going with this

"I've tried to tear you two apart,for my own selfish reasons."He continued"even though I knew how much you loved him."

"Sora"she whispered"if your trying to tell me something then just say it."

He swallowed hard"I...might have been involved in Ven's accident."

Namine's eyes widened,she gasped"what?"she whispered harshly

Sora nodded,his eyes shining with tears"I wasn't the one who hit him though,but I know who did,b-because I paid him."

Her eyes got wider,she put a hand to her heart,it's pounding so hard"you paid someone to run over Ven?"

Sora could hear the rage in her voice"y-yes."

Namine felt the tears sting her eyes,she closed them tight,trying to breathe"I can't believe you Sora."she whispered

taking a deep breath,she looked up at him"so who did you pay to do it then?

He sighed"I can't tell you."

She growled"why the hell not?you just confessed!now tell me who DID run him over,so I can put their ass in jail."

"damn it Namine,I just told you I can't,He left town after it happened."

"ugh!Sora how could you pay someone to run him over?"she yelled

Sora looked into her eyes"because I wanted you and I knew there was so way I could have you...unless he was out of the way."

Namine glared"that is no reason to run an innocent guy over!why the hell are you confessing all of a sudden?"

He stared at the ground"because I love you."

tears were pouring down Namine's cheeks"no Sora,if you really did love me,you wouldn't have done this,Ven didn't deserve that."

"I know that."

Namine couldn't believe he was confessing now,How could he have someone run Ven over,it was all too cruel,but then again She's used to cruel things in her life.

she shook her head"Sora...I need some time to myself,I'll see you later."

Sora was about to protest but she held up a hand to stop him"please...I just need some time."

turning on her heel she walked away from him,then she darted into a run.

* * *

Ven was sitting with Roxas,talking about what Aqua said"think I should take her advice?"

Roxas nodded"yeah you should,besides as I recall you have loved Namine forever,even when we were all little."

He blushed"yeah,but back then she only had eyes for you."

"I remember when you were walking me home from the park that day, you said how adorable Namine was."Roxas chuckled

"yep but I was like 12 when you two were 9."Ven smiled"there was no way she would be interested in me back then."

"did you ask her if she remembers any of that?"Roxas asked

Ven shook his head,looking up at the sky"no I didn't,I didn't see any point to it,she has Sora now."

"stop torturing yourself bro,just go see Namine."He urged,Ven laughed"whoever thought you would be saying that to me,I remember telling you that."

Roxas smiled,He heard panting and footsteps,he looked over and saw Namine running down the street"hey ven,look who's coming this way."

Ven's eyes widened as he saw her"w-wait a minute it looks like she's crying."

"Nami."he called to her as she ran past them,she stopped,turning towards them"oh,Ven hi...Hey Roxas."

Roxas raised an eyebrow"are you okay?"

She shook her head"I'm fine..."she trailed off as she glanced at Ven

Ven's heart ached,whatever was bothering her,he could feel it somehow"Nami,what's wrong?"he asked softly,lifting her chin

she sniffed,closing her eyes"Ven..."she buried her face in his neck,wrapping her arms around him.

Roxas coughed uncomfortably,receiving a glare from Ven,he chuckled"I'll leave you two alone."

Namine pulled herself way,looking at the ground"I'm so sorry."she whispered,Ven titled his head in confusion"what are you sorry for?"

He gently wiped her tears which only caused her to cry more"Nami,please tell me what's wrong?"

She looked up at him slowly"I...I know why you were hit by that car."

Ven's blue eyes widened in surprise"you do?",she nodded"it was because of me...Sora wanted you out of the way so he paid someone to run you over."

"who did it?"

Namine shook her head"he didn't tell me,he said the guy left town right after your accident."

He sighed sadly"oh I see."

she wrapped her arms around him,burying her face in his neck again"I'm so sorry!"

his arms wrapped around her waist,pulling her closer"it's not your fault Nami,don't even think so."

"but it is!because of me,you got ran over!"she cried

He rubbed her head"shhh it's not your fault."

"but-,Ven stopped her by placing his lips on hers,Namine's eyes widened,*_why isn't he yelling at me,I deserve it_*

She kissed him back,He pulled her close so that their bodies were together,he kissed her over and over,making each kiss more passionate then the last.

Ven took a break from her lips,going down to her neck,she moaned as he kissed her neck softly"Ven...why aren't you yelling at m-,He crashed his lips into hers again cutting her off

He placed kisses all over her face,she smiled as he pulled away,holding her hands"there's no reason to yell at you Nami,you didn't do anything wrong."He rubbed her cheek"I could never yell at you."

Namine smiled a little,her eyes still red from the crying,she kissed his lips"your too sweet Ven."

He looked into her eyes"I love you Nami,I love you so much and I don't know if it's more then Sora but I do know it's very strong."

Her eyes softened"oh Ven...I-

"I knew I would find you two here."a voice said

Namine whirled around,Sora was standing there with his arms crossed,she gasped"Sora..what are you doing here?"

Sora narrowed his eyes at Ven,who just crossed his arms"Namine,it's time."

she frowned in confusion"time for what?"

He looked right into her eyes,she felt like he was trying to read her mind"it's time for you to choose between us."

Her eyes widened "w-what?"

Sora glanced at Ven"you can't keep playing both of us,though I think you've been playing me the most."

Namine frowned"it's not like I mean to Sora."

He gave her a tight smile"what,you think I didn't notice the kisses you and him often have?"

She kept her gaze on the ground,He chuckled"it doesn't matter though,you DO have to choose between us though,we deserve that much."

"Sora you really think you deserve anything?"Namine yelled"you had someone run Ven over!so you could have me."

Ven went behind her and put a hand on her shoulder"Nami,please calm down."

Sora's evil grin faded"so you don't feel anything for me Namine?you must have since we had sex and you've told me you love me."

This caused Ven to wince,Namine glared at Sora"yes Sora,I do have feelings for you."she spat"but right now I'm mad so I don't know if it's good feelings."

Sora chuckled,slapping Ven's shoulder,causing the blond boy to wince again"doesn't matter you still have to choose."

Namine sighed"ok fine...I choose...-

* * *

**A/N**

**a cliff hanger gotta luv em xD**

**I worked on this chapter for at least two days,so it was a bit of a challenge to write.**

**it's time for Namine to choose...will she or will she need more time?**

**Please Read and Review:)**

**xoxoxoxo  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Warning- Sexual Content in this chappie**

* * *

Namine paused for a moment. to choose between them will be hard,Namine sighed slowly,She looked at Sora and Ven"I'm going to need some time...to choose."

Ven nodded"it's okay Nami,take all the time you need.",Sora glared at him"listen to yourself_"take all the time you need_"I think she's had enough time already!"

She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest"Sora it's far more complicated then you think,believe it or not,I care for both of you."

Sora laughed sarcastically"yeah right,Namine look at yourself!you can't even bring yourself to choose."

"Leave her alone!"Ven snapped

Namine smiled slightly,that's the first time Ven ever shouted at anyone,Sora glared at him"oh yeah?why should I,you should yell at her too,since she can't make up her fucking mind."

Ven growled and punched Sora across the face,Namine gasped as Sora hit the ground,Ven stood over him,glaring raising his fist"I said leave her alone."

Sora smirked,rubbing the blood from his nose"well well the pussy boy has some guts.",Ven grabbed him by the shirt collar"shut up unless you want more pain."

Namine was shocked,she's never seen this side of Ven before,he was always so sweet and quiet.

Ven dropped Sora to the ground and turned towards Namine"Nami please don't let this jerk upset you,take all the time you need."he took her hands in his.

she blushed"thank you Ven."

Sora growled,standing up he marched over,coming in between Ven and Namine,forcing their hands to drop"don't touch her."

Ven narrowed his eyes slightly"it's really up to Nami,she can make her own decisions."

Namine sighed,dropping her head,she knew now was the time to stop this before they killed each other,she stepped in between them

Sora smirked slightly"ooh Namine,I didn't know you had it in you to have a threesome."

She slapped him across the face"shut up Sora!if you even want me to consider choosing you."

Ven crossed his arms,looking at Sora"she has a point,what you just said was so completely disgusting."

The brunette boy smirked"well it doesn't matter really,she may have to choose me anyway."

Namine raised her eyebrows"why do you think that?

Sora cupped her chin"because my sweet Namine,if you remember,during those times we had sex,I didn't use a condom."

Her eyes widened,she remembers now,he's right,he didn't use any condoms or anything ,She couldn't be pregnant though,she just couldn't

He smirked"remembering now Babe?"

Ven looked down at Namine who was completely frozen in place,She shook her head"no...I-I can't be."

"have you even checked?"Sora asked

She shook her head"no I haven't but I can't be...I just can't"

Ven growled"stop upsetting her,she's not pregnant,especially with your child."

Sora laughed,crossing his hands behind his head"you never know Venny boy,she just might be and then what will you do?because then she'll have to choose me."

narrowing his eyes at Sora,Ven grabbed his shirt collar"you did it on purpose!you didn't use protection on purpose!"

Namine finally came out of her thoughts,she heard what Ven said"w-what?Sora did you do it on purpose?"

"well maybe not the first time but the other times yes."He admitted casually

Namine gasped,she felt sick to her stomach all of a sudden,she grabbed her stomach,no she couldn't be pregnant,she felt sick and betrayed

Sora wrapped an arm around her shoulder"Namine,I do love you,but I can't lose you,so if that means getting you pregnant then I had to."

she shrugged his arm off,stepping away from him,closer to Ven"don't come near me."

glancing at Ven then Sora,Namine ran off,she couldn't take this anymore,Sora betrayed her just so Ven couldn't have her,what a bastard!

* * *

Namine ran and ran until she was a good distance away from Sora,she sat on the park bench,panting and gasping for air,she brought her legs up to her chin,buring her face in her arms

*_I can't believe this!I'm so stupid!god I hate myself_!*

She lifted her head,gazing around the park,it was empty,she shivered,parks are scary when they are empty.

or not

"excuse me are you okay?"

Namine jumped,she turned and saw a boy with long silver hair,with aquamarine eyes,she sighed in relief,so she wasn't totally alone after all.

"I'm fine...thank you."she said,looking around for more people

The boy came closer,he looked at her"wait a sec...are you Namine?"

She slowly looked up at the boy,how did he know her name,she narrowed her eyes"y-yes...how do you know my name?

He sat next to her"I'm a friend of Sora's,I'm Riku."he held out his hand

*_oh great a friend of Sora's_*she slowly shook his hand"it's nice to meet you."

"it's nice to finally meet you too,Sora's always talking about you."

*_I Bet_*Namine sighed slowly"I see.."she trailed off

Riku looked around"so I assume you and Sora had a fight?"

She laughed bitterly"yeah you could say that."

*ring ring*

Namine jumped,*_ugh damn cell phone_*

She looked at Riku"excuse me,I need to take this."she said as she got up and walked a few feet away

"Hello?"

"Namine thank god,are you okay?"came Roxas's voice from the other end

She closed her eyes and sighed"y-yeah,I'm fine."

"Ven told me what happened,he's worried sick about you."

great just what she needed more guilt"tell Ven,I'm okay...I just needed to think."

"where are you?need me to come there?"he offered

Namine glanced over at Riku,she shivered,something was creepy about this guy"yes please."

"okay,I'll be right there,I'm guessing your at the local park."

she laughed"you know me so well Roxy."

"shush you."he laughed"I'll be there soon."

she hung up and put the phone in her pocket,she crossed her arms,sitting back down

"may I ask who that was?"

She looked at Riku,why the hell does he want to know,she doesn't even know him"it was just a friend of mine."

"ah I see."He smiled,Namine felt even more creeped out now,his smile was so creepy.

*_oh Roxas...please hurry up_!*she begged mentally

"so Namine,how's Ven doing?"

That question nearly knocked her off the bench,_*how does he know about Ven?_*

"how do you know about Ven?"she asked speaking her thoughts

Riku chuckled,smirking"Sora told me all about him."

Namine just stared,He smiled at her,showing his very shiny teeth.

"Namine!"

she jumped up and ran towards Roxas,she ran into his arms,nearly knocking him over"whoa!are you okay?"he asked,as he wrapped his arms around her

burying her face in his jacket,she shook her head"just take me home please."she whispered

Roxas frowned,he hasn't seen Namine scared like this,not since that night with her Father,he looked over at the bench,There was no one there.

"Namine was there someone here with you?"

Namine nodded,looking towards the bench,she gasped"he's gone!"

Roxas grabbed her hand,tugging her along with him"come on,let's get out of here."

* * *

Roxas dropped Namine off at her apartment,He walked her to the door,stuffing his hands in his pockets,He turned to her"so are you okay now?"

She nodded"yeah,that Riku guy was creepy though."she shivered at the thought.

Roxas patted her head"get some sleep kiddo.",Namine glared playfully at him"I'm not a kid,I'm an adult,same as you."

He chuckled"I know,I was only joking,good night Namine."he started down the steps to his car.

"good night Roxas."She replied,opening the door to her glanced around,good Sora's not here,She double locked her door,making sure he couldn't get in.

Namine clasped on the couch,groaning in exhaustion,taking off her shoes,she turned on the tv,hoping to relax some.

*ring ring*

She fished out her cell phone out of her bag"Hello?"

"Nami,are you okay?"

She smiled,it was Ven"yes Ven,I'm fine now,I'm at my apartment."

She could hear him sighing relief"I'm glad Nami.I hope what that idiot says didn't bother you much."

Truth was it did bother her much but she didn't want to tell Ven that,he'd only worry.

"Ven...I have a favor to ask."she asked shyly

"anything Nami."

She took a piece of her hair and twirled it around her fingers"could you please come over?"

"of course Nami,I'll be right there."He replied and hung up

Namine smiled,holding her phone to her chest,she really did love Ven,at least he didn't lie to her like Sora has done so many times.

she got up to take a quick shower before He showed up.

a few minutes later,there was a knock at her quickly dressed and ran to the door.

opening the door,she smiled as Ven walked in,she wrapped her arms around him"thanks for coming."

Ven smiled,wrapping his arms around her"Nami,I would do anything for you.",She smiled"then can I ask another favor?"

"sure."he replied

She brought her hand up to his cheek,looking into his eyes"kiss me."she whispered

He looked around the apartment before answering"a-are you sure?won't Sora mind?"

Namine leaned closer to him"Ven,right now...forget about Sora,just focus on me and you."

Ven's eyes softened,looking back into her blue ones"okay."he whispered and leaned into her lips,kissing her passionately

She moaned,leaning into him,wrapped her arms around him,backing up against her bedroom door.

He kissed all over her face then when down to her neck,Namine closed her eyes,loving this feeling

"Ven...do you want me?"she whispered in his ear,He shivered"god yes."

She lifted his chin,kissing his lips"then take me."

He groaned as she stroked him"I'm saying it's okay to."she purred

Ven kissed her deeply,opening the bedroom door,he plopped her down on the bed

Namine squealed as he tickled her slightly"Ven"she giggled,He smiled,looking down at her"I love you so much Nami."

she lips him,taking off his shirt"I love you too."

Ven lifted her shirt,placing little butterfly kisses on her stomach,she moaned,running her fingers through his hair

He rubbed his hands up and down her body,making her moan,He kissed her breasts,she giggled"that tickles."she whispered

She stroked him,making him groan as he kissed her lips,He pulled away,panting trying to catch his breath

"y-you are sure about this?"he asked once more to be sure

Namine pressed her body against his,making him tremble"yes Ven."

Ven unzipped his pants,going in between her legs,he entered her

"ooh Ven."she moaned as he went a bit faster

He kissed her deeply,sticking his tongue in her mouth,she licked his tongue

She wiggled her hips"Ven faster."

He moaned,thrusting harder,trying to please her,he went as fast as he could

Namine groaned as he kept up the pace"V...Ven!"she screamed

They both reached their climax,collapsing on each other,trying to breathe

Ven groaned as he layed on her,She kissed his forehead,wiping some sweat away"that was so great Ven."she whispered

He blushed,looking at her"y-yeah it was."

Namine rubbed his cheek"I won't ever regret this...just like I could never regret meeting you."

He smiled,kissing her lips"I love you Nami."

She kissed him back"I love you too Ven.",They both fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

The next morning,Namine awoke to a pounding on the door,she groaned,looking at the clock, it was 8:00 in the morning,who the hell would be here this early.

She glanced at Ven,he was laying beside her,sleeping peacefully,she smiled,wrapping a robe around her and went to answer the door

Namine paused as she got to the door,she peered into the peep hole,she gasped,it was Sora!

*_oh god,I'm so not ready to face Sora yet!_*she ran a hand through her hair,ruffling it.

"Nami?"

She turned to see Ven coming out of the bedroom,she placed a finger to his lips,silencing him"shhh!it's Sora!"she whispered

Ven frowned at the door,he took her hand"come on,don't worry about it.",He lead the way back to the bedroom.

He turned to her,smiling"besides the rude knocking,I loved waking up next to you Nami."

She blushed,kissed his lips"I loved it too Ven."

Namine sighed in relief when the knocking stopped,she turned to Ven"want to take a shower?"

Ven blushed from ear to ear"s-sure Nami.",She giggled,pulling him into the bathroom with her.

* * *

**A/N**

**wow 21 chapters long,and to think there's still a ways to go lolz**

**anyway,I put a lot of Ven x Namine in this one,as Namine was very upset with Sora xD**

**Please Read and Review:)**

**xoxoxoxo  
**


	22. Chapter 22

"So what does this make us Nami?"Ven asked as he and Namine were sitting at the table eating,Namine poked her waffles in thought.

She honestly had no idea what they were now,technically she WAS still with Sora,She gave a great sigh and layed her head on the table"I don't really know Ven."she admitted softly

Ven stroked her hair"hey it's okay,I'm not rushing you to make a decision, it's entirely up to you.",Namine groaned,playfully glaring at him"why do you have to be so sweet."

He blushed,smiling at her"it's just who I am Nami."

She grinned back,taking a bite of her waffles"I don't regret last night at all."she assured him,Ven turned crimson at the mention of last night"I'm glad,I don't either."

Ven's expression grew into a serious one"Nami,can I ask you something?"

Namine giggled"you just did,but your welcome to another."she laughed softly,He grinned "um...do you really have feelings for Sora?"

She frowned at her waffles as she thought about it"I do."she said softly"he does have a really sweet side,it's just around you he-

"turns into a bastard?"He finished for her,Namine smiled"yeah."

Ven put his hand on hers"maybe I should have died in that accident,that way you wouldn't be in this mess."

Her eyes widened,she jerked her hand from his"Ven!don't you ever say that!your accident had nothing to do with me being with Sora."

"doesn't it though Nami?"he said looking into her eyes"before the accident,you were always saying how you couldn't stand Sora...that you would never date him."

Namine sat there speechless as his words sank in"and look at what happened,you ended up with him afterall."he finished,pushing his plate aside.

She swallowed hard,pushing her plate away as well"I...I know what I said."she whispered"it's not like I planned to get with him."

Ven stood up,putting his plate in the sink,he turned towards her"Nami,I love you so much."

She walked slowly over to him"oh Ven-

"let me finish please."He begged,Namine shut her mouth,letting him go on.

He took a deep breath"I love you but...I don't know if I can just stand there,counting to the time when you do choose."

"w-what do you mean?"she whispered,fearing where this was leading

Ven put his hands on her shoulders"it's painful to watch you choose...the fact alone that you have to think about choosing hurts."

Namine felt a wave of panic hit her"Ven your not saying goodbye here are you?"

He closed his eyes,frowning"I don't want to...but it hurts too much to see you with Sora or to see you decide."

She whimpered,tears running down both her cheeks"Ven I know I hurt you...I'm sorry,I'm so sorry."

He cupped her face gently"ever since we first met,I knew I wanted to be with you but...I didn't expect Sora to come between us."

He turned towards the door,putting his hand on the knob"I should go home."

Namine wanted to get on her knees and beg him to stay,to listen but she knew that deep down, she didn't know who she wants and it's not fair to leave both boys hanging.

"Ven...I-...call me later?"she asked meekly

Ven smiled"yeah,see you Nami."he closed the door behind him,Namine knew what she had to do.

* * *

Later that day,Namine went to the pharmacy to buy a pregnacy test,she blushed when the cashier raised an eyebrow,Namine exited the store with her little bag but not without bumping into someone.

"oh I'm sorry."she started,looking up,She saw Vanitas,Sora's older brother

He smirked"well if it isn't the girl who's breaking my bro's heart."

She frowned"nice to see you too Vanitas."she started walking around him when he grabbed her arm,She gasped as he drew her face close to his"when you decide you want a real man,seek me out."he whispered huskily

Namine felt like gagging,she pulled her arm away"I'll keep that in mind."she said as she finally got to her car,she drove home,ready to face the horror that is ahead.

* * *

She went in the bathroom,took it and now waits 3 minutes,She closed her eyes*_please please please be negative_*She slowly opened her eyes

it says negative,She smiles"oh thank god!"she breathed in relief,Namine threw the test in the trash, she pulled out her cell phone,dialing Sora's number

"Hello?"

"Sora...I need you to meet me at my apartment."

He paused"why?"

She sighed"just come please,I need to talk to you."

"alright,see you in a few babe."

ignoring his babe comment,she hangs up then dials Ven's number

"Hello?"

"H-hey Ven,um listen you could please come to my apartment,I need to talk to you."

"sure Nami,I-I'll be right there."

"great!see you."she hanged up

An hour later,There were knocks heard at her raced to the front door,She saw Sora glaring directly at Ven"why is he here?"

Namine rolled her eyes"because I need to talk to both of you,so come on in."

Both boys strolled on in and sat on the couch,Namine stood in front of them"okay good,now this is going to be a very serious talk with no violence."she said looking at Sora

He frowned"what does that have to do with me?"

She sighed"just listen okay,Now I know I have to choose one of you. it will not be easy since I have feelings for both of you."

Ven sat there with his eyes on her,listening as always,while Sora had an impatient look on his face,arms crossed.

"I have decided to take my time... which means,Sora I can't be your girlfriend anymore,I need to choose and it's not fair to date one of you when I have a huge choice to make."

Sora growled"I can't believe this,breaking up with me."

Namine slapped him upside the head"did I say you could talk?I'm doing all the talking here and you are to listen."

He glared at the floor huffing

"I don't want to hurt either one of you,so it won't be easy for any of us."She continued

Ven glanced at Sora,who was still glaring at the floor"Nami it's fine,I told you to take your time,I'm not forcing you."

She smiled"thank you Ven,now Sora,would you like to say something?and do not be rude,that's not the Sora I fell for."she reminded him

Sora closed his eyes tightly,then he slowly reopened them looking at Namine"...take your time Namine."

Namine saw the hurt look in Sora's eyes,she felt a slight tug on her heart,it was already braking and she hasn't even chose yet.

She cleared her throat"okay then,you both can go,that's all I needed to say."

Ven nodded and headed for the door,Sora got up too,Namine put a hand on his shoulder"Sora,c-can you stay for a minute?"

He looked shocked,then he nodded"sure."

Namine waited until Ven left to turn to him,She grabbed his hands"Sora...I hope you don't hate me or anything."

Sora's eyes widened"Namine...I could never hate you...I'm the one who should be asking you I've been a total ass lately."

She looked at the ground"I don't hate you."she whispered"I may be pissed at you at certain times."she laughed slightly"but hate you...No."

He slowly cupped her cheek"I'm glad you don't,because I love you."

Namine deep inside felt like she was being pulled in different smiled slightly"I love you too Sora..."

Sora gently patted her head as he headed for the door

She sighed,falling on the couch,she felt like there was a long way ahead.

* * *

**A/N**

**I'm not really happy with this chapter...since it was basically just a filler...**

**I plan to end this story like around chapter 30 or at least close around there,Just letting you all know that.**

**Namine has a major choice to make,which means more drama lol**

**believe me love triangles are nothing but drama and stress xD,I've been in one and it sucked**

**Please Read and Review:)**

**xoxoxoxo  
**


	23. Chapter 23

Namine spend the next few months concentrating on her classwork. Due to her love drama,she's a lot behind.

That monday,She walked into the library and sat alone at a table,sighing she pulled out all her notebooks.*_ok Namine,time to really focus_* she reminded herself

Namine had been trying to not bump into Sora or Ven,She felt things were very awkward between them growled,hitting her head with a book.

"Hey Namine."

Her eyes darted up to see Xion standing there,with books in her hands,Namine narrowed her eyes and began writing her sat across from Her"look Namine..I know I haven't exactly been a good friend to you lately."

Namine ignored her,Xion sighed"I'm really sorry...come on please talk to me.",Xion stood up,gathering her books"okay...I can sense I'm not welcome."she started heading towards the exit.

The blond's fist tightened,braking her pencil in frowned*_everything I touch,just falls apart_*she thought,Namine was so caught up in her thoughts,she didn't notice the tear that fell down onto her notes

"oh crap!"she cursed herself,quickly wiping off the sheet of paper*_I will not fall apart,not like this_*,She sniffed,grabbed her stuff and ran out the door.

* * *

She walked down the empty hall,hugging her bag close to her chest. it might be just her but she has never felt so lonely in her life.*_ugh get a grip Namine_!*she cursed herself mentally

sighing she sat down against the cold brick wall,She stared out into space,lost in her thoughts.

"Namine?"a voice called,which seemed far away since Namine was lost in thought.

"Namine!"

She jumped at the shout"WHAT?"she yelled in anger,looking up she saw a slightly shaken Yuna,Namine sighed,shutting her eyes tight"*_great..just great_*

"god...Yuna I'm sorry...I didn't know it was you."she mumbled slightly,pushing her blond bangs out of her face.

Yuna slowly kneeled beside her"it's a-alright...I was just seeing if you were okay."

Namine bit her lip,shaking her head"I not okay...but I'll survive...I've had a lot worse then this."

"does this have to do with Sora?"

She cringed at the name,Yuna put a hand on her shoulder"I'll take that as a yes."she whispered"can I ask...what he did?"

Namine felt her emotions working up again,Her lips trembled as she spoke"i-it wasn't something he did...it was all me."

Yuna gave her a puzzled look,Namine sighed,wiping a tear away"um...my relationship with Sora..hasn't exactly been an easy one."

"no relationship is easy."Yuna agreed

"See there was this other guy,who was in love with me...things got more and more complicated as I fell for Sora."Namine continued

"oh my."Yuna gasped,covering her mouth with her hands"why aren't you with them right now?"

"because I told them I needed to seriously choose between them,so they're giving me some space."

"that's a lot of drama."Yuna said

Namine nodded"yeah."she glanced towards the door,Roxas was walking out towards his gasped and grabbed her bag"I gotta go!see you Yuna!"she shouted running off towards Roxas's direction.

Roxas was humming along to his ipod,fishing his keys out of his pocket

"Roxas! wait up!"

"huh?"he turned to see Namine running towards him"Namine? what?"he started but she put a finger to his lips silencing him"Roxas...please take me to the Cemetery."she quietly requested

Roxas raised an eyebrow,but then nodded,He understood what she wanted to go there for,To see her Mother.

* * *

It was about an hour drive to the towns glanced at Roxas"I hope you didn't have anything important planned today Roxas."she said,guilty that she had made him drive her there.

He shrugged"just to hang with Xion,but your more important."

Namine smiled slightly,good ol Roxas,she placed her hand on his"thank you for driving me."

Roxas smiled back"no problem...besides Xion's been annoying me lately,So I needed an excuse."

That made Namine giggle inside,she looked at him curiously"why is she annoying you?"

He sighed,keeping his eyes on the road"well she keeps on telling me to tell you that you need to make up your mind already."

Namine growled slightly,Roxas patted her hand in comfort"Roxas why ...why does bad stuff always happen to me?"she asked,her voice slightly braking

Roxas noticed the shakiness in her words"Namine,it's not just you,bad things happen to everyone."

She sniffed"but I always get the worst!first my dad murders my mom,then he goes to jail,leaving me all I meet Ven,who is the greatest thing in my life ever..."She paused taking a shaky breath

"then He gets hit by a car,forgets who I am...then I fall for another guy,who also happens to have some involvment in Ven's accident!"she sobbed

She felt herself being pulled against Roxas,she sobbed into his jacket,He rubbed her hair"Shhh it'a okay."

Namine started to shake,Roxas pulled her back,wiping the tears away"Namine...I know you've had a hard life..but don't forget,you weren't alone..remember?you had me."

She nodded"I know."she sniffed"you were always there."she whispered

Roxas stroked her cheek softly,he glanced out the window"we're here."he said

Namine looked out the window,They must have arrived when she was sobbing,Namine nodded and got out of the car.

* * *

She and Roxas walked slowly into the cemetery,Namine shivered"it's so creepy here."she said

"I agree."He replied

Namine walked further in,until she spotted her Mother's Tomb Stone,She slowly walked up to it,She glanced at Roxas"come on Roxas,say Hello."she smiled

Roxas stood beside Namine,holding her hand,as they kneeled in front of the Grave.

"Hello Mrs Hikairi."Roxas greeted,He glanced at Namine"I do hope they are treating you well up there."

Namine squeezed his hand"Hi Mom...I miss you."she whispered,looking at the grave

**Angela Hikairi 12-15-1970 - 02-18-1996 Beloved Wife and Mother,She may be gone but not Forgotten**

Namine sniffed"Mom...I really need your advice on something."

Roxas stood up"I'll let you talk to her alone."he whispered,She nodded,turning back to the grave stone"Mom...I'm in love with these two boys...I know I have to choose but I don't know which is the right one."

She cried,looking at the grave,desperately seeking answers,Namine looked down at a wilted flower that layed on the ground"w-what should I do Mom?"

Namine closed her eyes,she knew there would be no answer,but she still closed her eyes and hoped.

a light breeze flew by Namine,her hair flowing in the wind,She wasn't sure but she could have sworn she heard a very low whisper

'_Follow your heart Namine...Listen To your heart,It has all the answers you seek"_

Namine slowly opened her eyes as the breeze passed,She looked at Her mothers grave,Namine sighed"Listen to my heart huh."

She traced her mother's name with her fingers"I love you Mom...Thank you."she whispered,tears falling slowly down her cheeks.

Roxas put a hand on her shoulder"ready to go?",Namine stood up,brushing off her dress,she nodded"yeah...let's go."

* * *

An hour later,Roxas's car finally arrived at Namine's apartment,She sighed,rubbing her eyes tiredly"thank you Roxas..good night."

"your welcome Namine,good night."he smiled,She returned his smile as she closed his car door.

She waved him off and headed for her apartment door,she fished out her keys,struggling a few minutes to open the growled and kicked the door,it opened

*_finally_*she thought as she put her bag and keys down the coffee walked over to the phone,she saw she had 1 new message.

Namine clicked the play button,as she got a water bottle,gulping it down

"_Hey Nami...it's me Ven..._

_I know I'm suppose to give you some space,and I am_

_I-I just wanted to tell you..._

_I love you..no matter what happens...no matter who you chose...I swear I will...till the day I die._

_I just wanted you to know that..._

_bye._

end of message.

Namine's heart started pounding,she couldn't help but feel as if he was saying goodbye for saved the message and dialed his number

*ring ring*

...*ring ring,ring ring*

"come on Ven,please pick up"she begged

*ring ring*

...*ring- Hello?"

Namine sighed in relief"Ven...I got your message."

He paused"I...I just want you to know that."

"I know you do Ven...but why did you sound like...like your were saying goodbye?"

There was a good amount of silence before he responded"i-it's encase you do pick Sora...because if you do...it will be goodbye,I've already told you it hurts to see you with him."

Namine felt her heart break"Ven...please...stop talking like this."she whimpered

There was a chuckle on the other end of the line,one that made Namine's skin crawl"oh but it is goodbye."said a voice Namine did not recognize

"who is this?"she demanded"where is Ven?",Namine should have known something was wrong with that didn't sound good at all.

* * *

**A/N**

**I cried a little while writing this chappie lolz,some parts were very sad,especially the part where Namine talks to her Mother.**

**I bet some of you have your suspects for who is with Ven...you'll have to wait and see though:P but I will let you know,It's NOT Sora for once he's innocent xD  
**

**Please Read and Review:)**

**xoxoxoxo  
**


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning Namine immediately went over to Ven's apartment,She ran up the stairs to the front door panting,She paused,*_should I knock or walk right in_?*

She shook her head and opened the door,She gasped,The whole place was a total mess,the couch was turned over,books,papers were scattered all over.

Namine stepped towards his bedroom carefully"Ven? a-are you in there?",no response,Namine creeked open the door,there was no sign of growled walking back into the living room

"who would do this?"she wondered out loud

She looked around,hoping to find any sign of who took Ven,Namine sighed falling on the couch,She put her face in her hands*_who would do this_?*

Namine glanced at the coffee table,there was a white note,She narrowed her eyes as she read it-

"**Dearest Namine,your probably dying to know who would do this.I'd love to tell you but...I really think you should find out for yourself.**

**You better hurry too,Poor Ventus here is counting on I should get that other guy you were seeing,Sora was his name right?well I shall get him too.**

Namine's eyes widened*_no!not Sora too_!*

She continued on reading-

"**It's such a shame you can't choose between them...well you have to choose one and I'll kill they other**."

Namine shook her head"no!"she shouted out loud

"**when you have made your decision,come to the ware house near the twilight clock tower,do come alone,or both your men shall die!"**

Namine's eyes stinged with tears,as she ripped the note,She needed to warn Sora,She ran out of the the stairs and to Sora's house.

* * *

A few mintues later,Namine was panting as she reached his home,She ringed the doorbell"please be home Sora!please oh please!"she chanted quietly

The door opened,there stood Xion,Namine groaned in disappointment,but shook it off"Xion!is Sora here?"

Xion looked at her,obviously wondering what was up"he's upstairs,what's u-

She didn't get to finish because Namine immediately pushed past her up the stairs.

Namine found Sora's room and burst in,receiving a look of shock from the brunette boy

"Namine!what are you doing here?"

She sighed in relief as she embraced Sora"thank god!I'm not too late."

Sora wrapped his arms around her"w-what's going on?"

Namine pulled away,shutting the door,She turned back to him,"Sora...Ven's been kidnapped."

His eyes widened slightly,his mouth open in shock"what?"

"And now they're after you."

Sora's expression was unreadable as he looked towards the window,looking outside"do you know who it is?"

Namine put her hand on his shoulder,turning him to her"No I don't...but I came here to warn you,get you away if I could."

He sighed"I think I know who did it."

The blond's eyes widened"y-you do?well who is it?"

Sora sat on his bed,rubbing a tired hand through his spikes"Riku."

Namine frowned in confusion"Riku?"

She gasped,Riku was that creepy guy she saw in the park,She should have known something was up

She smacked her forehead"oh god!I'm so stupid!"

Sora pulled her hands away,preventing her from hitting herself"Namine,it's not your fault,If anything's all mine."

"your fault?"she whispered

He nodded"I'm the reason,He ran over Ven."

Namine crossed her arms over her chest,glaring at him"I know that already but why did he take Ven now?for what purpose?

"That I don't know,I had nothing to do with it this time."

Namine huffed and glared out the window,Sora grabbed her hand"Riku isn't that dangerous,I don't think he'll hurt Ven,He just wants to scare you."

"If he's not that dangerous then why ugh nevermind!"She yelled,palming her forehead"I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"Are you sure about that?"came a voice from the doorway

Namine and Sora whirled around to see Riku smirking at them from the doorway

Namine narrowed her eyes"you!what have you done with Ven?"

Sora stepped in front of Namine,shielding her from Riku"Riku come on man,where is he?"

Riku chuckled,slapping Sora on the back"He's at the clocktower,waiting for Namine to make her choice."

Namine growled"why does it matter to you who I choose?"

Sora glanced worriedly at her,then he turned to Riku"come on man,stop this."he pleaded"this isn't helping me any,I wasn't serious about you kidnapping him."

Namine gasped"Sora!you said you had nothing to do with it this time!"she shrieked

"I didn't,but a month or so ago,I was saying something about him being kidnapped,I guess Riku thought I meant it."

Riku raised an eyebrow"you weren't?"

Sora glared icily at him"no!I just said that because I was pissed off at the time."

Namine looked from Sora to Riku,Riku smirked at Namine"In that case Namine,you might want to race to the clocktower."

She growled"why?"

He chuckled"because you wouldn't want Ven to blow up now would you?"

Her eyes widened,Sora glared at Riku"you placed a bomb in there with him?"

Riku nodded,Namine felt like she couldn't breath"no."she whispered,She darted down the stairs.

Sora punched Riku right across the face"bastard!",He then ran down the stairs after Namine

He ran out into the street,looking around for her,but the blond girl was no where to be seen"Namine."he whispered,He ran to his car and drove to the clocktower

* * *

A Few minutes later Sora arrived at the clocktower,He got out,looking for Namine"Namine!are you here?"he shouted

He ran into the clocktower"Ven!where are you?"

A beeping noise was heard somewhere throughout the clocktower"shit!the bomb"He looked around"I have to get Ven out of here."

Sora turned and ran down the stairs,He was getting closer to the bomb,which means Ven had to be somewhere"Ven,where are you?"he called again

"Sora!"

He turned and saw Namine heading towards him"Namine,get out of here!the bomb is already going off."

Namine shook her head stubbornly"no!I can't just leave you two here.

Sora put his hands on her shoulders"Namine,don't worry,I'll find Ven,you just get out,it's not safe."he added softly

His heart melted when he saw tears starting down her cheeks"Namine"

She embraced him,wrapping her arms tightly around him"I can't leave you here!"she cried

He could still hear the bomb,He pulled away from her,pushing her towards the door"Namine,go right now!I'll get Ven and then we'll meet you out there."

She remained rooted to the spot"No!",Sora growled"damn it Namine!this isn't a game,go now."

Namine crossed her arms"no,I'm staying here."

Sora glared as his lips crashed onto hers in a passionate but angry kiss,She kissed him back,He pulled away leaving them both breathless"go!"

She whimpered,very reluctant to leave"Sora!she called just before he was out of sight"I love you!"

He smiled"I love you too Namine."and just like that he vanished from her sight.

Namine unwillingly raced outside,waiting,anxiously*_oh god!please please please let them both be alright!_*

* * *

Inside,Sora was still looking for Ven,no sign of him yet"damn it Riku!why did you have to do this."

Sora stopped when he heard something in the corner,it sounded like a cough or a groan he wasn't sure.

He ran towards the corner,He saw Ven lying there all bruised up"Ven!"he called,pulling him up"come on,we need to get out of here."

Ven only groaned in response,Sora wrapped an arm around Ven,hauling him up over a shoulder,they started walking up the stairs slowly.

* * *

Outside,Namine was pacing back and forth"come on!please hurry Sora!"she chanted*_god I shouldn't have left them in there_!*

She looked up and gasped,Sora was emerging from the clocktower with Ven,Her eyes widened"Sora! Ven your both okay!"she ran over to them

Sora panted as he slowly slid Ven off his shoulder,Namine looked at both of them,her eyes watering"thank god"she whispered

***BOOM***

Namine jumped as she looked behind them,the clock tower was up in flames"oh god."she muttered looking at the poor building,She turned to Ven who was coming to"Ven...your going to be okay now."she assured him,resting a hand on his shoulder

He slowly looked up at her"Nami...I thought I was never going to see you again."he whispered as he wrapped her in his arms,his nose snuggling in her neck

Namine smiled,running her fingers through his hair,over his shoulder she saw the look on Sora's face,it showed hurt and anger,Sora got up,brushing his clothes off.

"well at least everyone's okay now."He muttered

Namine stood up with Ven,helping him up"yeah."

Sora looked at Namine"Namine..I...I hope you two are happy together."

She frowned in confusion"Sora what are talking about?I haven't decided yet."

His gaze avoided hers"well you know from that embrace it looked that way."he mumbled

The blond girl sighed"I think we should all go home now,it's been a long day."

Ven nodded"yeah.",Sora just nodded,still avoiding Namine's eyes.

* * *

Later that night,Namine was laying on her bed face down,she couldn't believe all the crap she was putting those two through,She felt sick with herself.

"I have to chose,so I can put everything at peace again."She bit her lip"but which one should I choose?"

Let's see,First you have Ven,who is a very sweet guy,He'd do anything for Namine,Then there's Sora,who can be a jerk at times but deep down is a sweet guy

He did save Ven after all,Namine had to give him credit for that.

"ugh!I don't know who to choose!"she yelled,frustrated with herself

Namine walked over to the mirror,she gave herself a long hard look"ugh,I look like crap."

She took off her clothes and got in the shower,gasping as the hot water hit her,just what she needed a hot shower for her aching body.

* * *

The next morning,Namine took a shower and got dressed,She was heading to class,she decided to really focus on school this time,forget about Men for a while.

grabbing a cup of warm coffee she grabbed her bag and headed out.

Namine was humming along to a tune she made up as she sipped her coffee on the walk to the college.

"Nami."

She turned around,Ven was running towards her,She smiled softly"hey Ven,feeling better?"

He nodded"yeah..how about you?"

Namine nodded "yeah,nothing a nice hot shower cured."she brought her cup up to her lips,taking a long sip

The weather was getting a bit chilly since it was almost Fall,Namine wrapped her coat tighter around her as the went blew.

"so Nami...I hope your okay,since you have so much stress on you."Ven said

She paused,stopping to look at him"it's sweet that your concerned Ven,but really I deserve it,I mean I shouldn't have sort of played you two."

Ven's blue eyes widened"Nami you don't deserve that.a-and you didn't play us...at least I don't think so."

She looked into his eyes"well I'm taking a break from love and drama,I'm going to focus on my studies but I'm still going to choose so don't worry."

He grabbed her hand,softly kissing it,Namine looked at him in suprise"I love you Nami,don't ever forget that."he whispered,He gave her a smile before he went ahead.

Namine stood there looking after him,She whimpered then gulped down the remains of her coffee"god do I need a break from my life."she dumped the cup in the trash can and walked into the college.

* * *

**A/N**

**Thankfully Ven is safe,yay xD,well there was no way he was to almost die(again)**

**at this point the story is getting difficult to write,but I still manage the story will end soon,which I'm a bit sad about,I love writing this story ^_^**

**Please Read and Review:)**

**xoxoxoxo  
**


	25. Chapter 25

"Sora we need to talk."

Namine froze at the sound of Ven's voice peeked around the shelf she was behind in the collage library,She saw Ven and Sora sit at a table.

Sora crossed his arms and looked away from Ven"what is it?"

"it's about Nami."He spoke in a quiet tone,Sora raised an eyebrow"what about her?"

Ven sighed,then raised his eyes to meet Sora"one of us needs to.. I don't know...move on,because I can see how much choosing between us is killing her."

Namine frowned,what does Ven mean,move on?She shook her head and continued to listen in.

Sora laughed sarcastically"you want one of us to move on? by that I assume you mean me,you want me to give up on her so she can choose you."

Ven slammed a hand on the table"no!that's not what I meant."he sat back down"I-I just want to make things easier for her."

Sora narrowed his eyes at the blond boy"either way,I'm not giving up on and her...we have a connection,it's special,I can't just abandon that."

Namine heard Ven sigh"fine then...I'll be the one...to let her go."

Her eyes widened,did Ven really mean that?

"you really are just let her go?after all the times you've claimed to love her."Sora taunted

Ven glared at him"it's why I can let her go,I love her so much...I just want her to be happy.,Maybe your what she needs."

Namine sat slowly on the carpet floor,this was too much to hear,Her heart felt like it was aching.

She heard someone getting up,She saw Sora was standing,glaring at Ven"I see what your doing,your trying to make her feel sorry for you so She will choose you."

"that's not what I'm doing Sora."Ven replied calmy"maybe if you really loved Her,you would understand me."

"how dare you tell me what I feel"Sora spat"you have no idea what I feel for her."

Ven stood up too"I know it's not love,otherwise you wouldn't have forced her to choose,you would let her decide all on her own."

Sora growled"I'm done talking to you."He grabbed his backpack and started walking in Namine's direction,She panicked,flattened herself against the bookcase,hoping to not be seen.

He passed right by the shelf,luckily didn't noticed her,She saw him leave and gave a sigh of relief"thank god."she whispered

"Nami?"

She squealed and turned around"oh...H-Hi Ven."

Ven smiled at her"what's up?"

Namine giggled nervously,gesturing to the shelf"just getting a book to read,w-what about you?"

He looked at her,with those blue eyes,he smiled"just reading."He stepped towards her"I miss you."

She felt her knees give out,she gasped as almost hit the floor,but Ven grabbed her around the waist,hold her up"are you okay?"he asked worriedly

Namine lost her voice for a moment,staring into his eyes"I...I'm fine."she breathed,Ven looked at her lips,then he shook his head,he let her stand on her own"that's good."

*_breath Namine Breath_*She chanted in her head,She smiled"thanks for catching me."

Ven nodded"well I'll see you around Nami,be safe."he walked past her and out the door,Namine groaned,kicked the shelf"gah I'm so stupid!"

* * *

Later that day,Namine walked out onto the collage grounds,She looked around for Xion,she really wanted to mend their friendship,she finally spotted her,talking to Roxas on a bench.

sighing Namine made her way over to them"Hey guys."she said softly,unsure if they would welcome her or not.

Xion slowly gazed at her"Hi."

Namine looked at the ground sadly,this was not going to be easy,She looked at Roxas"Roxas,can I talk to Xion alone for a minute?"

He nodded,kissed Xion's cheek and walked away,Xion sighed"what do you want?to yell at me or something."

Namine frowned,sat next to her"Xion...I-I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you but so many things have been going on."

Xion laughed"yeah I guess it's not easy being a slut."she spat

Feeling like she was slapped, Namine stood up"excuse me?"

"you heard me,I know you slept with both Ven and my Brother."

Namine looked away"Xion stop this!your suppose to be my friend!I came over here trying to make things right between us."

Xion stood up"too little too late,I don't befriend a slut like you."

Namine grabbed her arm"what the hell is wrong with you?",Xion glared at her"I'm not the one who can't settle with just 1 guy."

"how dare you say that to me,you have no idea what was going on."Namine spat

Xion rolled her eyes"I gotta go,I have more important things to do then hear about your so called sad life."

Namine growled and raised a fist and punched Xion across the face,Xion stumbled back,her nose bleeding

"serves you right,don't talk crap unless you actually know what your saying!"Namine yelled and stomped off.

* * *

Later that night,Namine slammed her apartment door,frustated at Xion,here she was trying to mend their friendship and Xion goes make things much worse.

She threw her bag on the floor then threw herself on the couch"stupid Xion...I was just trying to make things better and now their probably beyond repair."

Namine sniffed,snuggling into a pillow,She felt so sick,She buried her face in the pillow,sobbing.

*ring ring*

Her head jerked up,She looked at the phone,she glared"ugh!"she got up and dragged herself to the phone"Hello?"

"Hey Namine."

smiled softly"hey Sora...what's up?"

"I want to know if I could come over,I need to talk to you."

Namine was instantly reminded of Sora's and Ven's conversation earlier,She gulped"uh sure."

"great,see ya in a few."He said as he hung up.

She slowly put the phone down,sitting on the couch*_great just great,I wonder what he's going to say_*

*knock knock*

Namine gasped"wow that was fast."She got up,running to the door,she opened it to reveal Sora on the other side"come on in Sora."she gestured for him to enter.

He smiled at her,walked right in,He turned to look at her as she closed the door"Namine...I don't really know how to say this."he said nervously

She took his hands in hers,offered him a smile"just say it,I mean it must be important for you to call me at this time."

Sora stared at their joined hands sadly,He took a deep breath"I...I'm letting you go."

Namine frowned in confusion"what? Sora...where is this coming from?"

He slowly cupped her cheek"Namine...I love you,we are very great together but...I'm not blind,I know Ven truly has your heart...He's had it ever since he met you."

"Sora.."she said slowly"He may have had my heart at first but you have it too,I've fallen in love with both of you."

"but who do you love more?He questioned,She looked away,placing a hand to her heart,She closed her eyes,looking deep inside.

Namine reopened her eyes,she looked up at Sora,her eyes softened"Ven..."she whispered"I love Ven."

Sora closed his eyes slowly"I knew it."he choked

She wrapped her arms around him"Sora,I'm so sorry!"she sobbed

He closed his arms around her,putting his chin on her head"It's okay...I understand."

Namine placed her hand on his cheek"I do love you Sora...I just hope you can be happy."

Sora smiled lightly"yeah...at least you'll be happy though,I know Ven makes you happy,I've seen it."

She sniffled,kissed his lips lightly,Sora lightly kissed her back"Night Namine,I should be going."He started towards the door

Namine walked with him"Sora,I hope we can continue being friends."she said hopefully

He nodded,his back to her"yeah,of course we can."he turned to smile at her as he closed the door.

Namine closed her eyes,she finally done it. finally chose between them,but somethings still needed mending,Tomorrow she would talk to Ven.

And tell him the news.

* * *

**A/N**

**okie guys,I've decided next two chapters will be the final two,Namine has finally made her choice:) Ven. you can tell it was hard for her,poor girl xD**

**Please Read and Review:)**

**xoxoxoxo  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**Warning Sexual Content in this chappie**

* * *

Namine was sitting on the park bench,She had called Ven and asked him to meet her,He agreed,saying he's on his way,Namine clasped her hands together nervously*_oh god,I'm nervous_*

She took a deep breath to calm herself,but as she did that Sora's hurt look flashed through her mind*_I...I really hurt him_*.Namine sighed,well it was too late now,she made her choice.

Namine looked up as she saw Ven approaching,She smiled and stood up"Hi Ven."

He smiled back at her"Hey Nami.",Namine gulped nervously,feeling a bit sick,She gestured to the bench"have a seat."

Ven nodded and sat beside her,He looked at her with his curious kind eyes"so what's up Nami?"

Namine looked into his eyes and took a deep breath"I've made my decision."

His eyes perked up at that"okay...who did you choose?"

She took his hand in hers,tracing her fingers in circles over his hand,she took another brave breath before she spoke again

"Well,I l-let Sora go,or he let me go,I guess it depends on how you look at it."She started slowly

Ven just sat there,gazing at her intently,Namine squeezed his hand gently"I think I've always known who is the one."

Namine brought her hand to her chest,looking him the in the eyes"deep down,I've always known,the one guy who made me truly happy,the one guy who made my heart soar when we kiss."

She could tell Ven was getting anxious for her official answer,She smiled slyly"I've realized that I love him more then anything,my choice is you Ven."she finally admitted

His lips turned into a big smile"r-really?"

Namine nodded"It's always been you Ven...No one else has ever had my heart."

Ven wrapped his arms around her tightly,She gasped at the sudden embrace,He buried his face in her neck"Ven?"she asked wondering if he's okay

"thank you."He whispered,she could hear the emotion in his voice,He pulled away"Nami."he cooed,stroking her cheek

She gazed into his loving eyes"Ven."she whispered as he leaned in closer,He paused a few inches from her mouth,He looked into her blue eyes"I love you."

Namine felt her heart pound,She put her hands on his chest,his own heart was pounding just like hers,She smiled"I love you too Ven."

Ven finally closed the space between them by placing his lips on hers,kissing her passionately.

She moaned,running her fingers through his blond hair,His arm went down to her waist pulling her closer against him,He took her lower lip in his mouth,nipping at it.

Namine giggled as He stroked her leg gently,placing gentle kisses all over,She closed her eyes,letting herself enjoy this moment.

Ven dived his tongue in her mouth,She eagerly met his tongue with hers,She ran her fingers down his back,sending chills up his spine,Namine moaned,arching her back as he sucked on her neck.

"Ven."she moaned against his lips"your so...amazing."she blushed at how that sounded,but it was true.

He kissed her lips non stop,stroking her thigh slowly"Nami...I love you so much."he looked into her eyes,She shivered against him,kissing his lips"I love you too."

Ven sat up on the bench so she could sit up,Namine was breathless,she wrapped her arms around his waist,snuggling to him"don't ever let me go."

He kissed her head"I won't,not ever."

* * *

Later that night,at Namine's apartment,She opened the door,bringing him in with her.

Ven chuckled at her rush"what's wrong Nami?"

She shook her head as she threw her bag down and kissed his lips,He wrapped his arms around her,pulling her against him,Namine sneaked her tongue in his mouth.

His eyes widened at her aggressiveness,sensing his nervousness,She pulled away"what's wrong?"

Ven smiled cupping her chin"Nami,what's the rush?"

She looked at him with a confused frown"what rush? did I do something wrong?"

"no no."He assured her"you just seem in a rush to make love tonight."

Namine frowned,she felt rejected"I...I just thought you would want to...since we're finally together again."

Ven noticed the hurt look in her eyes,he panicked"Nami...that's not what I mean!I just..."he trailed off.

*_don't tell me I chose the wrong guy_*Namine thought as she saw Ven's shook her head*_stupid Namine!you didn't choose wrong,you probably freaked the poor guy out_*

"Nami,please don't take what I said as rejection."

Namine froze,how did he know that's how she felt"h-how did you know I felt that?"

Ven took her in his arms,rubbing her hair"because,our hearts are one Nami."

She slowly wrapped her arms around him,burying her face in his neck"your right."she whispered

He grabbed her hand,leading the way to the bedroom,He sat on the bed,Namine stood in front of him,her hands on his shoulders"what should we do?"she questioned

Ven chuckled softly"make love Silly.",She gasped,eyes wide"b-but I thought-

"you thought I rejected it?"he finished for her,She nodded,shocked that he finished her sentence.

Ven grabbed her hands pulling her closer"Nami,I love you,I'll never reject your needs."

Namine smiled softly as he kissed her finger tips"and in return,you'll never reject mine."

She nodded"deal.",He kissed her hungrily,pulling her to him,making them both fall on the bed,with her on top

She smiled as she unbuttoned his shirt,she kissed his chest,He moaned and shivered under her,She went down to his lips,kissing him with passion

He ran his fingers in her hair and down her back,she moaned into his mouth as his hand explored the skin under her pulled on her shirt

"this has to go."he said huskily,She blushed as he pulled it over her head,He leaned up,kissed her now exposed chest,She moaned,closing her eyes"Ven"

He flipped her over so he was on top,He kissed her chest,down to her stomach,She arched her back,his hands found her pants zipper,slowly taking them off.

Ven kissed her lips,running his hands up and down her body,Namine shivered as his tongue met hers,dancing together,Her hands went down to his pants zipper"this has to go."she said playfully

He smiled as he unzipped his pants,He was now in nothing but his boxers,Namine pulled him by his hair back down to her lips,kissing him hungrily,He moaned,laying on her

Namine felt her face go crimson when she felt him hard against her,She kissed his lips once more before he pulled away"ready?"he whispered

She giggled as she spread her legs,going in between"I'm always ready for you Ven."she purred

He groaned as he kissed her hard,He lowered himself down and into her,She gasped,arching her back,He kissed her lips as he started thrusting

Namine moaned,closing her eyes"oh Ven"she gasped as he thrusted hard,He groaned as he went faster and faster,She kissed his lips,sneaking her tongue in

She wiggled her hips,causing Ven to moan"Nami...you feel...so good."he said huskily,She blushed as he thrusted harder,She wiggled her hips to match him

They both groaned as they hit the climax,Ven layed on her panting,She kissed his forehead,breathing heavily,He kissed her breast,She giggled at the touch

"Ven,as always your amazing."

He blushed,pulling the sheet over their sweaty bodies"I'm just trying to keep up with you."

She turned towards him"you do amazingly well then."she purred,kissing his chin,He layed beside her,Her head laying on his chest,he ran his fingers through her hair

"so do you."Ven whispered,kissing her head.

Namine lifted her head to meet his lips,kissing softly"did I service your needs,Mr Strife?"she smirked playfully

Ven caught her playful look,He smiled"yes Nami...you did but now you got to service my other need."

She titled her head in confusion"and what's that?"

He smiled as he got out of bed and went to find his pants"I need you to answer my question."

Namine giggled and sat up,clutching the sheet to her body"okay,what is it?"

Ven came back over and sat on the bed"Nami...will you Marry me?"he asked as he held a big black box in front of her

She gasped

* * *

**A/N**

**DUN DUN DUN,a cliff hanger lolz I kno I'm evil xD**

**I have some good news for fans of this Story,I'm planning on righting a Sequel to this! I've thought about it and it's not over for Sora and Namine,if you read carefully in this chapter**

**you'll see tiny hints of that xD**

**anyway,Sora will return in the Sequel.**

**please Read and Review**

**xoxoxoxo  
**


	27. Chapter 27

Namine couldn't believe Ven proposed,She smiled,holding the ring,gazing at it,It was a beautiful diamond ring,She smiled at him"Ven this is so beautiful,but i-isn't it a bit too soon for marriage?"

Ven's smiling face,turned into a frown,He looked away"y-your saying no?"

She shook her head"I'm not saying no but I'm not saying yes either,Ven we just got back together,jumping into marriage wouldn't be a good idea."

"but Nami,we've been through so much and I love you,I want us to be together,officially."Ven begged

Namine took his face in her hands,looking into his eyes"we are together officially."

He sighed,putting the ring away sadly,She kissed him softly"save it for another time."she said smiling at him"save it for the right moment,you'll know when."

Ven still looked unsure,He got up and started dressing,She frowned"Ven where are you going?"

"home,I should go home."

Namine quickly got up"Ven,we are together...I'm not rejecting it,I'm just saying save it for another time."

Ven looked at her,she saw tears in his eyes,She gasped"w-why are you crying?"she whispered

"Nami...I love you so much,I want to spend my life with you."He said,looking down

Namine felt her heart break at his tone"Ven,I'm not saying I won't marry you."She lifted his chin up"just not now."

He closed the space between them,closing her in his arms,She leaned against him"I love you Ven."

She felt him kiss her head"I love you too."he replied

Namine wanted to cheer him up so she tried to think*_hmmm what will cheer Ven up_?*

She smiled,she knew where to go,pulling out of his embrace she pecked his lips"how about we go to paopu cafe?our place."

Ven slowly smiled back"okay."

She grabbed his hand and they left the apartment to the cafe.

* * *

A few minutes later,They arrived at the paopu cafe,Ven opened her door for her,She smiled and wrapped her arm in his"let's go darling."

Ven was surprise she called him that,He chuckled softly as she lead the way.

Namine saw their table open,she smiled as she ran to it"our table is available,is that good luck or what?"she winked

He smiled as she sat down"I'll go get our food."

She nodded as he went up to the counter,She exhaled slowly,she knew she had hurt him when she said no to the proposal,but they had just gotten back together

Namine didn't want to rush it.

she drummed her fingers on the table as she waited for Ven to come back with their food,Namine heard the door to the cafe open,she looked back curiously

Her eyes widened,Sora just walked in,with...Kairi!

Namine narrowed her eyes*_he's with someone else already? I just broke up with him_!*

Kairi was giggled as she held Sora's hand,Namine growled as she turned around,she didn't want to see them together

Ven sat down,their tray in his hands"here you go Nami."

She smiled,accepting the food"thanks darling."she kissed his lips

Namine heard a squeal from behind them,Kairi ran over"Hey Namine!"

the said blond rolled her eyes"Hey Kairi."

Kairi jumped up and down"Sora look who's here."

Namine groaned*_god no_*

Sora walked over,He looked surprised to see Namine there,He smiled"Hey Namine."

She turned her head away"Hi Sora."

Kairi grabbed Sora's arm"come on babe,I wanna get a table before the good ones are taken."she pulled Sora away

Namine growled,she stood up and glared in their direction"Sora guess what,me and Ven are getting married!"

after she said that she wondered what possessed her to do so.

Sora whirled around"what?"

She giggled nervously"yeah we are."

He looked at her with an unreadable expression,but Namine knew all kinds of emotions were running through him,She quickly turned around and sat back down

Ven blushed a little"Nami...I thought you didn't want to get married."

Namine sneaked a glance at Sora before she responded"well I changed my mind."she took a bite of a french fry

Ven smiled,his eyes gleamed with joy"I'm so glad."He dug in his pocket and pulled out the ring"you'll need this."

She blushed as she held out her hand to him,He slipped the ring on her finger,it fit perfectly,She leaned forward to kiss him"I love you Ven."

He kissed her back"I love you too Nami."

* * *

A few minutes later,Ven and Namine walked out of the cafe and were headed home,Sora ran out after them"Namine!can I talk to you for a minute?

Namine raised an eyebrow"why?"

Sora shook his head"because I need to,it's important."

Namine groaned,She patted Ven's arm"honey,you can go to the car,I'll be right there."

Ven nodded and walked to the car,She growled as she turned to Sora"what is it?"

He walked closer to her"why are you getting married?you just broke up with me and got back with him."

She laughed sarcastically"your asking me that?look at you!your dating Kairi and I just broke up with you."

Sora smirked"you jealous Namine?"

"no!"she yelled,her face flushed

He chuckled"you so are."

Namine stomped her feet angrily"why are you dating her!I mean god,we JUST broke up yesterday,you couldn't wait a while?"

Sora's smirk vanished as his eyes bore into hers"relax,I'm not dating her,she just begged me to go on one date with her,Namine trust me,I'm still crazy about you."

She wrapped her arms around herself,shivering,his words make a cold shiver run down her spine"t-that's...nice."

He cleared his throat"so why are you getting married?when you know,you just broke up with me."

Namine looked at Ven's car,she slowly turned her gaze back to Sora"because,He loves me and I love him,it's only natural."

Sora crossed his arms smirking at her"for someone who's so in love with her honey,you sure are jealous of me and Kairi."

She glared at him"I am not Jealous!why would I be jealous?"

"well the way your acting says it all."he said mockingly

Namine growled"well I'm not jealous so just drop it"she spat

Sora chuckled"it's okay to admit it,trust me,I'm jealous of Ven."

Her eyes widened"why?

"because he has the most precious thing in the world,you."He spoke tenderly

Namine blinked at him,speechless"I...I."

Sora patted her head"see you later Namine,have fun with your future hubby."He walked back inside the cafe

She growled at his retreating back,she turned around and walked to the car

Ven looked at her as she sat next to him"what was that about?"

Namine smiled as she placed her hand on his"nothing important,let's go."

He looked unsure but shrugged as he started the car,driving Namine back to her apartment.

* * *

**A/N**

**Ok,I've decided to just continue with this story instead of a Sequel but who knows maybe a Sequel will still come.**

**and I'm not making Sora and Kairi a couple for good,this was just for this chappie. I only like Sora x Kairi a little,not a big fan xD**

**things are heating up for Ven and Namine as you can see,she did accept his proposal:)**

**Please Read and Review**

**xoxoxoxo  
**


	28. Chapter 28

Ven layed beside Namine,softly stroking her blond hair,She closed her eyes in contentment,He chuckled and kissed her head"I love you Nami."

Namine turned her body around to face him,She kissed him gently"I love you too Ventus."she purred softly

His blue eyes looked into hers,He smiled tenderly"I don't know what I would have done if you had chosen Sora."

She froze at the name,She quickly recovered,offering him a smile"why would I choose Sora."she asked jokingly

Ven's expression was a grim one as he spoke"well maybe while I was in a coma,you fell for him."

Namine turned her head away from him,her eyes closed,she couldn't tell Ven the truth,He was right...She had fallen for Sora,Hard.

He continued when she didn't say anything"and...maybe it's just my imagination but...you had rejected my proposal,then Sora walks in and you shout out that we are engaged."

*_oh god_*

She turned to him,smiling"Ven,it is just your imagination.I love you,that's why I accepted...it just took me a while to think on it."

Ven sighed,He stood up and walked to the kitchen,Namine glared at the floor *_stupid Sora_*

"Nami...I hope you said yes because you wanted to,not because of Sora."

She walked over to him near the counter,She put her hands on her hips"Ven,I love you,this has nothing to do with Sora,Just us."

His blue eyes softened,He took her hands in his pulling her closer"promise?"

Namine smiled"I promise."

Ven kissed her lips,wrapping his arms around her,pouring all his love into this kiss,She blushed and kissed him back.

*ring ring*

Namine pulled away,slightly glaring at the phone,Ven pulled her back against him"ignore it."he leaned into her lips again

She giggled,wrapping her arms around his shoulders,body against his,kissing him back

*ring ring ring*

He deepened the kiss,dipping Namine slightly,keeping a firm grip around her,She gasped as his tongue dived in her mouth

"Ven.."she whispered in between kisses"mmmm...m-maybe I should get that."

sighing he let her go,She frowned as he went into the bathroom,Namine cleared her throat as she picked up the phone

"Hello?"

"finally you answered." it was Roxas

"oh...Hi Roxas,what's up?"She replied,glancing towards the bathroom

"Sora wanted me to ask you to meet him at Destiny Island."

Her blue eyes widened"what? why?"

"He says it's important,that's all he told me."

Namine stole another glance at the bathroom"I can"t."she whispered"I"m with Ven right now."

"...I know that but Sora said it was really important."

"since when are you two best buddies?"she questioned with a raised eyebrow

Roxas growled"we're not,He just told me to give you this message."

"o-okay...tell him,I'll be there soon."

"I will."He hung up,Namine hung up her phone and walked towards the bathroom door,She knocked softly"Ven?"

"yeah?"he asked through the door

She frowned"are you okay?"

The door opened,which made Namine jump back,Ven looked at her sadly"yeah."he mumbled

Namine crossed her arms over her chest"you don't look fine,Ven please tell me what's-

"Namine just shut up!"He yelled

She gasped and stepped back,Ven had never yelled at her before,what's going on

Ven walked past her and sat on the couch,growling,Namine carefully walked to him"d-did I...do something?"she asked,afraid he would yell at her again

He glared at her"just...leave me alone."

Namine felt the tears welling up,she whimpered"Ven...what's wrong with you?

He stood up,grabbed his jacket and walked out the door,slamming it hard.

Shaken she ran to the door,opening it,hoping to catch him,but Ven was already gone.

Namine slowly walked back into her apartment,closing the door and locking it,She leaned against it,trembling

*_what's wrong with Ven?He's never yelled at me before_*She looked down at her engagement ring,She sniffed,She was scared now.

* * *

A few hours later,Namine walked down the beach of Destiny Island,She stopped and gazed into the big ocean,It was almost time for the sun to set.

She wrapped her arms around her as she sat down on the sand,waiting for Sora, Her lips trembled as she thought of the fight her and Ven had

Namine quietly sobbed,burying her face in her knees"Oh Ven.."she whispered

a tall shadow cast over her"Namine?"

She jumped,looking up she noticed Sora had arrived"Hi Sora."she whispered

He kneeled beside her"I'm glad you came."

She nodded and sniffed,Sora raised her chin with his hand"what's wrong?"

Shaking her head she stood up slowly,stepping slightly away from him"I don't want to talk about it."

He wrapped his arms around her,Namine's eyes widened"you can tell me."he urged

She shook her head again"I...it's personal."she said,her voice braking slightly

Sora put his hands on her shoulder,looking into her eyes"It's Ven,isn't it?"

Namine just nodded,looking at the sand,Sora raised her chin back up"what did he do?"

tears spilling down her cheeks,she closed her eyes,trying to breath"He...He...yelled at me."

"he what?"He yelled

She winced at his tone,Sora shook his head"I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell like that,why did he yell at you?I thought he never has before."

Namine sniffed laying her head on Sora's shoulder"He hasn't...not ever...I don't know what's gotten into him."

She felt Sora rubbing her head softly"it's okay."he whispered

She pulled back,looking up at him"Sora."she whispered

He kissed her forehead,He pulled off his jacket,putting it over her shoulders"don't want you to get cold."

Namine smiled slightly,she wrapped it closer to her"thanks."

They stood there in silence,just the waves and wind blowing and crashing

She gazed up at him"S-so what did you want to see me about?"she asked,remembering why she was there in the first place.

Sora stroked her arm absentmindedly"oh...that,I just wanted to really see you."He looked at her"so bad."

Namine felt her heart flutter at those tender words,she shlyly met his gaze"I...really wanted to see you too."she whispered.

He reached down and took her hand in his,He kissed her hand,smiling then he frowned when he remembered her engagement ring.

She saw his gaze drift to her ring,Namine's heart ached at the ring,she took it off,Sora tilted his head in confusion"what are you doing?"

putting the ring in her pants pocket,she wrapped her arms around Sora's waist"Sora,please right now,just hold me."

He wrapped his arms around her,Namine looked up at him"kiss me."she whispered

Sora frowned at her request,He shook his head"Namine...I'd love to but we both know,your just doing this because your upset with Ven."

She pulled away and turned away from him,crossing her arms"y..your right."tears rolling down her cheeks"it's just I'm so scared."she whispered

He put a hand on her shoulder"why are you scared?"

"because I can't choose between you two and it scares the hell out of me!"she yelled,stomping her feet on the sand,Namine fell to the sand"and I know it's up to me to choose but I can't."

Sora pulled her up gently,he turned her around"I know one way to decide."

She sniffed"yeah? what?"

He leaned in and kissed her lips,Her eyes widened,She kissed him back,their lips crashing against each other.

Namine felt a lot of sparks while kissing Sora but she also felt a lot of sparks with Ven,which didn't help any.

She moaned as he pulled her closer"god I missed you."he breathed in her ear,kissing her neck

Namine took a deep breath,trying to keep a clear head but that was hard when a guy's kissing your weak spot

"S..Sora,I missed this too."she admitted

He sucked her neck,She gasped in pleasure,wrapping her arms around his neck,through his spiky brown hair

They parted after a few minutes,Sora leaned his forehead against hers"this isn't right,is it?"he said huskily

She shook her head,kissing his lips"no...b-but it feels r-right."

Sora kissed her lips once more before he pulled away"you should go."

Namine looked off into the sunset,dreading going back home,She nodded"y-yeah...I should."

She pulled off his jacket,handed it back to him"here."

He reached for it,their hands touched,He groaned and wrapped her back in his arms,kissing her passionately

She moaned against his mouth"mmm...Sora,I really should ..g-go."

Sora sneaked his tongue in her mouth,She gasped as he ran his hands down her thigh,He gently bit her neck"I know."he whispered

Namine felt herself losing control,which is what happens when she's near Sora,she loses control,can't think or anything.

She bit his lower lip,then pulled back"I...I really should go."she whispered

Sora nodded slowly"I'm sorry...I was losing my head for a second there."he chuckled nervously

Namine blushed "me too,it always happens with you,I can't think or anything...I just."she trailed off as he stared at her intently,smiling

She knew he understood what she meant,nodding,Namine waved to him"see you later Sora."

"see you Namine."He called as he too walked towards the boats.

* * *

A hour later,She returned to her apartment,slowly fitting the key in the door,Namine walked in,glancing around,she put her bag down"Ven?"she called

She heard footsteps,the bedroom door opened,there stood Ven,who looked a lot worse then she did,his eyes and cheeks were red,it was obvious he had been crying too

She clasped her hands together nervously,He looked at her as he walked over to her,Namine didn't know where to start, Ven sniffed and fell to his knees

Namine gasped as he wrapped his arms around her stomach"Nami I'm so so so so sorry!"he sobbed into her shirt

Her eyes softened,carefully wrapping her arms around his shoulders"shhh."she cooed

"I'm such a jerk!"he cried"I didn't mean to yell at you I swear!I was just so upset with the idea of you and Sora."

*_so that's why he was acting that way_*

She unwrapped his arms from around her and kneeled down,looking at him"it's okay Ven."she whispered"you apologized,and told me the truth,that's all it takes."

Ven wiped his face and glanced at her,He stood up"can you forgive me?"

Namine felt her heart melt at his cracking voice"I already have."she whispered

He slowly leaned in,unsure if it was okay to kiss her or not,She met his lips halfway,wrapping her arms around him

He kissed her back passionately"I'm so sorry"he whispered over and over between kisses.

She put a finger to his lips silencing him"it's okay."she smiled"let's just go to sleep,it's been a long day."she suggested

Ven nodded and followed her to the bedroom,Namine quickly changed into her nightgown and slipped in the bed beside him

He wrapped an arm around her"I love you Nami."

smiling she kissed his nose"I love you too Ven."

* * *

**A/N**

**you know from being in a love triangle myself,I understand Namine's confused feelings,it sucks when you have two guys who really care about you.**

**1 Guy -makes you feel loved,secure and whatnot**

**Guy number 2-makes you feel wild and dangerous and so alive xD it's hard to choose lolz**

**anyway my lovely readers,that was chappie 28:)**

**please Read and Review:)**

**xoxoxoxo  
**


	29. Chapter 29

Namine went to college that day,hoping to have a normal one,no drama or fights involved,She strolled onto the lawn and sat on a bench,There was like 15 minutes until Class.

opening her bag,Namine took out her sketch book and started randomly drawing whatever came to mind.

"Hey Namine!."

looking up,She saw Yuna running towards her,She smiled"Hi Yuna,what's up?"

Yuna sat beside her on the bench"not much,I just saw you sitting here and came over."

Namine laughed slightly"oh I see."then a thought struck her,She glanced at Yuna"actually I'm glad your here,I wanted to talk to you."

"okay,shoot."The brunette girl replied cheerfully

Taking a deep breath Namine started"okay um,my problem with Ven and Sora has deepened."

Yuna scrunched her face up in confusion"what do you mean?"

"well...me and Sora,sort of made out yesterday,and I don't know what do to,it's like impossible to choose between them."

"maybe you need to really think of which one makes you feel more special."Yuna suggested

Namine shook her head"that doesn't work!they both make me feel different but it's both in good ways."

"such as?"

The blond closed her eyes thinking"Ven makes me feel loved,safe and Sora makes me feel passionate,wild and carefree."

Yuna put her hand on Namine's shoulder"that's a difficult choice there."

Namine sighed,massaging her temple"I love both of them,I just...I don't know what to do,but right now I'm bound to Ven,since we're engaged and all."

Yuna's eyes widened"engaged? Namine that's great!." but then she frowned"but what about Sora?"

"Sora doesn't like it but he still wants me of course."

"Namine if you love both of them then why did you agree to marry Ven?this is only going to hurt him in the end."Yuna said slowly and unsurely

Namine doodled absentmindedly on her sketchbook"I know that Yuna!"She groaned throwing the pencil to the ground"I know but it would have hurt him worse if I said no right away."

Yuna gasped"are you just going to string them both along or what?"

Namine could sense Yuna's anger in her voice,She clasped her hands together in her lap"no...I just don't know what to do,I'm screwed."

"well maybe it would be best to let them both go,if you can't choose."Yuna suggested

The blond girl looked up startled"let them both go? as in choose neither one?"she whispered

Yuna nodded"better to do that then risk hurting them both."She stood up gathering her bag"I should get to class,see you later."

Namine watched her walked away,the words slowly sinking in*_let them both go_?*

* * *

At Lunch Namine sat with Ven at a table,She looked around for Sora but she didn't see him.

"Nami? you okay?"Ven waved his hands in her face,trying to get her attention

She snapped out of her thoughts,turning to Ven"what?oh! yeah I'm fine."she smiled at him

He placed his hand on hers as they ate,Namine still glanced around the room for any signs of the spiky brunette boy.

"so Nami,when should we set the wedding date?"

Her eyes widened*_oh r-right,the wedding_* her heart sank at the thought.

Namine slowly placed her spoon down on her tray,feeling not so hungry anymore"uh I don't know Ven but it s-shouldn't be too soon."

Ven's gaze lowered to the table,Namine saw this"Ven,what's wrong?"

He looked at her,into her eyes"y-you don't want to marry me...do you?"He asked,in a terrified whisper

She sighed,tired of all this"no...that's not what I meant,it's just too soon for marriage,we just got back together as a couple Ven."

Ven stood up,grabbing his tray"I know but I wanted to ask you to be my wife for quite a while now."he whispered"but obviously you don't want to be."

Namine shook her head"no Ven...that's not what I'm saying!getting married too soon would be a big mistake."

Ven growled all of a sudden,throwing his tray across the room,slamming his hands on the table,Namine jumped back,scared of his anger"this is all because of Sora,isn't it?"

She looked down,not answering him,He marched over to her and pulled her up,his hands grasping her shoulder"answer me!"

Namine whimpered"Ven..your hurting me! let go!"

He dropped his hands from her shoulder and backed away,Namine sank back into her chair rubbing her sore shoulders.

Every student in the cafeteria had heard the shouted and stopped eating to look at the couple,Ven clenched his fists and marched out.

Namine swallowed hard,slowly looking around the cafeteria,She took her bag and ran out the door.

She ran outside to the bench,she let her bag fall beside her as she collapsed on the bench,She closed her eyes,trying to keep the tears from bursting out.

*_god! everyone saw that!and now Ven's mad at me again_*

"Namine?"

She whirled around,Roxas was standing there,his hands stuffed in his pockets,She sniffed and turned her back to him"w-what is it Roxas?"

hearing him sit next to her,she buried her face in her hands,sobbing

"I uh saw you and Ven fight."

Namine laughed sarcastically"really Roxas? no kidding!everybody saw it."

Roxas pulled her into him,rubbing the top of her head"are you okay? he didn't hurt you did he?"

She pulled away,glaring at him"no,he didn't,he just grabbed me a little roughly."

She sobbed,falling on his shoulder"why Roxas? why is Ven acting this way?"she cried

He rubbed her shoulder"because everyday he feels like he's losing you,it gets him angry."

Namine wiped a tear away,sniffing"but he's never grabbed me like that before,so coldly."

"Roxas?"

They both turned to see Xion standing there,her arms crossed"what is it Xion?"

Xion stepped closer"I need to talk to Namine."she glanced unsurely at her"if that's okay?"

Roxas looked down at Namine,who simply shrugged in response.

Xion sat down in Roxas's place as he got up,Namine crossed her arms,wondering what Xion wanted now

"I was sent to find you,Sora told me to find you,He wants to see you,says he saw the whole scene."

Namine sighed,her shoulders falling"of course,everyone had saw it."

Xion glanced at her"I also...wanted to apologize."

This startled Namine,Xion apologizing?,this was a shock

"you want to apologize?"Namine questioned slowly

"for the way I've been treating you,I know now that you really do care for my brother."

Namine slowly looked at Xion"r-really? you don't think I'm a slut anymore."

Xion winced at the memory"I'm really sorry I called you that.I just thought you were playing Sora but now I see you do care."

The blond gazed at the ground sadly"I didn't mean to play them,but I guess in a way I was."

*_still am_* She scolded herself

Xion put a gentle hand on her shoulder"no your not,you just can't seem to choose,it's understandable."

Namine rolled her eyes"Ven doesn't seem to understand."she sighed"not anymore anyway."

"well forget about Ven right now,go find my brother,he's waiting for you."Xion urged,Namine looked up at Roxas,He nodded"I won't tell Ven,just go."

She shrugged,got her bag and walked off to find Sora.

* * *

Sora sat in a abandon classroom,waiting for Namine to show up,He clenched his fists,He wanted to punch Ven for treating Namine like that.

the door to the classroom opened,Namine poked her head in,she saw Sora and smiled,He pulled her in,embracing her tightly

She blushed as she hugged him back"Hi Sora."she spoke quietly

He pulled away,smiling at her,he gently knocked her head"you okay?"

Namine nodded"I guess so."

Sora's eyes were gazing upon her,it made Namine feel hot,She blushed lightly,his gaze was intense.

"Namine."he breathed as he leaned into her neck,he lightly placed kisses on her neck,She closed her eyes,loving the feeling,she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

He sucked her weak spot,Namine gasped,arching her back"S-Sora...I thought you wanted to talk?"

pulling away,Sora smirked"I just couldn't help it,had to have a taste to get me through the day."

She blushed,playfully hitting him"shush you."

He laughed,gently stroking her cheek"I just wanted to see that you were okay."His eyes darted up and down her body"make sure he didn't hurt you."

Namine's gaze softened"that's sweet of you Sora,but I'm okay,He didn't really hurt me."

He looked into her eyes,She blushed and lightly giggled"why do you have this effect on me?"

Sora smiled coyly"what effect?"

She rolled her eyes"you always make me feel...I don't know how to describe it."she laughed

He wrapped an arm around her waist,pulling her close"do I make your heart skip a beat?"

Namine lost her breath,she swallowed"y-yes."

Leaning into her mouth,he whispered"do I make you feel weak in the knees?"

she nodded slowly,Sora gazed down at her lips,He leaned in,tracing her mouth with his tongue"does this make you lose it?"

She couldn't find the words,so she nodded again,He crashed his lips against hers,Namine gasped as his tongue made it's way into her mouth

Sora picked her off the floor,placing her on the teacher's desk,his mouth never leaving hers,She nibbled his bottom lip,He groaned

Namine felt every part of her go weak,his hands roaming every inch of her,She moaned as he cupped her breast.

He went back to her lips,parting them with his tongue once again,She closed her eyes,savoring his taste

"mmmm-Sora...I don't"she gasped as He bit her tongue"don't think ...we should be doing this here.

He pulled away,gazing down at her"you don't want this?"

She shook her head quickly"yes...I mean no...I ugh!."she trailed off,not knowing how to make a clever comeback

Sora smiled,obviously,enjoying her confusion,He kissed her head"don't stress yourself babe."

Namine playfully pulled one of his spikes"I...I do want this...more then I should."

He leaned in close,his breath hitting her lips"then why do you want to stop?"

She closed her eyes,sighing"because I'm already in enough trouble with Ven,this would make it worse."

Sora slowly got off of her,He helped her sit up"your right."

she gazed at him,placing her hand on his"I love you."she whispered

He smiled at her"I love you too Namine."

She smiled back,blushing she stood up"well I should go."

Sora grabbed her hand"you don't have to."

Namine pulled her hand away"yeah I do actually,I have to find Ven."

"want me to come with you?

She shook her head"no,that's okay,I should go alone."

Sora sighed,watching her leave,He hoped Ven wouldn't hurt her again.

* * *

Walking out to the parking lot,Namine saw Ven's car was still here,She looked around for him*_hmmm where is he?_*

She turned as she heard footsteps coming her way,She gasped,it was Ven,He stopped as soon as he saw her.

Namine put on a brave face as she walked to him"Ven... I... I think we should talk,about what happened today at lunch."

He looked down at his feet,hauling up his bag on his shoulder nervously"Nami...I'm so sorry!I know I lost it again."

She nodded"yes...you did, be honest Ven...I don't know how much more of this I can take."

Ven looked at her startled"w-what do you mean?

"you always yell at me about Sora,How can you do that?you've never yelled at me before"she asked in a hurt tone

"Nami I...I'm sorry...I really am."He cried

She crossed her arms"sooner or later Ventus,Sorry isn't going to be enough."

His eyes showed pain nothing but pain,Namine swallowed slowly,she took off the engagement ring"until you can figure out your problem,I can't be with you."

Ven's eyes widened"w-what?"

She put the ring back in his hand,folding his fingers tightly around it"I'm sorry Ven."she whispered

She quickly turned away,she couldn't bare to see his hurt expression"I'm so sorry."she said once more

He watched her leave,clutching the ring to his chest,tears running down his cheeks.

* * *

**A/N**

**once again drama hits Namine, poor girl xD **

**poor Ven too T_T**

**looks like Sora and Namine are heating up again while Ven cools down xD**

**Please Read and Review:)**

**xoxoxoxo  
**


	30. Chapter 30

"I cannot believe you broke up with Ven!."Xion scolded

Namine and Xion were hanging out at the mall,currently eating lunch. Namine sliced her pizza to bite sizes then popped one in her mouth

"well I didn't brake it off for good,I just...I don't like the way he's acting."

Xion shook her head as she placed her slice on her plate"He's definitely going to be more heartbroken now."

Namine's jaw dropped at Xion's words"this is coming from the girl who was practically cheering me on to go talk to Sora."

"that was before I knew you dumped Ven,I just thought you two had a fight."

The blond girl sighed popping another piece of pizza into her mouth"I didn't want to brake up with him but he was scaring me."

Xion sipped her coke thoughtfully"Namine,now you definitely have to decide who you want to be with,I personally just think you have lust for my brother."

"and with Ven?"

"now with Ven you actually had true love there but now you've probably ruined that."Xion scolded her again

Namine played with her straw pushing around some ice cubes"maybe your right...maybe it is just lust for Sora."

Xion just nodded,pushing her hair back"yup,just lust but as for him he might actually like you but you should talk to him about it."

Namine pushed her plate away,no longer hungry"I guess I should,I also really need to talk to Ven."

"bad idea right now."Xion insisted"He's probably really hurting right now."

*_all because of me_* the thought caused Namine's heart to hurt inside*_maybe I could ask Roxas about him,better give him a call_*

Namine stood up"I'll be right back,I'm going to make a quick call."

Xion nodded and watched as Namine headed to the payphones.

Walking over to the payphones Namine dug out some change and entered it into the coin slot,She dialed Roxas's number and waited.

*ring ring*

*ring ring*

*ring ring*

Namine rolled her eyes"come on Roxas,answer the phone,it's urgent."

As if answering her thought,He picked up

"Hello?"

"Hey Roxas,it's me."

There was a long pause before he said anything else"uh hey Namine,what's up?"

"Roxas you can stop acting all casual,I know you heard about what I did to Ven."

"... you really hurt him you know."Roxas replied coldly

Namine closed her eyes,head lowering"I know I know,which is why I need to see him,to make it right."

"that depends Namine,have you chosen between him and Sora yet?"

"I...I think so *sigh* look will you please tell Ven to meet me at the park or something,I really really need to see him."she could tell she was begging but didn't care at this point.

"okay,I will."he agreed

"thank you Roxas,tell him,I'll see him later at the park."

They both said their goodbyes and hung up,Namine walked back over to Xion,who looked up in interest"how did it go?

Namine sat in her chair"okay I guess,I'm going to meet Ven later."

Xion smiled"that's good."

"yeah but first,I have to go see Sora and talk to him."

* * *

Later that day,Namine ran up to Sora's house and knocked on the door

a few minutes later the door opened,Sora looked surprised to see Namine there"hey Namine,what's going on?"

She took a deep breath before looking him in the eye"we need to talk Sora."

He looked startled but nodded"okay,come on in."

He opened the door for her,She walked past him inside,Sora closed the door and pointed to the couch"have a seat."

Namine shook her head"actually,I'm fine standing but maybe you should sit."

Sora chuckled nervously"okay,I'm getting scared."he sat down facing her,Namine clasped her hands together,nervously"Sora...we've been through some hard times."

She took another breath"we've also had the good times."

Sora's eyes widened"Namine...your not officially dumping me,are you?"

"Sora we weren't even really together,I already broke up with you remember,yesterday all we did was make out."she shivered remembering how heated it was.

He smirked at her,causing Namine to remember why she was here,she shook her head"I now realize that,all we ever were was lust."

He tilted his head in confusion"you think it's just lust?"

Namine nodded"it's kinda obvious,I don't know why I let this go on for so long."

Sora stood up,placing his hands on her shoulders"Namine,I love you."

She shook her head"no you don't, Ven does,He's always loved me."

He sighed,his piercing gaze burning into hers"how can I prove to you that it's more then lust?"

"you can't."she whispered"so I don't think "this" should go on any longer."

"your breaking my heart Namine."Sora cried,his hands going around her waist

She patted his shoulder"you'll be okay,but Ven...He won't be okay,we're like two halfs of each other,we're both incomplete without the other."

Sora said nothing as he sat back down,Namine took his hand"I'm really sorry Sora,but this is the way it's suppose to be,I'm finally making my choice."

"and it's not me."He finished for her

She shook her head sadly"I'm sorry,I'm just following my heart."

Namine turned and started towards the front door,she turned back to him"I'm really sorry,bye Sora."she said softly as she closed the door to his house.

It was around 6:00 when Namine arrived at the park,she glanced around for Ven but no sign of him yet,sighing to herself she sat on a bench to wait.

she looked around the park,it was deserted except for an elderly couple at was sitting on another bench.

a few mintues later she heard footsteps,Namine turned to see Ven slowly walking towards her,his hands in his jacket pocket,His head down.

*oh god,He looks horrible*She slowly stood up as he got closer"Hi Ven...thanks for coming."

He nodded,sitting next to her,Namine gazed at him"I wanted to say that I'm so sorry for hurting you,I know your probably hurt beyond apology but I just had to see you."

Ven's gaze remained at the ground,She lifted his chin up"Ven please look at me."

His blue eyes slowly met hers,She offered him a smile"I've made my final decision,It's you Ven,It's ALWAYS been you."

Ven's sad expression didn't change,no smile on his lips either,Namine's gaze softened"I swear,your my choice and my final choice."

"your too late Nami."he whispered

She frowned"what? what do you mean?"

a tear slipped from his eye"I'm leaving town,tomorrow."

Namine's eyes widened"WHAT? what do you mean leaving town? you never mentioned a word of this to me."

Ven looked at her,pain in his eyes"I wasn't going to,unless you chose Sora...when you broke off our engagement,I took that as a yes to Sora."

She shook her head"Ven please,I love you,I want to be your wife,you can't just leave!"

He looked down"I'm sorry."his voice cracked as he sobbed

Namine glared at the ground*how can this be happening? stupid Namine,you brought it on yourself*

She closed her eyes,taking a deep breath"Ven."

He glanced at her"yes Nami?"

She hugged him tight"I love you,please don't leave."

Namine didn't expect him to wrap his arms around her but he did,She looked back him,pulling way,Ven was looking at her,fully this time

"Nami...I love you."

She smiled at him,blushing slightly"I love you too."

Ven grabbed both her hands"but...I have to let you go."

The smile immediately dropped from her face,a frown crossed her features"w-what? but Ven...I-

"I know Nami,I forgive you too but it's too late."He whispered"I've let you go,because I had to."

Namine felt a wave of panic hit her,she started to cry"b-but Ven please..."

Ven looked away from her sad face"I don't want to leave tomorrow but I have to."

taking a deep breath Namine swallowed the hard lump in her throat"Ven...I-I know I hurt you,and I probably deserve this...but please you can't just leave me!"

His blue eyes met hers"why not...you left me."

She winced at his words but she knew she deserved them"I-I know."she whispered,tears falling down her cheeks like a waterfall

Ven stood up,turning his back to her"well I should get going,I-I have to pack for tomorrow."

Namine said nothing but stared at the ground,tears falling

He started to walk away,She sniffed and chased after him,grabbing his shirt"Ven please! I love you!"she cried

His only response was his hand gently pulling hers off his jacket and walked away.

She sobbed falling to her knees"VEN! please! I'm so sorry! Her voice echoed through the park.

* * *

Around 3 in the morning,Namine trudged back to her emtpy apartment,She still had a tear stained face,Her eyes red and puffy.

She walked and closed the door,walked into the living room,glanced around at the empty room.

Namine sniffed and sat on the couch,her hand falling to her side.

*_I've never felt so empty and alone_*

She slowly got up and walked to the bathroom,she opened the bathroom cabinet and fished out some pills,She popped them all into her mouth,gulping down some water.

turning towards the bathtub,She turned the water knob,letting the water run,Namine stared at her reflection in the water*_ugh_*she thought in disgust

She slowly took off her clothes as she dipped herself in the water,closing her eyes,She thought about a ton of things *_Ven...Sora I'm so sorry you two_*

"but sometimes sorry isn't enough."she spoke out loud,She glanced at the side of the tub,she picked up her razor,running her fingers along the blade

"ugh!"she screamed as she through the razor across the room,Namine sighed,closing her eyes,relaxing against the bathtub wall"I...I feel so sleepy"

Namine head dropped as she sank into the bathtub.

* * *

**A/N**

**DUN DUN DUN xDDD I'm evil with cliffies xD**

**Poor Nami,what did she just do?  
**

**I wrote the bathroom scene based on what happend to my best friend once a guy left her,so it was inspired from that.**

**Will Ven really leave Twilight Town? Will he find out what happend to our dear Nami?**

**Please Read and Review:)**

**xoxoxoxo  
**


	31. Chapter 31

Namine groaned as she slowly opened her eyes,She sat up,looking around she noticed she was in a white room,hooked up to some wires"what?"

"thank god,your awake."

She turned her head to see who said that but her vison seemed to be blurred"who's there?"

"man,you must still be out of it." the voice mumbled

Namine squinted her eyes,she could make out some blond hair,she gasped"Ven? is that you?"

The voice laughed"nope,try again."

She frowned in deep thought,then it hit her"Roxas?"

"ding ding we have a winner."

The blond girl sighed and layed back on the pillow"where am I Roxas?"

She heard him sit beside her,taking her hand"your in the hospital,I came to your apartment,since you wouldn't answer your phone and found you in the bath tub."

"oh...that's right."She rubbed her temple"I took a bunch of pills and must have fallen asleep."

Roxas squeezed her hand gently"more like almost drown,your lucky I was there."

Namine rubbed her eyes again,trying to clear her eyes,slowly Roxas's face was coming into focus,She sighed"good I can see you now."

He frowned"what the hell were you thinking? taking a whole bunch of Pills,the doctors found at least 9 of them in your system."

She lowered her head in shame"I just...I...Ven rejected me and I don't know I just lost it."

Roxas sighed"Namine why do this to yourself? it's not worth killing yourself,god this is like the time I caught you with a razor to your wrist."

She winced at the memory of when she first tried to kill herself,It was the same night her father killed her mother,She went into the bathroom to cut herself but Roxas showed up and stopped her.

"I'm sorry Roxas."She whispered,the tears starting all over again"I just lost it."

"do you think Ven would want you to do this?I know he wouldn't,I most certainly don't want you to,I can't lose my best friend."He scolded her

Namine glared at him"Well I don't think Ven cares,if he did he wouldn't have rejected me and left town!"

"He hasn't left yet."

Her eyes widened"he hasn't? i-is He here?"

Roxas shook his head"no,He's at home,packing but he's heading to the train station soon."

"does he know about my little accident?"

"I'd hardly call it a little accident Namine,but no I didn't tell him."

Namine glared at him harshly"why the hell didn't you tell-

*knock knock*

Roxas smiled"come in."

Namine didn't see why he was smiling then she looked at the door she gasped

Ven walked in,holding flowers in his hand,He looked gently over at Namine

Her lips slowly curled into a smile"Ven."she whispered

Roxas gently slapped his brothers shoulder"well I'll give you two some time to talk." He walked out the room.

Ven walked to Namine's bed"Hi Nami."

She felt her heart melt"oh Ven."

He handed her the flowers,She happily accepted them,sniffing each one"thank you for the flowers."

He nodded as he sat down in the chair beside her bed,Namine's heart ached to touch him but she knew he probably was just visiting

"why did you do it Nami?"

She looked down at the bed,She wasn't sure if she should tell him,but Namine didn't want to lie to him"I...I did it...b-because you rejected me.."she whimpered

His eyes widened in shock"you did this because of me?"

She nodded,afraid to look at him

"Nami."He grabbed her chin"don't ever do that again."

Namine frowned,pulling her head out of his grasp"you don't know what it's like,being alone,Ven I finally made my decision and you reject me."

He tried to talk but she held up a hand to stop him"I felt all alone,like there was nothing for me to live for,my mother is dead,my father is in prison,you left me,I felt like I had no one!

Ven's gaze looked deeply into her eyes,She quickly looked away"I just wanted to... escape."

"Nami...your not alone."

She laughed"yeah right Ven,I don't have you...I don't have any family,I'm all alone! you don't know how scary that is."

Ven cupped her chin,leaning close"you do have me and Roxas and Xion,hell you probably even still have Sora."

Namine grasped his hand"Ven,there's nothing between me and Sora,I swear to you we're just friends now."

He leaned in to kiss her cheek,She frowned and turned her head away

Ven flashed her a hurt look,shaking her head Namine glanced at him,tears falling"i-is this how it's going to be with us from now on?just a peck on the cheek?"

"Nami...I'm sorry but I'm not sure if I just forgive you for it."He replied

This time she flashed him a hurt look"don't you love me?"

Ven put a hand on her cheek,making her look at him"of course I do but.."His voice trailed off

"but?"The blond girl questioned"Ven I know what I did to you...was awful but I love you,I chose YOU over Sora...you should be happy about that!."she cried

"I am."he whispered"more then you know but it's not that easy Nami,hurt isn't so easy to erase."

Namine grabbed both his hands in hers"but if you gave me the chance,I could make it better,I can make things right between us,but you have to let me."

Ven looked away from her pitiful gaze"Nami...I want to but you broke my heart,leaving is the easier way."

She glared at him,feeling very frustrated"So you'd rather run away then make it right?"

"that's not what I'm saying!"he protested

Namine glared daggers at him"sure seems like it to me!I mean here I am,practically begging for you and you won't give me the time of day!"

"would you two stop fighting?"

Namine turned to the door to see Sora there,her mouth dropped open"Sora? what are you doing here?"

He walked in,carrying a teddy bear"well I came to see how you were doing but I heard fighting so I decided not to interrupt."

Ven stood up,backing away from the bed"we weren't fighting."

Sora snorted,handing Namine the teddy bear"riiight Ven,I heard you two,and you need to stop."

Namine looked at the teddy bear,she smiled,it was cute"Sora...thanks for the bear."

He nodded then turned to Ven"listen Ventus,Namine loves you,she dumped me and chose you, stop pushing her away just because of a few mistakes she made."

Ven glanced at Namine,who just looked down at the bear,Sora snapped a finger in Ven's face,which made him jump

"so what if she's made mistakes,everybody makes mistakes,it's what makes us human."

Ven said nothing as he just stared at Namine,Sora huffed"look,if you really love her,you would forgive her,BECAUSE you love would be stupid to walk away from the best thing that's ever happened to you."

Namine's eyes widened at Sora's speech,no one had ever stood up for her like that,except Roxas.

Sora looked at Namine"when someone loves you,you can't just walk away from it, because you may not ever find someone who will love you the same ever again."

Namine sat there speechless"Sora.."

He smiled at her then turned back to Ven"I love Namine,I do but she loves you,she chose you,which is why I'm stepping out of the way."

Ven glared at him"then why are you here?"

Sora smirked"to see how our girl is doing and to stop you from making a big mistake."

Namine glanced at Ven,who came over and sat next to her on the bed"Ven...I really do love you,I always have."

"she's telling you the truth Venny boy."Sora's voice butted in

Ven turned to Namine,placing his hands on hers"Nami... I forgive you."

Her eyes widened in shock "y..you do?"

Sora clapped his hands"looks like my job is done,see you two kids later."He closed the room door behind him.

Ven looked into her eyes"yes I do Nami...but I'm still going to leave."

Namine felt her heart drop"w-what? your still going to leave town?"

He nodded"I do forgive you and I do love you but I don't see a future for us."

Tears were started to form in her eyes again,she whimpered"b-but Ven! please...I love you more then anything!you can't do this."

Ven's gaze softened"I'm really sorry Nami...but things can never be the same between us,I'm sorry...god I'm so sorry."

She sniffed loudly,her hands trembling,Namine was so choked up she couldn't form the words.

He kissed her forehead and stood up,he headed for the door,Namine kept her head down,she was still sobbing,He turned towards her"good bye Namine."

Her eyes widened,he hardly ever says her whole name,She sniffed"Ven!wait!"she cried

Ven just looked at her sadly as he opened the door,Namine screamed his name"VEN PLEASE! WAIT!" she yanked out her cords from the machine and ran after him.

"Ven wait!"Namine was sure everyone would hear her screams but didn't care,she followed him out the hospital doors"VEN!"

He hopped in his car and started it up,Namine quickly ran in front of the car,her arms spread to prevent him from leaving"no!no no no!"she sobbed

Ven just glanced at her through his windshield,Namine clutched her heart"Ven please! **I LOVE YOU**!"

He backed up his car,Her eyes widened"no!**PLEASE VEN DON'T**!"

His car drove around her,Namine chased after him"**COME BACK! Ven! PLEASE**!"

She feel to her knees,on the cold hard pavement,sobbing"**VEN**!

Sora and Roxas had run out to follow her,they saw her crying in the parking lot,Roxas groaned"that idiot."

Sora shook his head"damn,I thought my speech worked."

Roxas ran over to Namine,put his hands on her shoulders"Namine,come on,let's get you inside."

The blond girl just went limp in his arms as he carried her inside bridal style,Sora ran over,panicked"is she ok?"

Roxas looked at her face,she was passed out,her face wet from the tears"I don't know man,I don't know if she will be."

* * *

**A/N**

**omg I totally cried writing this chapter,It's so sad. poor Nami :( **

**btw everyone,I'm sorry to say,this is the last chappie, I will post the Epilogue next though,then it will be complete.**

**Please Read and Review:)**

**xoxoxoxoxo  
**


	32. The Epilogue

A few months Later:

Namine stood at the window of her apartment,She sighed,thinking of only one person"Ven"she whispered,pressing her hands against the window.

*knock knock*

She ran over the door and opened it,hoping it was Ven,but as she opened it she was disappointed to see Roxas"oh Hey."

He laughed"gosh,I can feel the welcome."

The blond girl smiled sadly"I'm sorry...I was kinda hoping you were someone else."

He nodded and pulled her into a hug,Namine's eyes widened,obviously not expecting this,He rubbed her hair"you'll get through this,with my help."

She shrugged"I don't know,can you fully fix a broken heart?"

Roxas looked down at her"I'm sorry my dumbass brother left you...you were already broken and he just chipped off more pieces."

Namine pulled out of his embrace as she went over to a packed box,Roxas had offered Namine to come and live with him,so he could look after her.

"Roxas,are you sure it's okay for us to live together?I mean I don't mind staying in my apartment."

He patted her head"I'm sure Namine,it's fine,besides I don't want you all by yourself."

She smiled and brought her hand up to his cheek,cupping it"thank you Roxas...your always there for me."

Roxas grinned at her smile"finally a smile."

Namine smiled back then headed towards the door,Roxas frowned in confusion"where you going?"

pulling her jacket out off the coat rack,She slipped it on"I'm just gonna go for a walk,get some fresh air."

"want me to come with you?"He offered,Namine shook her head"no no,that's alright,you stay here,I'll be back soon."

* * *

Namine was out strolling through Twilight Town,which she hardly ever did. she wrapped her jacket closer to her body.

Looking up she saw the clock tower,they had rebuilt it a few months ago,after Riku's big explosion.

*_I think I'll go watch the sunset_*She thought as she raced towards the clock tower.

She huffed as she climbed the many steps to the top.

a few minutes later Namine made it,She jumped up and down"woo!I made it,I thought for sure I would pass out ."

She walked out onto the edge and sat down,her feet dangling in the air.

The Sun was just starting to set over Twilight Town,Namine smiled at the sight"ahh it's so beautiful."

"Just like you."

Namine screamed and whirled around,which caused her to slip off the edge,She screamed as she started to fall

a hand grabbed onto hers,She gasped,looking up,holding her up,saving her from falling was Ven

He grabbed her other hand and pulled her up to safety,She wrapped her arms around his neck,clinging to him,not because she missed him but because she was scared to death.

"Nami"Ven's voice breathed into her ear,She held her eyes closed tight"it's okay now,your safe."he assured her

She slowly unhooked her arms from him and sat back,Namine held a hand to her heart,it was racing"V-Ven...what..are you doing here?"

He cupped her cheek"I missed you."

Namine pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming"oww"she rubbed her arm

She looked at him"I...Ven-

Ven kissed her on the mouth,cutting her off,Her eyes widened but she found herself kissing back

His tongue sneaked into her mouth,Namine moaned,wrapping her arms around his neck,her fingers in his hair

He slowly pulled back,gazing at her"your not seeing anyone,a-are you?"he asked

She shook her head"n-no I'm not."

Ven smiled brightly at her"that's good,because I'm back Nami."

Namine's eyes widened,then she shook her head"but why.. are you here? you left me,ALL by myself,I would have been totally broken if Roxas hadn't been there."

He stroked her cheek gently"I know Nami but I-I had to leave."

She glared at him,pulling herself away"you don't leave someone you love...and you did that to me."

His blue eyes gazed into hers"I'm so sorry I did that but...I just didn't see a future for us."

"then why are you back?"she snapped

Ven gulped slighty at her glared face"b-because I was wrong...I can't live my life if your not in it."

Namine closed her eyes*_stay strong Namine,stay strong,don't give in to his sweet words_*

"then you shouldn't have left me Ventus."She spat

He turned and looked out to the sunset"I know probably deserve your words."then he looked at her,his gaze piercing"but I do love you and I'm back here for you...can't you forgive me?"

She narrowed her eyes"forgive you? give me one reason why I should."her tone cold as ice

"because you love me,I can tell from the kiss."He reminded her

Namine huffed and turned away"that doesn't mean I still love you."she lied

Ven wrapped his arms around her shoulders,burying his face in her hair"I know you do."he breathed"soulmates can sense that stuff from each other."

She whimpered"let go of me."she begged

He let go but kept his hands at her shoulders"Nami please...I'm begging you."

The blond girl glared at him"and I begged you and you LEFT me in the cold parking lot!"

He winced"I know I know! and I'm very sorry! more then you know."

"liar!she cried

Ven grabbed her face in his hands"I'm not lying Namine I swear!"

Her eyes glared daggers at him"I can't forgive you."She shook her head"you really hurt me Ventus."

He leaned in and captured her mouth with his,putting all his passion into that one kiss,anything to convince her

Namine whimpered,she didn't want to give in,but him kissing her like this,it wasn't fair!

Ven pulled back,stroking her cheek"does that convince you at all?"

She took a shaky breath as she looked at him,her eyes glossy"I...I don't know."

"please Nami,I swear to Kingdom Hearts I won't ever hurt you again."He begged

He rubbed her shoulder"please Nami..I love you so much."

"this isn't fair!"she cried,waving her arms in frustration"I try to be strong since you left me a-and here you are, asking to come back to me!"

Ven looked at her,his eyes begging her,Namine clenched her fists"ugh!."

_*what do I do?_*She screamed in her mind

Namine sighed,closing her eyes,she then opened them and glanced at him"a-alright...I-I forgive you."

His eyes widened"r-really?"

She nodded,not able to talk,Ven laughed gently and kisses her deeply

She closed her eyes as she kissed him back,savoring his kiss.

he started to dig something out of his pocket,it was the engagement ring"then I believe you need this."

Namine turned red as he slipped it on her finger,She smiled,looking at the ring's beauty.

Ven took her hand in his"Nami,I swear I'll make you happy,for the rest of my life...as long as I live."

"I belive you."she whispered

They both leaned in and kissed as the sun was setting over Twilight Town.

and They both lived Happily ever after.

**_ The End_**

**_

* * *

_****Ok everyone, This is it,this is the end. which I'm kinda sad,I loved this story,and I can see from my reviews that many people loved it too!**

******Thank you all so much for the reviews and for Faving this story and all the Story Alerts,THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

******I'm so glad you all loved it. all the reviews made me so happy.I think this is my most popular story which I'm excited about,This is also my longest one xD**

******in the End Ven came back to our Nami:) which is great.**

******I'm pretty sure this story is the first full length one featuring Ven,since He's a new character to the KH series and I'm proud to be the first author to put him in a story!**

******anyway I'll stop talking now before I go on any longer:P **

******once again THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading!**

******I love you all and Ven and Nami to do! since you all voted for them to make it.**

******See you all soon in the next Story I write!**

******xoxoxoxo  
**


End file.
